Hanya Perlu Kau Jujur
by s2wcahy
Summary: Baekhyun adalah istri Chanyeol. dia mencintai suaminya lebih dari apapun. tetapi ketika mengetahui Chanyeol bersama dengan perempuan bernama Luhan, hatinya benar-benar sakit. ditambah Luhan adalah istri teman Chanyeol sendiri, Sehun. apa benar mereka berselingkuh? Penasaran bagaimana? just read this story. GS for girl. Chanbaek/HunBaek/ChanLu/HunHan. mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Halloo! Enggak banyak ngomong, just Happy Reading, Guys!

 **Judul : Kumohon, Jujurlah!**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Sehun, Baekhyun (GS), dan Luhan (GS)**

 **Sub Cast : Temukan saja**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek, HunHan, dan lainnya**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, drama**

 **Warn of typo(s) dan ini genderswitch. DLDR***

"Pembunuhan kembali terjadi di distrik 11." Suara berat yang berasal dari pemuda tinggi bernama lengkap Oh Sehun mengisi seisi ruangan yang mulanya hening.

Meskipun tak ada yang menanggapi ucapannya tetapi dia tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal sepele seperti itu. sudah menjadi kebiasaannya selalu diabaikan seperti itu. mungkin hanya beberapa orang saja yang senantiasa menanggapinya. Bukan beberapa melainkan satu orang saja, dia adalah Xi Luhan.

Xi Luhan adalah perempuan berumur dua puluh dua tahun dengan karier yang cemerlang. Perempuan itu bekerja di sebuah bank yang menawarkan gaji gila setiap bulannya. Belum lagi ditambah dengan uang transportasi plus uang makan setiap minggunya yang bahkan lebih banyak dari gaji pokok Sehun setiap bulannya. Dan yang terpenting, Xi Luhan atau yang sekarang bernama Oh Luhan itu adalah istri satu-satunya yang Sehun miliki. Perempuan yang menjadi sandarannya selama kurang lebih dua tahun terakhir ini.

"Ini hasil laporan kemarin." Sehun menyerahkan hasil print out kepada rekan satu kerjanya bernama Kim Jongin.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum simpul. Terlihat begitu jelas di wajahnya, jika ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kerutan mendominasi keningnya, membuatnya tampak lebih tua daripada umur sesungguhnya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Sehun terbawa penasaran.

Jongin menghentikan jemarinya yang menari-nari di atas keyboard computer. Memberikan perhatiannya pada Sehun. "Iya." Katanya sambil mengangguk.

Sehun kemudian menarik kursinya dan duduk di sebelah Jongin. Pertanda ia ingin mendengar penjelasan Jongin, sepupunya sendiri.

"Kau tahu, Kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini sifatnya berubah." Keluhnya. "Dia sering marah dan salah paham padaku. aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padanya, tetapi aku akan terus mencoba memperbaiki hubungan kita yang sedikit berantakan."

Sehun mengangguk dan mencoba mengerti keadaan sepupunya. Sangat miris, batinnya. Untung saja, istrinya selalu pengertian dan untung sekali lagi untuk Sehun karena dia tidak jadi menikah dengan Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah, jangan kau bawa masalahmu itu dalam pekerjaan. Itu akan mengacaukan segalanya." Sehun menggeser kursinya kembali ke tempat dan menyalakan computer. Hal pertama yang ia lihat setelah desktop muncul adalah gambar pernikahannya dua tahun lalu dengan Luhan. Benar-benar mengesankan.

Sehun tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat wallpaper computernya. Ia benar sekali menikahi Luhan bukan Kyungsoo. Kemudian suara pintu terbuka dan terhentak terdengar sangat memekakkan telinganya hingga membuatnya terkejut. Di situlah, berdiri perempuan mungil dengan balutan kemeja hitam legam yang terkesan elegan menempel di tubuhnya sedang menghela nafas lelah dengan raut wajah sedih.

Perempuan itu duduk di meja kerjanya yang terdapat papan nama kecil di ujung mejanya bertuliskan 'Baekhyun'. Melemparkan tas tangannya sembarangan dan melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja, menelungkupkan kepalanya kemudian.

Sehun melirik Jongin yang juga tampak terkejut dengan sikap Baekhyun yang tak biasa. Ia lantas mengangkat dagunya pada Jongin dan Jongin mengedikkan bahunya. Sehun adalah orang yang gampang terpancing dengan suasana. Ia akan dengan mudah penasaran dengan situasi yang seperti itu.

Tak lama, ponsel milik Sehun berdering. Di layarnya terdapat nama 'Chanyeol'. Buru-buru ia angkat dan menyapanya. "Halo, Chanyeol. Ada apa menelfonku?"

"Maafkan aku Sehun, jika aku mengganggu waktu kerjamu." Ujar Chanyeol. Sehun tersenyum saja dan dia tahu jika Chanyeol sedang menghela nafas gusar.

"Aku langsung pada poinnya saja." Tambah Chanyeol. "Apa Baekhyun baik-baik saja?"

Sehun mengerutkan kening dan melihat ke arah Baekhyun. Perempuan itu tidak sepertinya biasanya. Itu pertanda dia sedang tak baik. "Aku tidak yakin, tapi dia terlihat murung. Uhm, sedih, maksudku."

Sehun bisa mendengar Chanyeol berdecak. "Ah, Okay. Thanks."

Setelah itu sambungan terputus. Sehun baru menyimpulkan jika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang bertengkar. Itu sebab mengapa Baekhyun sangat murung pagi ini. Chanyeol memang sangat sulit mengontrol emosi dan Baekhyun, dia juga tidak mudah mengalah. Mereka pasangan yang penuh konflik, batin Sehun. sekali lagi, dia beruntung karena memiliki istri seperti Luhan yang sangat pengertian dan sempurna baginya.

Sehun meletakkan kembali ponselnya dan benda itu kembali bergetar dengan nada singkat ' _bip-bip_ '. Diambilnya dan dilihatnya. Ternyata hanya sebuah notifikasi dari laman berita yang diikutinya. Kembali diingatkan, Sehun sangat suka mengikuti perkembangan dan dia mudah penasaran. Maka di kliknya di layar ponsel _touch screen_ miliknya tepat di tempat bertuliskan 'buka'.

 **Sebuah kebakaran melanda kantor bank swasta di jalan Anggrek no 34. Belum dipastikan apakah ada korban jiwa tetapi pihak pemadam kebakaran sampai saat ini belum bisa memadamkan si jago merah yang murka dan melahap seisi bangunan.**

Mata Sehun mendadak membulat dengan diikuti detak jantung yang berdetak tak karuan. Istrinya, Oh Luhan adalah pekerja di bank swasta itu. Sehun kembali membaca berita itu untuk memastikan jika ia salah melihat alamatnya. Tetapi sekali lagi, itu memang bank tempat istrinya kerja. Sehun segera meraih kunci mobilnya cepat dan berlari tanpa mematikan komputernya. Jongin mendongak dan Baekhyun pula. dua orang ini saling berpandangan tidak tahu.

Jongin berlari menyusul Sehun dan mencekal lengan Sehun tepat di depan mobilnya. "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Luhan!" teriaknya panik. "Kantornya kebakaran."

Jongin mengendurkan pegangannya di lengan Sehun dan sangat terkejut mendengar berita tersebut. Sehun tak memedulikan Jongin, ia berlari menuju ke mobil hummernya dan ternyata Jongin mengikuti dirinya.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sehun menancap gas kuat-kuat dan melaju ke kantor Luhan. jalanan sedikit lengah, itu artinya beruntung karena jika tidak, maka Sehun pastinya akan marah-marah dan memakin semua mobil.

Lima belas menit berlalu, mobil Sehun sampai di tempat kejadian. Apinya masih saja menyala dan di sana banyak sekali mobil damkar. Sehun berjalan mondar-mandir, ke sana kemari, untuk mencari informasi tentang istrinya. Tak ditemukan apapun. Ia semakin panik dan putus asa. Jongin juga ikut membantu mencari Luhan. tetapi mereka berdua sama-sama tak menemukan keberadaan Luhan.

Pikiran macam-macam pun berkecamuk di kepala Sehun. bahkan ia sudah menangis karenanya, tetapi air matanya tak tampak akibat keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya. "Luhan?! bagaimana ini, Jongin?"

Jongin diam saja tak menjawab. Dia juga sama-sama tak tahu. Tetapi kemudian, mata Jongin menangkap sosok laki-laki yang tidak asing baginya berdiri membelakangi. Dia sedikit tidak yakin, tetapi akhirnya dia yakin betul jika ia mengenalnya. Tunggu!

Jongin kembali terkejut tatkala melihat orang yang dicarinya, Luhan. perempuan itu duduk meringkuk dengan jas yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Pria yang Jongin kenal berdiri di samping Luhan dengan tangan sesekali mengelus rambut hitam Luhan.

"Sehun," panggil Jongin pada laki-laki di sampingnya. "Bukankah itu istrimu?"

.

.

.

# **Flashback saat sebelum Baekhyun pergi ke kantor.**

"Wah-wah," seorang wanita berumur tiga puluh tahunan menggeleng menatap kedatangan Baekhyun yang masih berantakan karena baru bangun tidur. "Bagaimana bisa kau ini baru bangun padahal suamimu sudah berangkat bekerja?"

Baekhyun menunduk dan mencoba untuk tak ambil pusing. "Aku minta maaf."

"Gampang sekali kau berkata seperti itu, hm?" tanyanya dengan wajah merendahkan. Perempuan bernama lengkap Wu Joonmyeon itu akhirnya pergi melewati Baekhyun. Membuka pintu utama rumah itu dan menutupnya dengan keras.

"Apa salahku?" geram Baekhyun akhirnya. "Chanyeol tidak keberatan kalau aku harus bangun telat dan memang aku tidak bisa memasak. Chanyeol tahu itu. kenapa jadi dia yang repot? Pasti ini semua gara-gara suaminya, Wu Yifan yang selalu menuntut dirinya lebih."

Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi masih dengan perasaan kesal.

Sesaat kemudian, dia sudah siap dengan pakaian kantornya. Berdandan dan mengambil kunci mobil yang ditinggalkan suaminya, Chanyeol di nakas kamarnya. Ayah Chanyeol adalah orang kaya yang memiliki banyak sekali restaurant. Mulai dari restoran masakan local sampai makanan perancis. Yifan adalah adik ibunya Chanyeol. Oleh sebab itu, nama Yifan adalah Wu Yifan dan nama Chanyeol adalah Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke halaman luar rumahnya dan mendapati Joonmyeon, berdiri dengan angkuh sambil sedikit bersandar ke mobil yang akan ia bawa.

"Bibi, aku akan membawa mobil ini. apa kau mau aku mengantarmu?" tawar Baekhyun mencoba untuk baik.

"Aku akan ke mall dan menghadiri arisan. Itu sangat lama. Kau akan bekerja, bukan?" sahutnya dan membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan kening tak mengerti. "Kau naik taksi saja. Mana kunci mobilnya! Chanyeol tadi sudah memperbolehkan aku meminjam mobilnya."

Baekhyun tersedak liurnya sendiri. Joonmyeon menekankan akhir kalimatnya yang menandakan jika kuasa ada di Chanyeol yang memiliki mobil ini. bukan Baekhyun.

Apa daya, Baekhyun terpaksa mengalah dan memberikan kunci mobilnya dengan ragu dan tak rela. Secepat itu pula, Joonmyeon menyeruak masuk ke mobil dan membawanya pergi begitu saja, bahkan tanpa berterima kasih atau apalah pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang hatinya seluas samudera itu sedang berjalan menuju jalan raya. Dia jarang memakai jasa sopir taksi, maka dari itu dia tak tahu nomor telefon untuk memanggil taksi. Saat ini sedang musim panas, udara begitu cerah dan hadirnya Baekhyun di jalanan dengan dandanan tajam dan tegas serta span hitam pendek dengan dilengkapi kemeja hitam tanpa lengan yang sedikit ketat, membuat banyak pria bahkan wanita yang melongo dibuat.

"Hai, cantik." Seorang lelaki mendekati Baekhyun di halte sambil bersiul-siul ria. "Apa kau sendirian? Wah. Kasihan sekali. Pasti kau menunggu taksi ya?"

"Dasar mesum." Gerutu Baekhyun pelan. Dia tak mengacuhkan laki-laki itu meskipun laki-laki itu terus memperhatikan dirinya dengan senyum-senyum.

"Namaku Zitao." Katanya sambil membuat kedipan menggoda kepada Baekhyun.

Tak selang waktu lama, sebuah taxi melintas dan betapa senangnya Baekhyun mengetahui hal itu. Baekhyun cepat-cepat masuk ke taksi dan mengabaikan lelaki penggoda itu.

"Dasar! Dia fikir, dia memesona apa? Masih tampan suamiku dilihat dari segi manapun. Dia tidak ada bandingannya sama sekali dengan Chanyeolku." Gerutunya sambil marogoh tas tangannya guna mencari ponsel.

Di otak-atik ponsel itu sebentar kemudian mendekatkannya ke daun telinga. Menunggu nada sambung yang baginya sangat melelahkan dan kemudian suara laki-laki yang sudah dirindukannya pun menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Halo? Ada apa, sayang?" kata orang dari seberang yang tidak lain adalah suaminya, Park Chanyeol.

"Uh, Chanyeol. Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu saja. Hari ini semuanya tidak berjalan begitu lancar. Pagi ta—"

"Baekhyun, sayang. Aku minta maaf. Aku sedang sibuk saat ini. beberapa kolega datang dan kita sedang membicarakan pembukaan kantor cabang baru. Maaf, ya. Aku janji akan menelfon kalau semuanya sudah beres." Potong Chanyeol yang langsung membuat mood Baekhyun semakin turun.

Bahkan sebelum Baekhyun mengiyakan, Chanyeol telah memutus sambungan teleponnya.

 **#Flashback off.**

Hatinya sangat senang ketika mengetahui istrinya tidak ada dalam bangunan yang terbakar itu. Meskipun ia sedikit bertanya-tanya mengapa istrinya bisa bersama dengan Park Chanyeol, tetapi ia tetap senang karena istrinya tidak terjebak dalam kobaran api itu.

Saat ini sudah malam dan karena kejadian itu, Sehun terpaksa harus mendapat potongan akibat membolos satu hari. Dan Jongin dia juga harus terkena imbasnya karena ikut mencari Luhan saat itu.

Sejak pulang ke rumah beberapa jam lalu, Luhan terus saja gemetar meskipun Sehun selalu mendekapnya dengan setia. Bahkan orang tua Sehun yang tinggal tak jauh dari kediaman pasangan baru itu juga ikut menjenguk keadaan menantunya. Luhan beruntung memiliki mertua seperti orang tua Sehun yang sangat sayang padanya, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang Baekhyun dapatkan.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu." Rayu lelaki berbadan tegap bernama Chanyeol. "Ayolah, jangan membuatku bersalah."

Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan isakan pilunya. Dia benar-benar sakit hati saat tahu suaminya bersama dengan Luhan di tempat kebakaran. Dia memang tak tahu sendiri, tetapi kata Jongin begitu.

Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dari belakang tetapi perempuan itu terus menepis tangan Chanyeol. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya kemudian, Chanyeol akhirnya lelah dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tidur memunggunginya sejak tadi. Mengambil satu bantal dan menuju ke pintu kamarnya.

"Baik, aku tidak akan menjelaskan apapun padamu saat ini karena kau masih marah. Tetapi kalau kau sudah lebih baik, aku akan menjelaskannya." Ujar Chanyeol sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Tak lama setelah itu, suara pintu tertutup terdengar. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dan kemudian duduk. Air matanya terus mengalir tanpa bisa ia tahan. Chanyeol memang tidak pandai dalam merayu dan meminta maaf dan itu bukan kekurangannya. Chanyeol adalah laki-laki yang bertipe dingin dan tak pernah mengumbar kemesraan dan Baekhyun sudah tahu itu sejak lama.

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul satu malam. Baekhyun belum terlelap. Fikirannya masih sibuk memikirkan perkataan Jongin. Dia benar-benar tak tahan dan memutuskan untuk turun dan menemui Chanyeol. Membicarakannya dan menyelesaikan masalah ini kemudian tidur lelap.

Baekhyun keluar kamar dan mencari sosok suaminya. Ia turun ke ruang tv dan tidak ada suaminya di sana. Ia kemudian ke ruang kerja suaminya dan benar sekali. Chanyeol sedang menatap layar laptopnya dengan sesekali menunduk untuk menuliskan sesuatu. Baekhyun berhenti di depan pintu untuk berfikir. Semenit kemudian, dia membulatkan tekadnya dan masuk. Chanyeol sangat terkejut mendapati Baekhyun berdiri dengan mata sembab dan tatapan kosong padanya.

Dengan segera, Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi kerjanya dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Menarik tubuhnya dan mendekapnya penuh dengan kehangatan. Baekhyun tak menolak Chanyeol. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol dan menangis di sana. Chanyeol menyisir lembut rambut hitam dan panjang Baekhyun dengan jemarinya. Kemudian berlanjut mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

"Aku mohon jangan buat aku curiga padamu, Chanyeol. Aku benar-benar takut kehilangan. Kau tahu, aku tak memiliki keluarga lagi, bukan? Kumohon, jangan ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku. Ini yang terakhir, Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengutarakan isi hatinya yang sempat ia tahan kepada Chanyeol dengan di selingi isakan pilu.

"Iya. Aku minta maaf. Aku janji akan selalu jujur padamu." Jawab Chanyeol penuh dengan kelembutan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol." Lanjut Baekhyun. Chanyeol melepas dekapannya dan menangkup wajah Baekhyun. Mengusap air matanya dan menatapnya dalam tepat di iris matanya. "Katakan kau juga mencintaiku."

Chanyeol tak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum dan kemudian mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun. Menyesapnya dengan penuh cinta dan sesekali menggigit bibir Baekhyun dengan hati-hati. Baekhyun suka dengan cara Chanyeol memperlakukannya ketika berciuman. Tak pernah terkesan memaksa dan ingin lebih, tapi selalu memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan yang dapat membuat Baekhyun mengerti maksud Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun tak pernah membuat suaminya meminta langsung, dia akan senantiasa memberikan hal yang diinginkan suaminya. Seperti malam ini, di ruang kerja Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, semuanya kembali berjalan bahagia dan menyenangkan. Jongin juga ternyata sudah baikan dengan Kyungsoo. Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama cuti tapi mereka menghabiskan waktu di rumah dengan bersama dan tak akan melewatkan momen mesra mereka. Sementara Chanyeol, dia mengajak Baekhyun untuk dinner di cabang restaurant terbaru milik ayahnya malam ini. **END / TBC**

 **Reviewwww aja ya readers! saya enggak keberatan kalau harus go ke part-2 kok. Hehehe!. Atau mungkin ada yang request pair-nya? Just reviewww, readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warn of typo(s) dan ini genderswitch. DLDR***

Happy reading, guys!

.

Pagi ini Baekhyun bangun lebih awal. Meskipun semalan harus tidur larut karena suaminya mengajak dinner hingga subuh, tapi hal itu tidak membuatnya lelah sedikit pun. Malahan, saat ini Baekhyun sedang menyusun rencana untuk mereka berdua lakukan.

Baekhyun berdiri menatap cermin di kamar mandinya. Rambutnya basah karena selesai keramas. Dia hanya menggunakan bathrobe tanpa menggunakan apa-apa lagi. Diliriknya jam di dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Dia berniat akan membuatkan susu dan roti isi untuk Chanyeol. _suamiku pasti akan senang,_ batin Baekhyun dalam hatinya sambil tersenyum sendiri.

Dua gelas susu dan beberapa lembar roti telah siap dengan cantik di piring. Hanya perlu di bawa ke meja makan saja dan akan membuat suaminya bangga pada Baekhyun. Masih menggunakan bathrobe-nya, Baekhyun membawa dua gelas susu yang ia buat dengan hati-hati ke meja makan.

"Eh! Baekhyun?!" Seru Chanyeol dengan raut wajah terkejut. "Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah masih tertegun.

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul. "Aku membuatkanmu sarapan."

Sesaat setelah Baekhyun menjawab, Chanyeol tampak merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi—entahlah. Kurang bisa dijelaskan. Baekhyun menaruh susu dan piringnya di meja. Perempuan itu baru sadar kalau Chanyeol sudah rapi dengan rambut di sibak ke belakang dan kemeja serta celana jins hitam. Tidak lupa Chanyeol telah mengenakan sepatu dan dia sudah benar-benar wangi. _Mungkin Chanyeol mandi ketika aku di dapur,_ batin Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah rapi, mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan kening berkerut.

"Uhm, A…aku," Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya setelah tadinya sedikit bersender ke kursi. "Kemarin aku pulang awal karena dinner kita, jadi tugasku masih belum terselesaikan. Oleh sebab i—"

"Tapi kau tetap sarapan, bukan?" Mata Baekhyun menyipit dan suaranya sedikit gemetar.

Chanyeol menatap langit-langit rumahnya. Tampak sangat tinggi dan tak bisa ia jangkau. "Aku minta maaf, tapi aku akan makan lain kali, oke?"

Ucapan Chanyeol bagaikan pisau tajam yang mengiris hati Baekhyun. Laki-laki tinggi itu bahkan tak menunggu jawaban Baekhyun untuk pergi meninggalkan istrinya yang susah payah bangun pagi dan membuatkannya sarapan. Meskipun dia sempat mengecup kening istrinya sebelum pergi, tetapi tetap saja Baekhyun sangat sedih karena penolakan itu.

Dilihatnya punggung lebar Chanyeol yang semakin jauh dan semakin buram di pandangan Baekhyun karena terhalang air mata. bibirnya bergetar dan wajahnya memerah. Menatap makanannya dalam dan kemudian mengambil duduk di depan makanan itu. tangan kanannya mengambil selembar roti dan menjejalkannya ke mulutnya. Roti yang diberi isi nutella itu terasa hambar bahkan lebih ke pahit ketika masuk ke mulutnya.

Perasaan sedih menggelayuti hatinya dan seakan-akan mampu menenggalamkan Baekhyun dalam-dalam tanpa pernah memberinya kesempatan untuk bernafas. Benar-benar kejam, batinnya dalam hatinya yang tersakiti. Mendadak, ingatannya tentang waktu itu mendominasi kepalanya. Tentang Chanyeol, suaminya yang bersama dengan Luhan di tempat kebakaran. Cerita itu membuat Baekhyun harus dengan terpaksa menelan bulat-bulat pil pahit yang kini membuatnya sesak.

 _Tidak, Chanyeol bukan lelaki tukang selingkuh_. Dia akan memiliki penjelasan kalau Baekhyun bertanya. Tetapi untuk mengungkit masalah itu, Baekhyun seolah tak sanggup dan lebih memilih untuk pura-pura tak tahu saja. Dengan demikian, Baekhyun akan diam saja. Diam saja sampai dewi batinnya yang memaksanya sendiri untuk bertanya.

"Chanyeol tidak akan selingkuh dengan siapa pun." Tegasnya dalam hati.

Tak selang waktu lama, seseorang memencet bel rumah Baekhyun dan mengetuk pintu. Baekhyun reflex berlari ke pintu rumahnya tanpa sadar jika masih menggunakan bathrobe, bahkan rambutnya masih belum disisir dan basah dengan air yang menetes dari helainya.

"Iya. Siapa?" Suara Baekhyun membuat tamunya membalikkan badan dan menatapnya kaget.

"Uhm—" gumam tamunya dengan wajah masih terkejut.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi, Luhan sebagai istri yang baik hati dan pengertian, sudah menyiapkan sarapan yang di suka suaminya. Keadaannya sudah pulih dan memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuknya bangun awal kemudian menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang suaminya butuhkan.

"Hei, sudah bangun rupanya." Sindir Luhan pada lelaki dengan nyawa yang belum terkumpul sepenuhnya. Lelaki itu berjalan sempoyongan ke arah Luhan.

"Lu, ini hari libur, sebaiknya kau tak perlu bangun sepagi ini." katanya dengan suara berat khas orang baru bangun tidur.

Istrinya menaggapi dengan tersenyum geli. "Aku akan pergi ke pasar untuk membeli bahan kebutuhan rumah, jadi aku bangun pagi dan sebagai istri yang baik aku akan menyiapkan makanan untuk suamiku dulu, baru setelahnya aku pergi."

Sehun segera mencium Istrinya, tepat di bibirnya. Ia sangat-sangat beruntung memiliki istri seperti Luhan. Dilahapnya bibir Luhan dengan serakah tetapi perempuan itu segera mendorong dada suaminya dan berbalik memunggungi. Tak sampai di situ, Sehun masih menggoda istrinya lagi. Dia sepertinya masih belum cukup puas dengan pelayanan yang Luhan berikan semalam. Maka, Sehun segera memeluk pinggang istrinya dari belakang dan mengecupi setiap inci leher Luhan yang benar-benar wangi.

"Sudah, kau mandi saja sana." Sahut Luhan dengan wajah memerah yang Sehun tak dapat lihat.

Sehun menguap dan mengusap wajahnya sembarangan. Melepas pelukannya pada istrinya dan berjalan masih sempoyongan menuju kamar mandi. Sehun sangat patuh pada Luhan dan dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk istrinya.

Kemudian tak berapa lama, Sehun telah usai mandi dan sekarang sedang menikmati teh manis buatan istrinya sambil memakan keripik di depan televisi. Tangannya sibuk memindah channel lewat remote yang ia pegang. Istrinya telah pergi ke pasar. Kemudian ponselnya berdering dan tertera nama Jongin di sana.

"Halo, ada apa Jongin?"

"Oh, hai Sehun. Hei apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Jongin.

Belum sempat Sehun menjawab, Jongin segera menambahi. "Sehun kau sepupuku yang sangat baik, bukan? Nah, kemarin kau bolos dan aku yang terpaksa mengerjakan tugasmu, tetapi sayangnya aku lupa meminta print out terbaru dari data yang masuk kepada Baekhyun. Dan sekarang aku sedang sibuk membersihkan rumah bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Kau bisa tolong ambilkan pada Baekhyun, tidak?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas dan dia sudah menduga maksud Jongin menghubunginya pasti dia akan meminta bantuan, ditambah Jongin pakai rayuan segala. Itu sudah pertanda buruk bagi Sehun. Dengan berat hati, Sehun menjawab. "Oke, baiklah. Apa aku juga harus mengantarkannya padamu Jo—"

 _Tut…tut…tut…_

Sehun menggeram kesal pada Jongin. Bisa-bisanya Jongin meminta tolong tapi tak mengucapkan terima kasih dan malah menutup sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Jongin memang kurang diajari sopan santun oleh orang tuanya, pikir Sehun.

Sehun kemudian bangkit berdiri dan menyambar kunci mobilnya yang berada di nakas laci meja. Ia berlari ke garasi rumahnya, mengeluarkan mobil hummer putih miliknya dan segera melajukan mobil itu ke rumah Chanyeol atau Baekhyun. Tak lupa kebiasaannya, Sehun mengunjungi laman web berita yang ia ikuti. Tak tahu kabar sedetik pun, bagi Sehun seperti orang buta yang tak bisa melihat dunia. Perkembangan harus diikuti, bukan?

Cukup lima belas menit, Sehun pada akhirnya sampai di rumah Baekhyun. Rumah bergaya eropa itu memang cocok dengan Chanyeol yang elegan dan Baekhyun yang penuh pesona. Eits! Lupakan Baekhyun.

Sehun hampir saja memikirkan wanita itu hanya karena mengingat namanya. Yap! Sehun adalah mantan kekasih Baekhyun sebelum Baekhyun mengenal Chanyeol. saat itu hubungan keduanya sangat manis dan harmonis. Tetapi ketika Sehun mengajak Baekhyun untuk ke restaurant baru milik temannya, saat itulah Baekhyun berkenalan dengan Park Chanyeol, pemilik restaurant.

Baekhyun jadi sering diam-diam ke restaurant itu tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun dan ketika Sehun memergoki Baekhyun ke sana malam-malam sambil duduk bersampingan dengan Chanyeol, saat itulah hubungan mereka kandas. Sehun butuh waktu lama untuk melupakan Baekhyun yang merupakan cinta pertamanya. Begitu sulit untuk melupakan moment mereka ketika merayakan anniversary, ciuman pertama mereka di malam hari saat hujan, dan saat Sehun melamar Baekhyun dengan cincin yang Sehun beli dengan gaji pertamanya, serta yang paling tak terlupakan ketika malam itu. malam dimana mereka hampir saja melupakan batasan yang memagari keduanya. Sehun hampir saja menghamili Baekhyun saat itu kalau saja Jongin tak menelfon Sehun dan mengingatkannya. Oke! Jongin memang sepupu yang berguna.

Sehun segera turun dari mobilnya dan menjejakkan kakinya di halaman depan rumah mewah itu. fikiran tentang Baekhyun telah ia hilangkan dari otaknya dan ia gantikan dengan Luhan.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Tangannya memencet bel rumah itu dan sesekali mengetuk pintunya. Sesungguhnya ia sedikit sungkan jika harus bertemu dengan Chanyeol. mengingat Sehun adalah mantan kekasih yang hampir saja menikah kalau Chanyeol tak ada, dan hal itu membuatnya harus menjaga jarak dengan Baekhyun. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang tahu segalanya, Luhan tak tahu apapun mengenai sejarah hidup Sehun. Dan itu lebih baik daripada Luhan tahu.

"Iya. Siapa?" sahut Baekhyun. Pintu telah terbuka dan untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya, dari tadi Sehun berbalik untuk mengambil nafas dalam. Ia merasa canggung dan entah kenapa dia sedikit salah tingkah. Oh Sehun, ingat! Kau sudah beristri!

Sehun berbalik dan betapa terkejutnya ketika mendapati Baekhyun memakai bathrobe putih dengan rambut basah yang belum disisir dengan percikan air menggelayuti helai rambut hitam panjang itu. Sehun tanpa sadar meneguk liurnya sendiri. Otaknya sepertinya dengan mudah menemukan kenangan tentang Baekhyun yang sudah Sehun simpan rapat-rapat entah di bagian mana, Sehun sudah lupa. Tetapi ketika menyaksikan Baekhyun saat ini, Sehun bahkan melupakan istrinya di rumah.

"Uhm—" Sehun adalah laki-laki. Ia hanya mampu bergumam saja dan masih memerhatikan Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah.

"OH, ASTAGA!" Baekhyun mendelik dan reflex yang membawa kedua tanyannya menutup daerah dadanya. Meskipun bagian itu tidak terekspos tetapi Baekhyun dengan cepat berbalik dan berlari menaiki tangga, meninggalkan Sehun yang mematung di posisinya.

Sehun bahkan belum tersadar sepenuhnya. Ia masih membulatkan mata dengan segala macam bentuk fikiran kotor dan jorok khas lelaki di otaknya. Sehun tak masuk ke rumah itu. ia masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu, menunggu Baekhyun mempersilahkannya masuk.

Tak lama, Baekhyun sudah kembali dengan kaos bertuliskan angka 61 di depan. Kaos itu sangat longgar dan panjangnya hampir selutut Baekhyun. Dan rambutnya masih basah walaupun sudah tersisir.

"Sehun, ayo masuklah." Kata Baekhyun malu-malu.

Entah kenapa, Sehun jadi ikut kikuk dan canggung. "Uhm. Jadi kedatanganku ke sini untuk meminta print out data kemarin untuk Jongin. Dia—"

Baekhyun tertawa singkat sambil menepuk keningnya. "Oh, iya. Sebentar aku ambilkan."

Baekhyun kembali berdiri dan masuk ke sebuah ruangan dengan pintu kaca. Kemudian keluar dan berbelok ke kiri. Setelah itu, ia keluar dengan membawa nampan yang di atasnya ada dua gelas minuman dan print out yang sudah di jilid. Baekhyun tampak kewalahan dan sebagai laki-laki yang sigap, Sehun berdiri dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Membawakan nampan Baekhyun dan meletakkannya di meja tamu. Mata Sehun dapat melihat dua gelas susu yang masih utuh dan beberapa roti dengan satu roti telah tergigit dijungnya berada di atas meja dapur.

Mereka berdua telah duduk di ruang tamu. Baekhyun membuka kertas print out itu dan membalikkan halamannya cepat. "Ini. nanti kalau kurang jelas atau ada yang salah, Jongin suruh tanya ke aku saja, ya?"

Sehun mengangguk. Dia masih sangat-sangat canggung dengan Baekhyun. Meskipun telah menikah selama dua tahun dengan Luhan, tetapi ingatannya tentang Baekhyun tak akan pernah terlupakan. Ingatan itu seperti hasil print out ini yang tersusun rapi dengan jilid dan cover foto mereka berdua yang sedang berciuman.

 _Ah, tidak,_ Sehun menggeleng, menoba mengusir jauh fikirannya tentang Baekhyun yang merupakan masa lalunya. "Ah, baiklah. Aku akan kembali. Luhan di rumah sendiri. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu."

Sehun bangkit setelah menerima hasil print out yang diinginkanya. Tersenyum hormat ke Baekhyun yang juga dibalas dengan Baekhyun hormat. Sehun berbalik dan mendadak Baekhyun memegang pundaknya.

Sehun menoleh dengan ragu. Akibat sentuhan Baekhyun, seluruh syarafnya seolah mati rasa dan tak bisa ia control. "Ada apa?" tanya Sehun sedikit gemetar tetapi ia telan sendiri rasa gemetarnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memperlihatkan ke Sehun kunci mobilnya. "Kau melupakan ini."

Sehun hampir saja berfikir jika Baekhyun mencoba menggodanya. Ah, apa yang ia fikirkan? Suami Baekhyun lebih sempurna daripada Sehun. Sehun terseyum dan menerima kunci itu.

Tak sampai di situ saja, ternyata tangan Baekhyun tak langsung melepaskan pundak Sehun. Tangan atau lebih tepatnya telapak tangan itu menelusuri dari pundak Sehun sampai ke punggung tangan Sehun. Baekhyun tak pernah lupa bagaimana harus menatap Sehun untuk membuat laki-laki itu mengerti maksud hatinya tanpa ia utarakan sekalipun.

Sehun juga sama. Ia tak pernah lupa bagaimana membalas tatapan sendu Baekhyun. Ia tak pernah lupa bagaimana membaca hati Baekhyun dan yang terpenting ia selalu ingat kapan saatnya Baekhyun benar-benar butuh seseorang untuk dijadikan tumpuannya. Sehun tahu itu. ia memahami Baekhyun lebih dari apapun—lebih dari Luhan sekalipun.

"Kemarin," Baekhyun menggantungkan kata-katanya dan hal itu membuat Sehun berbalas menatapnya penasaran. "Kenapa kau tidak masuk kerja?"

Sehun menggerakkan bola matanya liar dan menjawab dengan jujur. "Luhan masih syok karena kebakaran itu. Aku tidak tega jadi aku terpaksa membolos demi menemaninya."

Baekhyun menunduk dan memainkan jemari Sehun yang kini ia genggam. Perempuan itu diam saja tanpa berniat berkata apapun. Sehun memandangnya dengan prihatin dan sekilas guratan sedih menutupi wajah Baekhyun yang dulunya selalu ceria.

Sehun mengantongi kunci mobilnya dan meraih tangan Baekhyun yang lain. Menggenggamnya penuh perlindungan dan mengayomi tubuh Baekhyun penuh dengan keteduhan. Baekhyun bagaikan anak anjing terlantar yang haus akan kasih sayang ibunya. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Sehun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Sehun. Sehun juga memeluk Baekhyun erat. Ia memeluknya begitu penuh dengan rasa kasih dan _cinta._ Ingatannya tentang Luhan sirna begitu saja. Saat ini hanya ada Baekhyun dan dirinya saja. Tak ada yang lain.

"Aku menyesal, Sehun." Suara Baekhyun terdengar serak. "Chanyeol tak seperi dulu. Dia bukan Chanyeol yang kau kenalkan padaku. dia bukan. Dia bukan."

"Ssst….Sst…." Sehun berdesis menenangkan Baekhyun. "Tak ada yang perlu kau sesali. Menyesal hanya akan membuatmu tak bahagia."

Baekhyun menarik tubuhnya dari Sehun dan kakinya terasa lemas. Dia menarik Sehun untuk duduk di sampingnya. Jemari Sehun mengusap air mata Baekhyun dan menyelipkan rambut Baekhyun ke telinga perempuan itu.

"Aku iri dengan Luhan." adu Baekhyun dengan kepala kembali bersandar di dada Sehun. " Itu karena dia memiliki suami sepertimu." Sehun mengelus kepala Baekhyun dan menyisir rambut perempuan itu sekaligus dengan jemarinya.

"Sejak setahun lalu, aku sudah merasakan kalau aku mencintaimu, tapi saat itu kau sudah terlanjur menikah dengan Luhan. aku tak mau dibilang wanita kejam karena telah meninggalkanmu dan kemudian kembali padamu setelah kau bahagia dengan perempuan lain. Chanyeol tak pernah memperlakukanku seperti kau memperlakukanku dulu."

"Hei, kau hanya harus tahu kalau aku dan Chanyeol itu memang jauh berbeda. Kau hanya perlu menyesuaikan diri dengannya. Dia mencintaimu dan kau pun begitu. Tak ada kata penyesalan, mengerti?" Sehun menganggukkan kepala sambil terus mengusap air mata Baekhyun.

Waktu terasa berjalan lambat untuk Sehun dan Baekhyun. Kedunya sedang bernostalgia ke masa-masa mereka. Sungguh bahagia. Hingga ponsel Sehun bergetar dan bunyi _bip-bip_ merusak segalanya.

Baekhyun akhirnya tersadar dan menarik tubuhnya. Mengusap sendiri air mata terakhirnya dan menatap Sehun penuh makna. Sehun masih tak mempedulikan ponselnya. Ia mengelus kening Baekhyun hingga ke dagunya dan membuat Baekhyun memejam untuk merasakan lembutnya belaian tangan Sehun. Mereka berdua sama-sama kehilangan akal sehat mereka dan semakin mendekatkan kepala mereka. Sangat dekat hingga dapat merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing. Kedua pasang mata mereka telah terpejam dan Sehun meraih tengkuk Baekhyun. Menariknya dengan perlahan namun pasti dan mulai mencium bibir Baekhyun.

Keduanya saling menikmati pagutan mereka masing-masing dan sesekali melepasnya untuk mengambil nafas, kemudian menyatukan bibir mereka lagi. tak ada sungkan ataupun cangggung lagi. Hingga semuanya berakhir ketika suara klakson mobil menggedor gendang telinga mereka dengan tak sopan.

"Uh, maafkan aku Baekhyun." Bisik Sehun. Baekhyun memalingkan wajah karena malu telah berciuman dengan laki-laki yang bahkan bukan siapa-siapanya. Perempuan itu lantas berdiri dan berjalan dengan mengatur nafasnya yang entah kenapa menderu bak mesin mobil balap. Ia membukakan pintu itu dan ternyata si-pengganggu-yang-tak-sopan-itu-adalah Jongin.

 _Selalu seperti itu,_ batin Sehun ketika melihat wajah Jongin.

"Jongin?!" Kata Baekhyun sedikit tersentak.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar. "Oh, hai! Baekhyun. Aku lihat mobil Sehun ada di lu—"

"Hei! Kau ini bagaimana? Kau menyuruhku ke sini dan sekarang kau juga ke sini." Sentak Sehun yang memotong ucapan Jongin.

"Oh pantas saja mobilmu ada di luar." Jongin kembali menebar senyumannya. "Jadi mana print out-nya? Kau sangat lama, aku kawatir kau tidak ke rumah Baekhyun. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk ke sini."

Sehun sedikit melempar print out itu ke Jongin, tapi untungnya Jongin langsung dapat menangkapnya. Sekedar informasi, Jongin dulu sering ikut kegiatan baseball saat masih di SMA.

"Oh, ya sudah. Aku langsung pulang saja." Kata Jongin polos. Baekhyun membalas dengan membungkuk dan kemudian Jongin ikut berbungkuk.

"Aku juga harus kembali." Sahut Sehun kemudian. Baekhyun beralih menatap Sehun dan lantas berbungkuk.

Setelah dua orang laki-laki itu pergi, Baekhyun menutup pintunya kembali dan mendapati minuman yang ia buatkan untuk Sehun ternyata sudah habis. Baekhyun tersenyum. Beberapa pikiran tentang Sehun terbesit dalam otaknya.

Untuk Jongin, laki-laki itu benar sekali jika sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. Dia memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh dan langsung menuju rumahnya kembali tanpa mampir-mampir dulu. Sementara Sehun, meskipun ia juga akan kembali ke rumahnya, tetapi dia tidak menancap gas dengan penuh. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengendarai santai mobilnya sambil tangan kirinya menggeser layar ponselnya

Ia begitu penasaran dengan notifikasi tadi. _Awas kalau bukan berita penting!,_ geram Sehun. "Seorang preman meninggal karena keracunan minuman beralkohol yang diyakini mengandung senyawa sianida."

Sehun meng-scrool down dan melihat foto seorang laki-laki yang terkapar dengan mulut berbusa. Di bawah foto itu terdapat nama korban yang bernama ZITAO. Sehun lantas menggeleng dan menambahi. "Apa bagusnya laki-laki ini masuk ke berita. Seorang preman sepertinya memang lebih baik tidak ada, bukan?"

Setelah itu, Sehun kembali meletakkan ponselnya dan mulai menyetir. Pahanya sedikit tidak nyaman karena terganjal benda di sakunya. Di keluarkannya benda itu dengan tangan kirinya dan lantas membuangnya ke luar lewat jendela. Tidak selang waktu lama, dia mulai cegukan. Ditepikannya mobil itu di salah satu minimarket dan tak sengaja, matanya melihat mobil _Chevy Corvette Stingray_ berwarna merah terparkir di halaman minimarket itu. ia berhenti sejenak untuk memerhatikan mobil tak murah itu dan teringat jika satu-satunya orang yang ia kenal memilikinya adalah,

"Chanyeol!" itu dia. Sehun kembali terperanjat saat mengetahui nama Chanyeol dipanggil oleh perempuan yang dua tahun lalu ia nikahi. Luhan. **TBC / END**

.

.

.

 **Saya bingung harus sebut ini apa? Sequel-nya atau chapter 2-nya. Niatnya sih, pas waktu buat yang lalu itu oneshoot. Tapi karena di situ menurutku alurnya terlalu cepet dan alhasil enggak nyambung sama judulnya. Jadi aku mau buat sequelnya, dan masalahnya lagi di cerita yang lalu, konfliknya belum saya ungkap jadi belum bisa dianggap END.**

 **Oke, klarifikasi saja lah, saya putuskan mengubahnya jadi chapter. Menurut readers bagaimanaaa? Enggak apa-apa kan? Oneshoot-nya aku fikirkan lagi, oke. Maaf yaa..**

 **REVIEWWWW PLISS….. (oh ya maafkan kalau ceritanya terlalu panjang dan gak nyambung.. saya akan usahakan lebih baik. hihi)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oke. Thanks ya, buat kalian yang sudah meramaikan kolom review.. makasih buangeeet.**

Jadi sebelum masuk ke cerita, saya mau klarifikasi soal _Sehun_ dan _Baekhyun_ yang malah kelihatannya selingkuh (yang padahal itu enggak kok). Tahu kan, kadang kala itu kesabaran udah sampai batas. Terus mau curhat tapi enggak ada temen atau saudara. Nah, itu yang di rasa Baekhyun. Ditambah, waktu itu Baekhyun lagi sakit hati banget, terus Sehun datang. Makanya dia langsung ambruk ke Sehun dan pernah denger enggak sih, kalau sedang berduaan itu biasanya yang ketiga setan? Oh iya satu lagi, pernah denger juga kalau 'laki-laki kayak kucing yang ngembat semua jenis ikan'? kurang-lebih, Sehun kayak gitu. Jadi jangan salahin Sehun yaa… dan untuk alasan Sehun yang belum move on itu sebenarnya bukan kayak gitu. Jadi Sehun itu aslinya udah move on 100% dari Baekhyun. Buktinya dia enggak pernah ada pertengkaran apapun sama Luhan dan pernikahannya langgeng2 aja selama ini. justru Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang suka berantem. Mangkanya Sehun beruntung menikah sama Luhan enggak sama Baekhyun. Tapi gimana ya… 'kan cowok itu nafsunya gede banget dan kadang enggak bisa ngontrol. Terus balik lagi ke sifat asli cowok yang kayak kucing, ditambah bagaimana pun Sehun move on kalau Baekhyun-nya malah kayak gitu, emang cowok mana yang bakal kuat iman? Kalau pun ada itu saya enggak masukin ke FF saya. Kemudian, selama ini kan Sehun sekantor bahkan seruang kerja sama Baekhyun, tapi dia enggak pernah ada perasaan ser-ser lagi. Terus Baekhyun juga selama itu dia masih kuat nahan sikap Chanyeol yang asli—beda banget sama dulu. Jadi Baekhyun juga masih enggak butuh tempat curhat.

Oke, itu pembelaanku buat Sehun dan Baekhyun.

Gimana udah clear? Gakpapa kok, saya seneng kalo ada yang nanya daripada nanti kalian tersesat di jalan ceritanya dan malah salah faham. Entar saya yang repot jelaskan. Hihihi.

Eh, satu lagi. buat yang masih bingung, saya juga sama. Soalnya ini masih 2 chap. jadi masih banyak juga yang belum keungkap. ini masih awal kok, saya janji penjelasan akan menanti readers di chap-chap selanjutnya. _**Just follow this story, ne?**_ udah deh ya, langsung baca aja…..

.

 **Warn of typo(s) dan ini genderswitch. DLDR***

Happy reading, guys!

.

.

#flashback on

Pagi itu Baekhyun seperti biasanya selalu mengunjungi ruang loker sebelum masuk ke kelas. Ia mengambil buku notenya yang kemarin tertinggal di loker. Kyungsoo, temannya menemani dia, tetapi tak seperti biasanya, Kyungsoo pagi ini terlihat begitu murung dan tidak bersemangat.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Entahlah," Kyungsoo merubah ekspresi wajahnya dengan cepat. "Aku hanya merasa sedikit iri padamu."

Mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo barusan, Baekhyun hampir saja mati karena tersedak liurnya. "IRI?!" mata Baekhyun juga membelalak saking kagetnya.

"Aku pernah bilang padamu kalau aku menyukai anak kelas IPA berinisial 'S'."

Entah kenapa Baekhyun punya firasat yang tidak baik dengan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau tidak sadar juga saat aku pernah marah-marah pada adik kelas yang mencoba menggoda Sehun?" Lanjut Kyungsoo dengan berdiri membelakangi Baekhyun. Posisi Kyungsoo tepat menghadap pintu, dengan menggigit bibirnya, Kyungsoo mencoba menahan rasa sakit dalam hatinya. Pandangannya buram karena air mata tetapi dia dapat melihat siluet Sehun berjalan menuju ke arahnya—arah Baekhyun.

"Jadi, maksudmu kau menyukai Sehun?"

Kyungsoo berbalik dan meraih pundak Baekhyun. Mengelusnya sebentar dan kemudian tersenyum. "Lupakan, lagipula Sehun mencintaimu bukan aku."

Baekhyun masih diam dengan segala penyesalan yang terasa menumpuk di pundaknya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo lama tanpa berkata apapun. Tangannya mengepal, hatinya dengan seenaknya mengolok tindakannya yang saat itu dengan gembira menyebarkan berita jika ia berpacaran dengan Sehun kepada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, maafkan aku." Kata Baekhyun lirih dengan nada suara penuh dengan rasa bersalah.

"Lupakan saja, Baekhyun. Aku harus pergi, tadi aku lihat Sehun berjalan menuju sini." Kata Kyungsoo berbalik lagi dan pergi melewati pintu dengan segala perasaan yang bercampur aduk di dalam hatinya.

Tak selang waktu lama, Sehun benar-benar muncul. Seragamnya terlihat sedikit berantakan dengan kemejanya yang keluar dari celananya. Sehun memang bukan anak yang patuh aturan. Seragamnya yang terdiri dari kemeja putih itu bersih tanpa ada logo-logo sekolah dan dasi. Dua kancing teratas kemejanya juga tak pernah di kancingkan.

"Baek, ada apa? Kau melamun?" tanya Sehun sembari melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang loker.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan menarik Sehun untuk duduk di kursi panjang di ruangan itu. "Tadi, Kyungsoo berkata padaku soal perasaannya."

Sehun diam saja, masih tak merespon.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh karena selama ini aku tidak peka dengan Kyungsoo. Kau tahu, dia menyukaimu dan kemarin aku dengan bangganya menceritakan tentang hubungan baru kita." Jelas Baekhyun dengan nafas memburu.

Sehun langsung mendekap Baekhyun yang tampak panik. Dengan gerakan lihai, Sehun mengelus punggung Baekhyun dan sesekali mengecup pucuk kepalanya. "Sudahlah, lagipula semuanya juga sudah terjadi."

"Aku ini memang bukan teman yang baik." gerutu Baekhyun, merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. lagipula aku juga tidak pernah memiliki perasaan apa-apa pada Kyungsoo. Malahan aku sangat kaget mendengar penjelasanmu. Soalnya, yang aku tahu, Kyungsoo sering berkunjung ke rumah Jongin. Aku kira mereka pacaran." Hibur Sehun yang tidak sepenuhnya berbohong.

"Kyungsoo juga sering memuji anak laki-laki di sini. Oleh sebab itu, aku mengira dia hanya sekedar main-main saja." Adu Baekhyun yang masih jatuh di pelukan Sehun.

Sepasang kekasih ini terus berpelukan dengan mesranya tanpa sadar ada seseorang di balik dinding yang terus mengawasi mereka dengan air mata yang selalu menetes.

.

.

 **Dua tahun setelah kelulusan senior high School.**

"Selamat ya, Jongin. Aku tidak menyangka kau menikah saat ini." ucap Sehun sambil bersalaman dengan Jongin.

Hari itu, Jongin dan Kyungsoo resmi menikah setelah masa pacaran mereka yang tergolong tidak biasa ( _Long story)._ Kyungsoo sudah yakin dengan keputusannya menikah dengan Jongin, sepupu Sehun. perempuan itu sudah sepenuhnya melupakan Sehun.

"Selamat juga untukmu, Kyungsoo." Tambah Sehun kepada perempuan bergaun putih panjang di samping Jongin.

"Mana Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo mencoba mencari Baekhyun.

"Dia masih di toilet." Jawab Sehun.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo melangsungkan pernikahan di sebuah gereja dengan pamor tinggi. Keduanya sangat bekerja keras mengumpulkan uang demi pesta pernikahannya. Sehun selalu berangan-angan akan menikah dengan Baekhyun di taman dan dengan latar danau. Akan tetapi, pesta seperti itu tentunya membutuhkan banyak dana. tidak hanya itu, orang tua Sehun tidak seperti orang tua Jongin yang kekayaannya minta ampun. Dan Baekhyun juga bukan dari keluarga ningrat layaknya Kyungsoo. Jadi, itu hanya sebatas angan-angan Sehun saja. Laki-laki itu juga tahu kalau Baekhyun nantinya akan menerima apa-adanya perihal masalah ekonomi Sehun.

.

.

Malam setelah acara pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Sehun mendapat pesan dari sahabatnya yang bernama Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. sahabatnya itu memberitahu Sehun tentang restaurant barunya. Ia juga akan memberi free untuk setiap makanan yang Sehun pasan. Untuk itu, ia berniat akan mengajak Baekhyun ke sana. Sehun belum sadar jika ini awal dari kehancuran hubungannya.

' _Aku membuka cabang restaurant baru. Datanglah kemari. Aku akan memeberimu gratis makan sepuasnya malam ini. Kau juga boleh mengajak orang lain. Tapi kapasitasnya hanya 1 orang saja. datang ya!_ ' itulah isi pesannya.

"Hai, Chanyeol!" sapa Sehun pada sahabatnya itu.

Chanyeol ikut membalas sapaan Sehun dengan berbungkuk hormat. Setelah itu, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangnya ke perempuan di samping Sehun. Tubuh Chanyeol kehilangan kendali dan seperti terpaku oleh perempuan itu. perempuan kecil dengan gaun silver selutut dan rambut di gerai memanjang dengan sepatu hak tinggi yang sangat cocok menempel di kakinya, membuat Chanyeol harus menahan jantungnya agar tak melompat keluar.

"Halo, namaku Baekhyun. Aku kekasih Sehun."

JLEB.

.

.

Perkenalan itu adalah awal dari semua masalah yang Sehun-Baekhyun-Chanyeol hadapi. Awalnya, Baekhyun hanya sekedar mempromosikan restaurant Chanyeol pada teman- temannya untuk dijadikan tempat nongkrog mereka sepulang aktivitas, tetapi Chanyeol mengira lain. Ia pertama-tama meminta nomor ponsel Baekhyun, pin, dan akun sosmed lainnya. Chanyeol mulai chatting dengan Baekhyun tapi masih dengan bahasan yang biasa.

Hingga pada suatu hari, Chanyeol nekad untuk membicarakan hal ini pada Sehun.

"Sehun, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun?"

Sehun tampak terkjut dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol padanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak. Aku kira hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun biasa-biasa saja. seperti bukan sepasang kekasih." Komentar Chanyeol yang seketika membuat Sehun terperangah.

"Aku tidak yakin apa maksdumu. Tapi perkataanmu ada benarnya. Tiga bulan lalu aku melamar Baekhyun dengan gaji pertamaku yang memang tidak seberapa. Dia menerimanya dan kami akan menikah. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Baekhyun dengan kekuranganku. Oleh sebab itu, aku kerja keras untuk mendapatkan uang dan setidaknya pernikahan kami tidak akan jelek-jelek amat. Makanya akhir-akhir ini, aku sangat sibuk."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk dengan otak yang berfikir lain.

"Sehun, apa kau akan marah kalau aku katakan jika aku mencintai Baekhyun?"

HUK..UHUK..

Sehun hampir memuntahkan kembali minumnya.

"Kenapa kau sangat kaget?" Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya dan berdiri membelakangi Sehun serta menatap pemandangan kota lewat dinding kaca ruangannya. "Hal seperti itu kukira wajar terjadi, Sehun. Baekhyun gadis yang cantik dan manis. Kalian hanya diikat tali pertunangan. Setiap perempuan membutuhkan kepastian untuk hidupnya nanti, Sehun. kalau kau meminta Baekhyun untuk menunggumu mengumpulkan uang sebanyak mungkin, Baekhyun juga akan lelah. Daripada Baekhyun berpaling dengan laki-laki lain yang tidak jelas sifatnya, lebih baik kau berikan Baekhyun padaku. Kau sudah kenal denganku lama dan kau juga sudah tahu bagaimana sifatku. Aku juga sudah mapan. Apa lagi?"

Sehun tak sabar untuk tak menghancurkan mulut sialan Chanyeol. Berani sekali, sahabatnya berkata demikian dengan santai dan lantang. Serta yang paling memuakkan, Chanyeol mengatakannya seolah-olah dirinya lebih pantas dengan Baekhyun karena sudah mapan daripada Sehun yang menurut Chanyeol jauh dari status kaya.

Sehun berhasil memberikan barang dua sampa lima tonjokan di wajah Chanyeol. ia kini sedang melangkah keluar restaurant dengan hati panas dan kalut akan amarah. Chanyeol menyombongkan dirinya dan merendahkan Sehun dengan mudah dan tanpa menimbang kembali ucapannya.

"Sialan, kau Park Chanyeol! lihat saja aku akan membalasmu dengan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan hidungmu."

.

.

Satu minggu setelah pertengkaran itu, Sehun tak bertemu dengan Chanyeol sama sekali. Baekhyun? Iya, Sehun bahkan lupa kalau dia masih memiliki kekasih yang membutuhkannya. Malam itu, Sehun berangkat ke apartemen Baekhyun dan akan menghabiskan malam bersama. Lagipula besok tanggal merah. Jadi, sekalian Sehun akan mengajak Baekhyun pergi dengan uang tabungannya yang sengaja ia sisihkan.

Saat perjalanan ke apartemen Baekhyun yang kebetulan melewati restaurant Chanyeol, Sehun tidak sengaja melihat Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari mobil hadiah ulang tahunnya ke dua puluh empat dari neneknya. Mobil berwarna hitam yang dikenal dengan nama Aston Martin DB10 itu tampak seperti maskot diantara sederatan mobil-mobil yang terparkir di halaman depan restaurant.

Sehun sengaja memperlambat laju mobilnya karena dia melihat Chanyeol tak langsung masuk ke restaurant, melainkan berjalan memutar ke sisi samping mobilnya dan kemudian dengan wajah sok gantengnya (menurut Sehun), ia membuka pintu itu dan seorang perempuan keluar dengan dandanan bak artis.

Sehun sontak mengerem mobilnya mendadak, tak peduli dengan makian beberapa pengemudi lainnya dan memilih untuk berbelok ke restaurant.

Setelah memarkir mobilnya, Sehun keluar dari mobil dan berjalan tergesa-gesa masuk. Debar jantungnya memburu dengan tempo cepat. Sehun mulai berkeringat. Ia membuka pintu restaurant ber-ac itu dengan kasar hingga sedikit berderit dan segara mengedarkan pandangnya ke segala penjuru ruangan. Kemudian, manic matanya menangkap sosok tinggi Chanyeol berjalan menaiki tangga dengan balutan tuxedo yang dikenal dengan nama The Diamond Armor Suit. Di depan Chanyeol tampak perempuan berjalan duluan dengan gaun bermotif, berwarna ungu dan rambut disanggul.

Sehun mencoba menyusul Chanyeol dan perempuan yang diyakininya adalah Baekhyun, kekasihnya. Tetapi suasana restaurant sedikit ramai dan menembus keramaian itu membuat Sehun harus sedikit beradu argument dengan beberapa pelanggang.

Setelah melewati masa-masa sulit, Sehun akhirnya telah naik ke atas—bar khusus pelanggang VIP. Di sana, tepat di depan mata kepala Sehun, Baekhyun duduk bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol. tangan Chanyeol juga sesekali mengambil kesempatan dengan merangkul Baekhyun. Tak hanya itu, Chanyeol juga mengelus lembut dan mesra kepala Baekhyun sambil sesekali membisikkan kata-kata kepada Baekhyun yang kemudian ditanggapi dengan senyuman manja Baekhyun.

Dihampirinya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan segera oleh Sehun. "APA-APAAN INI?!"

Baekhyun sontak berdiri menghadap Sehun dan Chanyeol masih duduk dengan kaki menyilang. "Sehun?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, bukan?" tanya Chanyeol setengah mengejek.

"Sehun, aku bisa jelaskan ini." Sahut Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar.

Sehun diam saja menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian. Pengkhiatan yang sahabat dan tunangannya lakukan benar-benar telah menendang Sehun keras-keras. Dia hanya mematung karena saking syoknya. Baekhyun lantas menggenggam tangan Sehun dan Sehun dengan kesadaran penuh menepisnya.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya." Kata Sehun dalam. "Anggap kita tak saling kenal."

.

.

Satu tahun telah berlalu dan Sehun berhasil menjalaninya. Setelah kejadian di restaurant itu, Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi ke China, ke orang tuanya. Di sana ia bekerja di perusahaan milik orang tua Jongin. Dan sebuah jalan menuntunnya ke perempuan bernama Luhan. kebetulan Luhan adalah anak teman arisan ibu Jongin. Jadi setelah pendekatan singkat, Sehun dan Luhan menikah. Satu tahun itu, Sehun jalani dengan Luhan di China. Mereka tidak begitu saling kenal, mengingat masa pendekatan yang terbilang terlalu singkat yaitu, dua bulan. Tetapi satu tahun mereka gunakan untuk belajar memahami satu sama lain dan bagi Sehun, ini cara terbaik untuknya move on dari Baekhyun.

Setelah cukup yakin mereka bisa saling memahami, Sehun memboyong Luhan kembali ke Korea. Sehun sudah terbilang sukses dengan pendapatannya. Dan ia sudah membeli rumah di salah satu kompleks mahal di Korea.

Saat di Korea, Sehun direkomendasikan oleh perusahaan orang tua Jongin untuk bekerja di sama tempat dengan Jongin. Tetapi tanpa diketahui, Baekhyun juga sama bekerjanya di sana. Tentunya, Sehun sempat ingin pindah, tetapi ia telah memiliki kehidupan barunya dengan melupakan kehidupan lamanya. Jadi, ia bertahan di sana. Setiap hari bertemu dengan Baekhyun membuat Sehun terus-menerus mengingat masa lalunya.

 _Tenang, Sehun. Luhan adalah istrimu dan Baekhyun hanya masa lalumu_. Dengan kalimat itu, Sehun memagari dirinya agar tak kembali pada masa lalunya. Dan alhasil, selama satu tahun bekerja bersama satu ruangan dengan Baekhyun (dan Jongin), tidak membuatnya kembali mencintai Baekhyun. Meskipun terkadang, beberapa ingatan dan moment-nya bersama dengan Baekhyun terputar dan jujur ia menikmati masa-masa itu.

Untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mereka menikah tiga bulan sebelum kedatangan Sehun kembali ke Korea. Dan Chanyeol juga tidak lagi bekerja seenaknya dengan hanya mengunjungi restaurant-restaurant miliknya sewaktu-waktu. Beberapa restaurant yang ia miliki hanya sampingan saja. Dan pekerjaan utama Chanyeol adalah meneruskan perusahaan bank swasta milik kakeknya. Tanpa di sadari, Luhan ternyata bekeja di anak cabang perusahaan Chanyeol.

Keduanya sempat beberapa kali melakukan meeting bersama dan awalnya Chanyeol tak tahu kalau Luhan adalah istri Sehun. tetapi ketika tahu jika Luhan adalah istri Sehun, ia kemudian berubah memperlakukan Luhan. ia memberikan promosi jabatan pada Luhan. kenapa? Karena Chanyeol sebenarnya adalah sahabat yang baik dan memberikan promosi jabatan tidak sebanding dengan Sehun yang merelakan Baekhyun untuknya.

Ia tahu, kalau saja saat itu Sehun masih mau mempertahankan Baekhyun, Baekhyun pasti akan tetap bersama Sehun. Tetapi, setelah pertengkaran malam-malam itu, Chanyeol tak langsung pulang setelah mengantarkan Baekhyun. Ia mampir ke apartemen Sehun dan membicarakannya baik-baik. Dari sinilah, Sehun memutuskan untuk mengalah dan pindah ke China.

#flashback off.

 **TBC or END**

 _ **Review ya readers-**_

 _ **Kalau review ramai saya akan go lagi. Jangan pernah sungkan buat review. Saya itu seneng banget loh, baca review-reviewnya readers. Ya, meskipun isinya cuman 'next'. Tapi asli, saya seneng kok. Thanks yaa..! jangan ada yang jadi pembaca bisu yaaa**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Warn of typo(s) dan ini genderswitch. DLDR***

Happy reading, guys!

.

.

Setelah kejadian di minimarket siang itu, Sehun belum juga mau di ajak ngobrol oleh Luhan. Padahal apa yang Luhan lakukan tidak separah apa yang Sehun lakukan sama Baekhyun. Tapi, Sehun masih terbawa suasana soal cerita Baekhyun. Sehun merasa bimbang dengan perasaannya sendiri. Pertama, dia selama ini tidak pernah berfikir yang tidak-tidak soal Baekyun atau masa lalunya. Akan tetapi, setelah kejadian curhat-Baekhyun itu, Sehun jadi seperti bernostalgia ke zaman-zaman mereka dulu dan akibatnya perasaan lama itu pun kembali membeludak. Kedua, sebenarnya kemarahan Sehun bukan pada Luhan atau meskipun dia sedikit marah tetapi sumber kemarahannya yang sesungguhnya adalah Chanyeol.

Sehun ingat saat Chanyeol dulu mencoba meyakinkan dirinya untuk merelakan Baekhyun untuknya dan sekarang Chanyeol sendiri yang mencampakkan Baekhyun. Sehun benar-benar tidak terima, oleh sebab itu dia melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Luhan yang asli itu sangat salah. Tanpa Sehun sadari sendiri, sikapnya mendiamkan Luhan yang berkemungkinan membuat Luhan jadi sedih itu tidak jauh beda dengan sikap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang diam dan tertutup.

Kring…..Kring…

Terdengar bunyi telepon berdering dari ruang tamu. Sehun yang saat itu tengah duduk di ruang kerjanya melirik sebentar ke pintu yang tertutup tidak sempurna di depannya. Tak ada tanda-tanda seseorang berjalan untuk mengangkat telepon sialan itu. Sehun masih menunggu sementara telepon itu terus membisingi telinganya. Hingga dirinya benar-benar memutuskan untuk mengangkat telepon itu. _Siapa keparat yang berani menelponku dan menggangguku?,_ geruru Sehun mengutuk siapapun itu. _Awas saja kalau tidak penting!._

"Iya, halo?"

Sehun mendesah di akhir sapaannya. Memutar bola matanya lelah dan menunggu siapa penelpon tidak tahu suasana itu.

"Ah, halo Sehun."

 _Baekhyun._ Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadinya berdiri malas. Matanya berkilat dan menatap sekitar dengan nyalang. Baekhyun menelponnya. _Oh, Tuhan. Cabut kembali perkataanku tadi. Meskipun ini hanya sebuah percakapan tak penting tapi bila Baekhyun yang menelponku, maka tidak ada hal yang tidak penting._

"Halo, Sehun? apa kau masih di sana?" Suara Baekhyun mengagetkan Sehun yang kala itu melamun tak jelas.

Dengan gugup Sehun menjawab. "Iya, ada apa?"

Terdengar langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Sehun melirik sebentar dan menemukan Luhan berdiri dengan mata sembab dan keadaan berantakan. Sedikit banyak Sehun merasa terkejut dengan penampilan istrinya.

"Begini…." Dari telinganya, Sehun dapat mendengar Baekhyun menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya. "Kau masih ingat dengan pamannya Chanyeol yang bernama Yifan itu, bukan?"

"Iya, tentu saja." Jawab Sehun disertai anggukan. Luhan berjalan melewati Sehun dan kemudian tangannya membuka lemari es dan mengeluarkan sebotol minuman dingin dari sana.

"Oke, bagus. Jadi hari ini villa barunya di buka dan dia mengundangmu ke sana. Aku tadi sudah menelpon Jongin juga. Tapi sayangnya, dia tidak bisa ikut. Kyungsoo mengajaknya berkunjung ke rumah orangtua Kyungsoo." Papar Baekhyun panjang lebar.

Sehun masih belum menjawab apapun. Fikirannya lebih terfokus pada Baekhyun yag berbicara padanya. Baekhyun lebih terkesan biasa saja dan menganggap kejadian pagi tadi tak ada apa-apanya. Lagipula, Sehun juga harus membagi konsentrasinya untuk melihat istrinya yang sudah seperti zombie. ' _Apa aku sebegitu keterlaluannya sampai Luhan terlihat sangat kacau seperti itu?_ '

"Halo? Sehun? bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengguncang gendang Sehun.

"Uhm, aku," Sehun memutar otak, tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

"Sudah, berikan saja telepon ini pada Luhan." Kata Baekhyun cukup lelah dengan Sehun yang selalu gelegapan.

"Iya, baik."

Sehun menjauhkan telepon itu dari telinganya dan menghampiri Luhan. Istrinya sedikit kikuk ketika harus berhadapan dengan Sehun serta menatap mata Sehun. "Baekhyun ingin bicara padamu."

Luhan menerima telepon dengan ragu dan mendekatkannya di telinga. "Halo?"

Segera setelah mendengar sapaan Luhan, Baekhyun segera menjelaskan undangan Yifan untuk keluarganya serta sedikit memaksa Luhan untuk menerimanya. "Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa datang, masa iya, kau juga tidak. Yifan tentunya akan sangat kecewa mendengar ini. ayolah, Lu. Kumohon, aku tidak tega jika harus mengatakan pada Yifan kalau tidak ada satu keluarga pun yang menerima undangannya."

Sedikit berat, Luhan pada akhirnya menjawab "Iya, aku akan datang."

Terdengar sorak-sorak Baekhyun dari sana sambil di selingi tawa yang begitu bahagia.

.

.

.

Malam ketika Sehun dan Luhan datang ke villa baru Yifan, sepasang sejoli itu langsung di sambut oleh Baekhyun dengan wajah sumringah. Tidak hanya itu saja, Perempuan dengan baju merek prada itu terlihat sangat menawan dengan berhiaskan kalung keluaran terbaru dari Harry Winston. Rambutnya di ikat rapi dan dandanannya begitu lembut.

Sehun tak henti-hentinya mencuri lihat ke Baekhyun ketika mereka (minus Chanyeol) makan bersama di meja makan yang sama. Sesekali Sehun tak sengaja menyenggol tangan Baekhyun dan alhasil membuat wanita itu harus tersenyum kikuk. Luhan yang tidak tahu apa-apa saat itu, melihat kejadian itu hanya sebuah pemandangan yang biasa.

"Dimana Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun kemudian.

"Dia sedikit telat. Ada pertemuan dengan tamunya dari luar negeri." Jawab Baekhyun mencoba biasa, tapi asli, saat itu dirinya benar-benar gemetar dan tatapan Sehun yang seperti mengarah tepat ke dirinya membuat wanita itu sesekali menarik kamisol yang menempel di tubuhnya naik.

"Chanyeol memang orang yang sibuk." Angguk Luhan sambil menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, seseorang memanggil nama "Luhan." dan alhasil membuat Luhan beserta dua lainnya ikut menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Bibi Joonmyeon." Kata Luhan setelah mereka berdua berpelukan. "Lama sekali tak bertemu denganmu."

"Iya, aku benar-benar rindu. Apalagi kau memutuskan keluar dari arisan. Kau tahu, setiap arisan hanya ada Kyungsoo dan sungguh, aku benar-benar bosan dengan dia." Jelas Joonmyeon dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Baekhyun 'kan ada." Sahut Luhan polos. Perempuan itu tahu kalau Joonmyeon tak terlalu suka dengan Baekhyun yang menurutnya tak pantas dengan Chanyeol, tetapi itu sudah hampir satu tahun dan apa iya, perasaan tak suka itu masih ada.

Joonmyeon melirik ke Baekhyun sebentar kemudian kembali membuang tatapannya. "Kau seperti tidak tahu saja." sahutnya tidak enak. "Ayo, Luhan, ibu-ibu arisan lainnya berkumpul di sana. Mereka tentunya rindu padamu. ayo-ayo."

Joonmyeon menggamit Luhan untuk ikut bersamanya ke kerumunan yang ada di dekat kolam. Tampak begitu ramai dan hanya dipenuhi oleh ibu-ibu saja. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, kini hanya ada Sehun dan Baekhyun saja di meja makan. Saling pandang untuk sesaat dengan segala kegelisahan memenuhi ruang diantara mereka. Baekhyun tidak begitu dekat dengan keluarga Chanyeol yang kebanyakan tidak suka dengannya dan Luhan juga sudah masuk ke kerumunan ibu-ibu tukan gossip itu, maka perempuan itu kembali meneruskan makannya dengan sesekali melirik Sehun.

"Aku tidak menyangka, bibi Joonmyeon masih seperti itu padamu." Sehun bersuara, memulai perbincangan.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan kemudian menunduk. "Biarkan saja, toh Chanyeol selalu memberikan apapun yang aku mau. aku juga tidak butuh-butuh sekali dengan mereka."

Sehun menghentikan kunyahan dalam mulutnya. Dijatuhkannya garpu dan pisau di piring yang mengakibatkan bungi dentingan yang sedikit membuat Baekhyun berjingkat. Kedua mata Baekhyun menatap Sehun penuh tanya.

"Permisi sebentar." Sehun merubah ekspresinya menjadi seserius mungkin. "Baru tadi pagi kau mengeluh padaku soal Chanyeol dan sekarang kau membanggakan dia?"

"…"

"Oh, ayolah Baekhyun. Aku bahkan belum melupakan rasa nutella dari bibirmu tadi pagi. Masa iya, kau merubah pikiranmu secepat itu?" Sehun tampak benar-benar kehilangan akal saat mulai menyangkut kejadian tadi pagi.

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan, Sehun?" Baekhyun berbalas menatap Sehun dengan tatapan heran. "Kau mau aku terus menjelek-jelekkan Chanyeol? bagaimana pun juga, aku sudah terlanjur menikah dengannya. Memikirkan keburukannya hanya akan menyakiti hatiku saja."

"Oke, kau benar. Tapi apa kau tahu, gara-gara kejadian tadi pagi, aku harus bertengkar dengan Chanyeol hanya karena dia sedang bersama dengan Luhan di minimarket." Sehun menyenderkan tubuhnya dengan menggeleng-geleng frustasi. Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Sehun langsung panik.

"Bertengkar?"

"Iya," jawab Sehun masih tak mau menatap Baekhyun. "Kau bercerita padaku dan membuatku sangat marah pada Chanyeol. kemudian, tepat di waktu itu juga, aku melihat Chanyeol bersama dengan Luhan _lagi._ aku sudah marah membayangkan wajah Chanyeol ketika bersikap dingin padamu dan ditambah waktu itu dia sedang bersama Luhan. aku melampiaskan kekesalanku padanya tentang dirimu tapi melibatkan Luhan. dan kau tahu, akibatnya sampai saat ini aku tidak berbicara dengan Luhan."

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya yang melongo terkejut dengan penjelasan Sehun. pantas saja, Luhan dan Sehun sejak tadi tak terlihat mesra, pikir Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, mendengar aduhanmu tadi dan melihat langsung bagaimana keluarga Chanyeol memperlakukanmu, aku benar-benar tak bisa ambil diam. Aku tak bia membiarkanmu menderita, sedang Chanyeol—"

"Sehun, memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan, huh?" Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan air matanya tampak membendungi matanya.

"…"

Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan pesta itu dan terus berjalan menuju dalam villa. Tangannya sesekali bergerak ke atas untuk mengusap air matanya yang berhasil keluar lewat kelopak matanya. Sehun mengejarnya dan melupakan Luhan begitu saja. Tanpa Sehun sadari, sebuah mobil _Chevy Corvette Stingray_ baru saja masuk gerbang dan sedang mencari tempat untuk memarkir.

"Baekhyun—" Sehun berhasil menarik lengan Baekhyun dan mencengkeramnya erat seolah tak akan melepaskannya.

Baekhyun mencoba menepis tangan Sehun tapi cengekeraman laki-laki itu sangat kuat. Baekhyun kemudian menyerah. Dia masih tertunduk dengan wajah basah oleh air mata. Di depannya, tepat sebuah pintu—pintu yang akan membawa siapa saja yang masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang disebut sebagai kamar. Ya, itu adalah kamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang dipersiapkan khusus oleh Yifan.

Sehun melihat ke sekelilingnya dan mendapati beberapa orang yang lalu lalang menatapnya dengan tatapan menuduh. Sehun segera memutar kenop pintu dan menuntun Baekhyun untuk masuk. Laki-laki itu lantas mendudukkan Baekhyun di kasur dengan hati-hati. Ditangkupnya wajah Baekhyun dan kemudian Sehun mengusap air mata perempuan itu lembut.

"Maafkan aku." Kata Sehun lirih, membuat perempuan itu mendongak dan mendapati Sehun menatapnya dengan penuh dan begitu dalam.

"Aku melepasmu demi Chanyeol. Aku tahu Chanyeol tak bisa bergaul dengan mudah. Ketika dia mengatakan perasaannya padaku, aku sempat tak terima, tetapi saat itu juga, aku tahu kau juga tertarik dengannya. Aku mengalah dari Chanyeol dan pergi ke China. Aku fikir kau tahu kalau melepasmu adalah pilihan terburukku dan aku salah besar. Chanyeol yang kukira bisa membahagiakanmu, pada kenyataannya dia tidak." Papar Sehun masih dengan perasaan menyesal yang mendalam.

"Aku minta maaf, karena ku kau harus ada masalah dengan Luhan." Cicit Baekhyun dengan isakan memilukan.

Sehun tak bisa untuk tak mendekap tubuh ringkih Baekhyun yang seperti begitu rapuh dan siap untuk hancur kapan saja. jadilah, sekarang Sehun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Baekhyun yang juga tenggelam di dadanya. Sehun mengusuk punggung polos tanpa kain itu dengan lembut dan sesekali mencoba menahan desiran panas dalam dirinya.

Baekhyun memang sangat menggoda dengan lipstick merah jambu dan dress yang memamerkan punggung indahnya. Sehun benar-benar berusaha untuk tidak mengkhianati Luhan lagi, meskipun dia telah melakukannya sekali.

"Baekhyun," Sehun melepas pelukannya dan menarik tubuh Baekhyun menjauh. Memegangi pundak lemah Baekhyun dan berkata "Aku telah memutuskan untuk berkata pada Chanyeol soal ini. Aku akan berusaha membuatnya menceraikanmu dan aku juga akan menceraikan Luhan. setelah itu, aku bisa sepenuhnya bersamamu. Kita akan hidup bahagia."

.

.

.

"Luhan," sapa laki-laki bertubuh tinggin bernama Chanyeol.

Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum, "Selama malam."

Chanyeol membalas sapaan Luhan dan kemudian matanya seperti mencari seseorang. Baekhyun. "Kau tidak bersama dengan Baekhyun?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Tapi dia tadi ada di sana. Bibi Joonmyeon mengajakku ke sini, dan aku meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama dengan Sehun."

Chanyeol tercekat mendengar ucapan Luhan. "Apa?!"

"Tenang saja, istrimu tidak akan kenapa-napa."

Tidak, Luhan tidak tahu kalau Sehun dan Baekhyun bukan hanya sekedar teman kantor. Mereka memiliki hubunga lain sebelumnya dan sekarang. Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu untuk saat ini. "Uhm, Lu, aku minta maaf soal tadi pagi. Sehun tentunya marah sekali denganku."

"Kurasa Sehun akan mengerti nanti. Hanya saja saat ini dia masih belum mau mendengarku" Adu Luhan tampak sekali lelah.

"Iya, aku juga akan marah kalau jadi dirinya." Angguk Chanyeol. "Tapi menurutku, ini masih ada kaitannya dengan peristiwa kebakaran itu."

"Sehun tidak menanyakan apapun padaku soal itu." Kata Luhan.

"Itu mungkin karena dia terlalu khawatir padamu. Baekhyun sempat marah. Dia mengira kau dan aku, kita memiliki, yah. Kau tahu," Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

"Lalu, apa kau sudah menjelaskannya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Dia tidak bertanya padaku. aku hanya tidak mau mengungkitnya lagi dengan menceritakannya."

"Tapi setidaknya, dia akan lega kalau kau menceritakan yang sesungguhnya, bahwa saat itu aku memang sedang tidak berada di dalam kantor melainkan di halaman. Lalu bunyi ledakan yang menjadi pemicu kebakaran itu terdengar olehku dan ketika aku berlari untuk menjauh, aku tidak sengaja menabrak mobilmu. Lalu kau menolongku. Dan membawaku ke warung itu."

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dan memikirkan ada benarnya juga apa yang dikatakan Luhan. "Oke, mungkin aku akan menceritakannya. Aku harus mencarinya."

"Tunggu, aku ikut."

.

.

Chanyeol dan Luhan berjalan beriringan mencari pasangan mereka masing-masing. Luhan melihat di tempat terakhir ia meninggalkan dua orang itu, dan tidak ada. Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpencar dan mencari pasangan masing-masing. dan pada akhirnya Chanyeol bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Hai, Chanyeol. Selamat malam." sapa Sehun dengan senyum, entah tulus atau hanya fake. Chanyeol hanya diam masih tak menanggapi.

"Aku telah memaafkanmu soal pagi tadi." Sehun mengedikkan bahu. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu kalau kemarahanku bukan soal itu tapi Baekhyun."

Chanyeol sontak mengangkat alisnya. "Baekhyun?"

 **-TBC-**

 **Ya,ya,ya,ya. Saya minta maaf banget. Pas buat ni chap, entah kenapa otak saya enggak dukung banget deh. Pusing juga sihh. Tapi, akhirnya nemu alurnya dan maaf kalau enggak sesuai.. TTTT**

 **Review/fav/follow-nya THANKS. Kalian the best pokoknyaa…..**

 **Yang belum review, nah jangan lupa review yeee… saya bener-bener bahagia setiap baca tanggapan kalian. oke, pay-pay**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warn of typo(s) dan ini genderswitch. DLDR***

Happy reading, guys!

.

.

.

Air muka Chanyeol benar-benar tidak enak dipandang mata. Laki-laki itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan kedua mata memicing memperhatikan wajah Sehun, laki-laki di depannya.

"Coba kau jelaskan, apa maksud perkataanmu itu?" protes Chanyeol dengan emosi bersesakan di dadanya.

Sehun menunduk sambil terkekeh dan kemudian menggeleng-geleng. Untuk beberapa saat, Chanyeol merasa dirinya dikuasai oleh amarah yang meledak-ledak. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menonjok Sehun hingga babak belur dan tak mampu lagi untuk tertawa, tetapi sekali lagi, Sehun sahabatnya atau lebih tepatnya mantan sahabat, dan hal itu terus memagari Chanyeol untuk menahan luapan amarahnya.

"Sehun kumohon, berkatalah yang jelas. Berhenti tertawa!" geram Chanyeol dengan gigi saling bergemelatuk.

Sehun mendongak dan tangannya mengusap air mata yang ada di sudut matanya akibat dari tertawa yang berlebih. "Oh, ayolah. Kenapa kau begitu serius, hm?"

"Sehun, aku minta kau jangan membuatku se—"

"Chanyeol?!"

Perempuan itu menghambur cepat di pelukan Chanyeol dan seolah dunia ini hanya milik mereka berdua, perempuan bernama Baekhyun itu memeluk Chanyeol begitu intim dan mesra. Sehun benar-benar terperanjat dan matanya seperti tak akan berkedip jika saja Sehun tak merasakan panas.

"Chanyeol, aku benar-benar pusing malam ini. aku ingin segera tidur." Tutur Baekhyun dengan wajah yang benar-benar manja.

Chanyeol tampak seperti kebingungan, tetapi kesempatan ini tak akan disia-siakan. Mumpung Sehun melihatnya, Chanyeol akan membuktikan kalau diantara dirinya dan Baekhyun tidak ada masalah. "Oh, astaga! Benarkah? Ya Tuhan bagaimana ini? oke, sayang kalau begitu ayo akan kuantar kau ke dalam. Oh, atau kugendong saja?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau tidur di villa ini. Aku mau pulang."

Sehun menatap jijik dua orang di depannya. Dalam hatinya, benar-benar kurang ajar manusia bernama Park Chanyeol ini. tetapi sekali lagi, amarahnya di kalahkan oleh perkataan Baekhyun tadi.

 _"Tidak Sehun! jangan! Kumohon jangan buat aku harus merasa bersalah padamu juga pada keluarga kecilmu. Maksudku Luhan. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini, soal kita, soal masa lalu kita, bahkan kejadian tadi pagi dan sekarang ini, tak ada satupun yang mengetahuinya. Aku sudah cukup merasa bersalah soal pagi tadi. Kumohon jangan menambah beban ini lagi. Aku yang telah memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu dan memilih Chanyeol. dan jika sekarang aku harus membayar kesalahanku, biarkan aku membayarnya. Semua yang terjadi pada kita hari ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Aku tidak ingin menyesal lagi. Aku yakin, semuanya akan indah pada waktunya. Hanya saja kita tidak tahu itu kapan."_

Kata demi kata, kalimat demi kalimat, dan setiap emosi yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun saat itu, membuat Sehun kembali mengingat jika dirinya sudah memiliki Luhan. Luhan adalah wanita yang ia nikahi dua tahun lalu di depan orang tua mereka. Sehun telah membuat janji di depan para hadirin gereja dengan mantap saat itu. Luhan bukan hanya sekedar pelampiasan tetapi dia adalah pendamping hidupnya untuk setiap waktu yang ia miliki sekarang. Bukan lagi Baekhyun seperti angan-angannya.

Sehun mengerjap untuk mengembalikan dirinya kepada dunia nyata. Masih dilihatnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di hadapannya yang saling berpelukan manja, atau entahlah. Lalu, dari kejauhan, manik mata Sehun bisa melihat Luhan mencoba menerobos keramaian dan hendak menghampirinya dirinya.

"Ugh, Sehun." Luhan akhirnya datang dengan sedikit nafas tersengal-sengal. Wajahnya juga sedikit panik dengan aura yang tidak biasa.

"Baekhyun?!" mata Luhan sontak membelalak mendapati Baekhyun yang bergelayut lemas di lengan Chanyeol. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit? Wajahmu sedikit sembab."

"Iya, aku sedikit pusing." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada merintih. Lekas-lekas Chanyeol mempererat rangkulannya dan kemudian menatap satu persatu lawan biaranya. Ia mengangguk dan mengucapkan "Aku harus pergi dulu. Selamat malam."

Kepergian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih dikawal oleh tatapan Luhan yang khawatir dengan Baekhyun serta tatapan Sehun yang antara marah, kesal, kecewa, dan semuanya. Lantas setelah Chanyeol memasukkan Baekhyun ke mobil, Luhan membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sehun, suaminya.

"Kau darimana? Aku tadi mencarimu di sana." Luhan berkata sambil menunjuk tempat terakhir dia meninggalkan Sehun dan Baekhyun tadi.

"Aku dari toilet dan sedikit berkeliling untuk melihat villa ini."

"Baiklah," Luhan membasahi bibirnya yang seketika terasa kering. "Aku minta ma—"

"Okay, let's forget about it."

Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya dan berniat menghampiri laki-laki yang sedang menikmati beer bersama banyak orang lainnya di tempat yang tidak jauh dari posisinya. Tetapi, sebuah tangan mencekalnya. "Sehun, tunggu."

Laki-laki itu menoleh ke Luhan yang menatapnya sendu. "Aku ingin kita pulang. Ada suatu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Sehun melihat jam tangannya. Masih pukul sebelas malam dan Luhan sudah minta pulang? Tetapi Sehun hanya mengangguk saja. Ia lantas berjalan menuju parkiran dengan Luhan yang mengekor di belakang.

Dalam hati, Sehun merasa sangat bersalah pada Luhan. Apalagi setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun tadi. Rasa bersalah itu menumpuk di tengkuknya dan seperti sangat memberatkannya.

Sehun membukakan pintu mobil seperti biasa untuk Luhan. meskipun Luhan sedikit canggung, tapi dirinya masih berusaha untuk biasa. Bagi Luhan, energinya harus dihemat untuk berbicara dengan Sehun nanti. Tetapi, semua yang ada dalam dirinya dan hatinya tak bisa ia tahan bahkan sebelum mesin mobil dinyalakan.

Luhan menangis dengan isakan yang lumayan keras. Sehun memperhatikan istrinya dengan terkejut. "Lu, ada apa? Kenapa menangis?"

Luhan menggeleng, tak sanggup berbicara sepatah katapun. Isakannya menghalangi dirinya untuk berbicara. Lidahnya kelu dan tenggorokannya diganjal oleh sesuatu yang menyesakkan. Sehun dengan cepat memegang pundak Luhan dan menggoyangkannya. Dan secepat itu pula, Luhan menepis tangan Sehun dan air matanya telah membasahi wajahnya hingga riasannya hancur seketika.

"Lu, ada apa denganmu? Apa seseorang menyakitimu?"

"IYA!" Teriak Luhan dengan suara parau. "Seseorang telah menghancurkan aku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku heran denganmu. Apa kau ini tidak merasa bersalah sedikit pun?" Luhan kembali menutupi wajahnya dan melanjutkan menangis.

Sehun meneguk liurnya sendiri. "Jadi kau tahu?"

"Sehun, aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku. Aku meninggalkan orang tuaku sendirian di China hanya supaya kau bisa bahagia di Korea. Aku meninggalkan teman, saudara, sahabat dan semuanya. Aku meninggalkan mereka hanya demi bersamamu."

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang yang terjadi padamu dan Baekhyun di dalam kamar itu. tapi, apa kau tidak sadar? Semua yang ada di sini mengenal Baekhyun. Mereka mengenal Baekhyun sebagai istri Park Chanyeol. Nyonya Park. Dan kau memeluknya di depan umum. Oh, astaga Sehun."

"Lu, aku.."

"Apa?! Apa yang akan kau katakan?" Luhan memajukan tubuhnya dan memojokkan Sehun dalam rasa bersalahnya.

"Aku menerima kau mendiamkan aku sejak pagi tadi. Aku tahu aku salah karena aku pergi dengan Chanyeol tanpa memberitahumu atau tanpa izinmu. Tapi aku hanya pergi bersamanya dan dia hanya mengantarku. Tidak lebih. Dan sekarang bandingkan denganmu, kau memeluk Baekhyun dengan begitu.."

"Aku hanya…"

" 'Hanya?' " Luhan membulatkan matanya dan Sehun tak mampu bicara banyak. "Sehun aku memang tidak seperti Baekhyun yang…"

"Aku minta maaf, Lu." Sehun menyela di sela-sela ucapan Luhan.

Sehun menarik istrinya yang mulai lemas dan sudah tak mampu mengeluarkan suara lagi dalam tangisnya. Bahkan air matanya saja sudah tak keluar. Sehun terus mendekap istrinya meskipun isrinya berulang mengelak.

"Aku minta maaf, Lu. Aku minta maaf. Aku bersumpah padamu tadi aku hanya memeluk Baekhyun saja tidak lebih. Kau boleh marah padaku sekarang. Aku memang bersalah" _untuk setiap kalimat yang aku ucapkan pada Baekhyun tadi. Dan aku juga telah mengkhianati sumpah dan janjiku sendiri di altar dua tahun lalu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksimu kalau saja kau tahu kalau aku berciuman dengan Baekhyun tadi pagi_ "Aku minta maaf."

"Sehun kenapa kau begitu tega? Kenapa? Aku… aku…"

Tubuh Luhan terjatuh lemas di pelukan Sehun. begitu menyadari jika mata istrinya terpejam, Sehun begitu panik dan mengguncang tubuh Luhan. Wanita itu tak bergerak. Dengan segera Sehun memosisikan Luhan di kursi sampinya dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman lalu segera menancap gas.

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya dalam keadaan begitu panik hingga tidak jarang ia harus memaki beberapa mobil atau kendaraan lainnya yang mengemudi sembarangan. Sesekali ia juga melirik Luhan yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Bagaimana ini? kalau ada apa-apa dengan Luhan bagaimana?

Teleponnya berdering dan nama Baekhyun tertera di sana. Sehun bertambah panik. Dia ingin segera mengangkat telefon itu tapi dia sedang menyetir dan perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Tetapi, jika ia tidak mengangkatnya, bagaimana kalau itu penting? _Shit,_ bukan karena penting ataukan tidaknya tapi yang telepon ini Baekhyun. Dan segala yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun bagi Sehun adalah penting. Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan Luhan? dia juga sedang tak sadarkan diri. Lalu mana yang harus Sehun dahulukan? Baekhyun? Ataukah Luhan?

Sehun me-reject telepon Baekhyun dan setelah itu Sehun menambah kecepatannya. Dia tahu, pasti Baekhyun akan kecewa padanya, tapi Sehun tidak bisa mengabaikan Luhan begitu saja setelah apa yang terjadi. dan Luhan adalah sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

"SUSTER?! SUSTER?!"

Sehun membopong Luhan dengan berteriak-teriak memanggil suster rumah sakit itu. segera, sebuah brankar datang dengan beberapa perawat yang begitu panik karena Sehun yang menghebohkan keadaan rumah sakit yang sedang sepi saat itu.

"Anda tenang dulu. Istri anda akan baik-baik saja." sahut salah seorang suster dengan wajah yang sudah sedikit tenang.

Sehun berhenti di depan pintu saat istrinya masuk ke ruang pemeriksaan. Sehun kemudian duduk dengan wajah penuh keringat. Bahkan dirinya tak peduli jika baju mahalnya harus basah karena keringat. Luhan terpenting!(untuk saat ini).

Tak butuh waktu yang lama, seorang dokter bertubuh bulat keluar dan Sehun segera menerjangnya dengan kepanikan. "Bagaimana dokter? Istri saya baik-baik saja, bukan?"

.

.

"Aku minta maaf, Lu." Kata Sehun dengan wajah memelas.

Istrinya, Luhan diam saja sambil memandang wajah Sehun. Luhan sudah pulang dari rumah sakit dan Sehun terus-menerus mengajukan maaf pada Luhan. Rasa sakit dalam hatinya tidak juga hilang meskipun Sehun tak henti-hentinya meminta maaf.

"Lu, bicaralah sesuatu." Desak Sehun lagi dengan tangan yang menggenggam tangan Luhan. meskipun Luhan membiarkan tangannya digenggam oleh Sehun tapi Luhan tak bicara apapun.

.

.

Di sisi lain, suasana kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun begitu sesak akan perasaan takut Baekhyun yang tinggi. Dia berbohong pada Chanyeol jika kepalanya pusing dan alhasil, dirinya harus terus berpura-pura agar Chanyeol tak menanyakan alasan dirinya berbohong.

"Ya sudah Baek, besok tidak usah masuk kerja. Aku juga akan membolos kalau kau mau aku menemanimu, bagaimana?" Chanyeol duduk bersandar di samping Baekhyun sambil mengelus kening Baekhyun dengan sendu.

Baekhyun semakin takut untuk berkata dan bertingkah. Chanyeol terlalu dekat dengannya dan kalau sampai Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun berbohong, habislah!

"Entahlah, tapi kurasa besok akan sembuh." Jawab Baekhyun sambil membenamkan kepalanya diantara selimut dan dada Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin bertanya padamu soal di villa tadi." Chanyeol menarik tangannya yang semula mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tegang dan panik. "Bertanya apa?"

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan saat aku belum datang? Terlebih saat Luhan meninggalkanmu."

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya melanjutkan makan dan setelah itu berkeliling."

"Dengan siapa? Sehun?"

Baekhyun membelalak di dalam dekapan Chanyeol. "Tidak. Sendiri. Berkeliling sendiri."

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Aku tahu istriku takkan membohongiku atau menyembunyikan sesuatu. Benar, bukan?"

Baekhyun belum selesai mencerna kalimat Chanyeol dan suaminya langsung menundukkan kepala dan menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Menciumnya dan merasakan kerinduan masing-masing. Membagi perasaan mereka satu sama lain sebelum Chanyeol melepaskan pagutannya dan menempelkan keningnya di kening Baekhyun seraya menatap mata Baekhyun dalam. "Aku sangat menghargai sebuah kejujuran meskipun itu buruk daripada kebohongan yang berkedok sakarin manis. Kau harus tahu kalau pemanis buatan seperti sakarin akan meninggalkan pahit di ujungnya."

Baekhyun sekarang benar-benar pusing tidak tertolong. Setelah Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun, wanita itu tak henti-hentinya untuk menyeka keringat yang ada di keningnya.

Tubuhnya bahkan menggigil dan fikirannya menambah buruk keadaannya dengan membuat khayalan yang begitu buruk di kepalanya. "Tidak. Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi!"

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan segera menelfon Sehun. Lama. Sehun tak kunjung mengangkat teleponnya padahal Baekhyun gemetar di tempatnya. "Oh, ayolah Sehun! Angkat!" cicitnya sepelan mungkin.

Tapi kemudian, Baekhyun mendengar 'Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk.'

"Sial!" Baekhyun mengumpat masih dengan suara pelan. Akan ditekannya sekali lagi tetapi..

"Baekhyun, sedang menelfon siapa?"

"Ugh?!" Baekhyun menjatuhkan ponselnya dan Chanyeol menatap layar ponsel Baekhyun. Segera diambil ponsel itu dan mengunci layarnya. "Tidak. Aku hanya berfikir kalau aku akan menghubungi kantor. Aku akan mengatakan kalau besok aku akan sedikit terlambat bahkan tidak masuk."

Chanyeol diam dan tersenyum lembut, membuat Baekhyun sedikit dapat bernafas lega. "Jangan dipaksakan. Kalau memang masih pusing jangan masuk saja."

"Tidak. Aku sudah tidak terlalu pusing. Besok aku akan sembuh dan kerja." Jawab Baekhyun masih keras kepala.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke ranjang dan melepas kaos oblongnya (Jadi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu sudah berganti pakaian dari pakaian pas di villa tadi ke baju tidur). Melemparnya sembarangan dan menyunggingkan senyum "Jadi sudah tidak pusing?"

Baekhyun menunduk karena malu. Debar jantungnya kembali dipacu cepat setelah tadi harus berbohong dengan Chanyeol. Tapi tentunya, rasanya sungguh berbeda, antara debar karena takut atau debar karena Chanyeol menatapnya dengan aneh.

Chanyeol terus memasang senyumnya. Istrinya menunduk dan Chanyeol sudah mengarahkan kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari samping. "Aku tak menyangka wajahmu akan semerah itu."

Chanyeol menarik lepas simpul tali di pundak Baekhyun yang merupakan kaitan agar gaun tidurnya tak melorot. Segera setelah Chanyeol dengan cepat melepasnya, secepat itu pula gaun tidur itu jatuh dan menampakkan bagian atas tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol semakin mempelebar senyumnya. Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menutupi (kerena malu). Tapi, Chanyeol menghentikan tangan Baekhyun dan mendorong tubuh Baekhyun untuk terbaring.

Baekhyun benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus di bawah Chanyeol dan laki-laki itu mengusap wajah Baekhyun pelan lantas mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu bergesekan dengan dadanya dan sungguh, Chanyeol tak dapat mengendalikan kedua tangannya untuk tak mencari tahu apa itu.

Hingga sebuah nada dering telepon yang diyakini milik Baekhyun bunyi dan _Oh Tuhan_ , semuanya terhenti seketika. Terlihat jelas kekesalah di wajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih belum sepenuhnya memperhatikan Chanyeol karena pandangannya masih kabur dan nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal. Chanyeol ambruk ke samping Baekhyun dan berbaring sambil masih mengatur nafas. Ia lantas bangkit dan memungut kaosnya yang tadi terlempar begitu saja.

"Angkat teleponmu dan urusi urusanmu segera." Chanyeol telah memasang kaosnya dan kembali melanjutkan "Lain kali mungkin kau harus mematikan ponselmu."

Baekhyun menatap kepergian Chanyeol dan kemudian meraih ponselnya.

"Sehun."

 **-TBC-**

 **Yuhuuu, chap 5 'done'. Ya, gimana nih? Maaf, kalau ini chap rada lama. Soalnya barengan sama ujian dan tugas2 bikin pusing lainnya.**

 **Tersanjung banget kalau kalian ternyata nungguin. Buahahaha… Nah, yaudah yang nunggu2, review-nya juga jangan lupa yaaaa.. asli, setiap baca review kalian, bawaannya pengen buru2 update. Nah, tapi kalau review-nya ngga dukung ya saya-nya jadi enggak semangat dan updatenya lama (soalnya otak buntu juga).**

 **Jadi jangan sungkan, review aja dan yang cuman jadi silent rider, duh, emangnya sampai kapan kalian menyembunyikan identitas kalian? saya ini orangnya gampang kepo gitu. Review yaaa… jadi yang enggak dikenal itu enggak enak lohh (menurut saya sih) *plak**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warn of typo(s) dan ini genderswitch. DLDR***

Happy reading, guys!

.

.

.

Ruangan kerja terasa begitu canggung, khususnya bagi Sehun dan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua datang lebih awal, entah kenapa selang kedatangan mereka tak begitu lama dan berakhir pada kecanggungan di keduanya. Jongin belum juga datang. Anak itu memiliki kebiasaan tidak bisa bangun sebelum jam tujuh. Meskipun dirinya terancam dipecat setiap waktu, tapi siapa orangnya yang berani memecatnya?

Jongin anak dari seorang jutawan terkenal di China dan dirinya juga merupakan menantu dari pemilik saham terbesar di perusahaan itu. meskipun jasanya juga tak terlalu diperlukan lantaran Jongin yang juga tak terlalu berbakat dalam bidang perbukuan suatu perusahaan, tetapi tidak ada seorang pun yang memiliki kekuasaan besar hingga dapat mendepaknya keluar. setidaknya Jongin hanya melanggar jam masuk saja, bukan terlibat dalam hubungan rumit dengan teman kantornya, seperti Sehun dan Baekhyun.

Tak lama setelah jarum panjang jam telah lelah bertengger di angka lima dengan jarum pendek berada diantara angka delapan dan Sembilan, seorang membuka pintu dan dengan kebiasaanya pula selalu memamerkan sederet gigi putih berkilaunya ke sesisi ruangan yang didominasi benda mati tak bernyawa, terkecuali Sehun dan Baekhyun yang meskipun sudah seperti benda tak bernyawa.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya!" seru riang Jongin. Sehun diam saja setelah dia melirik sebentar ke Jongin dan tak lama, dirinya kembali lagi pada layar computer yang tak lagi ber-wallpaper gambar pernikahannya dengan Luhan dua tahun lalu, melainkan hanya gambar dasar dari computer pada umumnya.

"Baekhyun, maaf kemarin aku tidak bisa memenuhi undanganmu. Kyungsoo ada masalah dengan kehamilannya." Katanya sembari membuka tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan isinya kemudian meletakkannya sembarangan di meja kerjanya yang sudah berantakan.

"Ah, begitu." Dehem Baekhyun. Ia melirik sebentar ke seberang meja dan Sehun hanya berkedip sekali lalu menunduk untuk menatap layar dekstopnya kembali.

"Woah, mengantuk benar aku hari ini. Benar-benar mengantuk!" Seru Jongin kembali. Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya sambil meregangkan punggungnya lalu tak sengaja melihat Sehun. "Ada apa, Sehun? Hari ini memang tidak secerah biasanya, tapi kenapa mukamu lebih seram daripada badai yang terjadi di dataran Amerika seabad yang lalu?"

Sedikit berlebihan memang tapi Sehun hanya tak ingin Jongin sakit hati, sehingga ia menjawab. "Puisi yang bagus. Aku menghargai itu."

"Ya, terkadang orang tuaku harus melihat diriku seperti kau melihatku. Aku ditakdirkan dengan bakat seorang penyair dan akan menjadi penyair terkenal disepanjang sejarah lalu aku—"

"Jongin, maafkan aku." Sela Sehun kemudian mengacungkan telunjuknya di depan bibir. Ia berdiri sambil membereskan beberap lembar kertas kemudian berlalu ke arah pintu

"Aku senang sekali Sehun!" teriak Jongin sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke Sehun yang saat itu percuma saja, karena Sehun memunggungi Jongin dan tidak bisa melihat bagaimana kesalnya Jongin.

"Huh! Ada apa dengan anak itu?! Apa kau tahu sesuatu, Baekhyun?" Tanya Jongin pada wanita di sebelah mejanya.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya sekaligus kembali ke dunianya. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Benar-benar jawaban yang tak ingin aku dengar, Baekhyun." Dengus Jongin dengan muka benar-benar sebal. "katakanlah yang jujur."

"Aku memang tidak tahu, Jongin!" tak sadar. Baekhyun menggebrak meja lalu berlalu meninggalkan Jongin dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar.

"Oh Tuhan. Kenapa aku tidak menuruti Kyungsoo dan membolos saja hari ini!"

.

.

.

"Permisi, Pak."

"Ada apa?"

"Anda akan ada meeting tiga puluh menit lagi."

Chanyeol mengangakat wajahnya dan mengusuk rambutnya hingga berantakan. "APA KAU PIKIR AKU BODOH DAN PIKUN?!"

Lutut wanita itu bergetar hebat ketika mendapat sentakan dari Chanyeol. sekretaris baru itu merasa jika air matanya akan tumpah saat itu. Muka Chanyeol benar-benar mengerikan dan matanya terlihat begitu merah. Bahkan, sentakan itu pun terdengar sampai di koridor kantor.

Luhan yang saat itu berada di koridor dan tepat di depan pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol, harus berjingkat saking kagetnya. Beberapa filenya jatuh berantakan di kakinya saat sekretaris bertubuh ramping yang diduga baru bekerja kurang lebih dua bulan dan dikenal dengan nama Minseok itu menabrak Luhan dan tanpa membantu membereskannya atau hanya sekedar meminta maaf, Minseok berlalu begitu saja.

Luhan akan saja mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam kalau saja Chanyeol tak menghambur keluar dan mendapati beberapa karyawannya menatapnya heran, termasuk Luhan.

"Ugh," Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan lalu memperhatikan beberapa wajah yang menatapnya penuh tuduh. "Sampaikan maafku untuk wanita itu."

Beberapa lainnya hanya mengangguk cepat kemudian segera pergi agar tak menjadi luapan kemarahan bosnya, tetapi Luhan yang masih membereskan file-filenya belum pergi hingga Chanyeol mendekatikan dan membantunya.

"Terima kasih." Kata Luhan sedikit takut.

"Tidak-tidak. Ini semua karena wanita itu menabrakmu akibat ulahku. Aku minta maaf." Sahut Chanyeol sambil berusaha menyunggingkan senyum setulus mungkin. "Aku benar-benar melakukan kesalahan."

"Berbuat salah itu sifat manusia." Angguk Luhan dengan fikiran membayangkan kesalahan Sehun, suaminya.

Pagi itu Luhan masih belum berbaikan dengan Sehun. Bahkan, ia harus berangkat lebih pagi agar tak bertemu dengan Sehun. Dan mendengar perkataan Chanyeol barusan, membuat Luhan mengingat kesalahan Sehun lagi. Rasa sakit dalam dadanya terasa begitu perih dan menyakitkan. Setiap waktu, Luhan merasa selalu diingatkan oleh rasa sakit itu yang sakitnya benar-benar.

"Ya." Sahut Chanyeol kembali murung. "Fikiranku benar-benar kacau dan aku tidak tidur cukup semalam."

"Itu terlihat jelas dari kantung matamu. Tapi bagaimana pun kau memiliki tanggung jawab besar," Luhan tersenyum hangat mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sakit dalam dadanya. "Terkadang seseorang tak memedulikan dirinya hanya untuk menunaikan tanggung jawabnya."

Chanyeol belum menyahuti dan Luhan kembali melanjutkan. "Dan beberapa orang lainnya tak memiliki rasa tanggung jawab yang semestinya."

"Apa itu untukku?" Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan Luhan merasa tidak enak sama sekali.

"Aku tidak menyebut siapa-siapa. Hanya saja otak kita selalu berasumsi terlalu cepat, bukan begitu?"

"Ya," Chanyeol mengangguk meski tak sepenuhnya paham. Otaknya sedang tak mau untuk diajak berfikir apalagi beradu argument dengan siapapun. "Mungkin."

"Ya sudah, aku kira kau butuh beristirahat sebelum meeting-mu dimulai. Semoga beruntung."

Chanyeol diam saja tanpa menanggapi lanjut perkataan Luhan. tapi sesaat kemudian, kepalanya benar-benar pening dan pandangan matanya kabur oleh bayangan buram punggung Luhan yang semakin menjauh. Chanyeol mencoba memanggil Luhan sekeras mungkin, tetapi kepalanya tak tertahankan dan tumpuannya pada kaki melemah. Satu-dua langkah ia coba untuk berjalan, tetapi hal itu malah membuatnya semakin tak berdaya. Hingga pertahanan dirinya telah sampai pada batas kelemahannya lalu ambruk.

Tubuh Chanyeol tersungkur di lantai koridor dan menimbulkan bunyi berdebam cukup keras di sana akibat benturan tubuh Chanyeol dengan lantai. Samar-samar, Chanyeol melihat siluet kepanikan Luhan dengan wajah ketakutan. Tapi, tak lama semuanya berubah menjadi benar-benar hitam.

.

.

.

Jam makan siang berlangsung tidak seperti biasanya. Hari ini seperti kebiasaan para pegawai, mereka mengadakan makan siang bersama di luar kantor. Berhubung hari ini bertepatan dengan tanggal akhir bulan dan juga kebanyakan dari mereka sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya (karena beberapa hari terakhir mereka harus lembur dan mengerjakan tugas secepat mungkin) maka sebagian pegawai terlalu bersemangat dan pergi ke restonya lebih awal dari jam yang ditentukan.

Sehun dengan segala keberat hatiannya, harus menerima semobil dengan Baekhyun. Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun yang tidak ikhlas begitu saja. Mereka terpaksa menerima semua itu karena kebanyakan semua karyawan sudah berangkat hanya para satpam dan office boy yang belum (karena menunggu bus jemputan) dan kedua, Jongin yang memaksanya dan anak itu akan curiga kalau Sehun dan Baekhyun menolak (Karena hal itu sudah dicoba oleh Sehun dan alhasil, Jongin langsung menyerbunya dengan segala macam bentuk pertanyaan seperti, ' _memangnya kenapa kalian tidak mau semobil?_ ', ' _Baekhyun tidak membawa mobilnya dan Sehun juga berkendara sendiri, lalu apa masalahnya?_ ', ' _Aku juga membawa mobil tapi aku harus menjemput Kyungsoo dan dia akan marah kalau aku semobil dengan Baekhyun_ ', ' _Dan untuk meminjamkan mobil Sehun pada Baekhyun kemudian Sehun bersamaku, itu juga bukan ide yang bagus karena aku tidak mau Kyungsoo harus semobil dengan Sehun yang kalian sama-sama tahulah apa masalahnya._ ').

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar masuk ke mobil Sehun. wanita itu masih berusaha mengatakan. "Aku akan bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Sama sepertimu, aku juga tidak mau membuat Chanyeol marah."

Oke yang terakhir, membuat Sehun panas.

"Tidak bisa!" Jawab Jongin dengan mata melotot. "Memangnya apa yang akan aku dan Sehun katakan pada Chanyeol kalau istrinya aku biarkan naik bus bersama para satpam dan office boy? Apa kau tahu para satpam itu genit dan mereka akan mencolek-colek tubuhmu. Apa kau mau? Aku yakin Chanyeol akan marah. Dan kalau kau tidak mau semobil dengan Sehun, seharusnya kau mengatakan itu sejak tadi, sejak anak-anak yang lain belum berangkat."

Jongin kembali bergeleng. "Lagipula apa kau tahu tempat restonya? Aku yang mengusulkan tempat restonya. Dan aku yakin kau tidak tahu." Kata Jongin menunjuk ke Sehun. "Tapi, Baekhyun tahu."

"Kau fikir ini zaman batu apa?!" hardik Sehun tak kalah sengitnya. "Untuk apa ada GPS kalau begitu?"

"Ya-ya-ya aku tahu dan semua manusia di dunia maju ini pun mengetahuinya. Tapi Sehuuun!" Jongin menekankan suaranya saat menyebut nama Sehun. "Apa kau tega membiarkan Baekhyun-yang-cantik-molek-dan-begitu-rapuh-ini naik bus bersama dengan para karyawan rendahan?"

Sehun melipat tangannya dan membuang mukanya dari tatapan Jongin yang terlihat begitu lelah. "Aku bisa naik taksi, Jongin." Sahut Baekhyun tak kalah lelahnya.

"Ck-ck-ck-ck, aku heran dengan otak kalian yang keras kepala dan hati kalian yang lebih keras dari baja itu. Apa kalian setega itu melihat bumi kita ini semakin tersiksa karena polusi yang diakibatkan oleh pembakaran bahan bakar kendaraan? Lagipula, aku heran kenapa kalian jadi seperti ini? dulu-dulu kalian tidak seperti ini. biasa saja kalau harus disuruh satu mobil. Bahkan kalian tidak jarang menjadi tim saat bekerja. Ada apa?"

PLAS!

"Terserah padamu saja, aku menyerah." Sehun tak mau ambil risiko terlalu besar dengan isyarat alis terangkat dari Jongin dan wajah menyebalkan itu. dia masuk ke mobil hummer putihnya dan Baekhyun masih ditodong oleh pertanyaan Jongin.

"Jawab aku, kenapa?" tak hanya itu kali ini Jongin juga tersenyum menyebalkan ke Baekhyun dan wanita itu segera mengambil sikap sebaik mungkin. Baekhyun membuang muka sebentar lalu melesat masuk ke mobil Sehun. Sekejap, Sehun berfikir aliran darahnya terhenti tapi Jongin mengembalikannya lagi.

"Nah, seperti itu kurasa lebih baik." Jongin menghela nafasnya. "Gara-gara kalian kita melewatkan beberapa menit dengan percuma. Berharap saja nanti makanannya belum habis." Kemudian dia tertawa tanpa tahu betapa kecanggungan yang dirasakan Sehun juga Baekhyun di dalam mobil.

"Iya, kalau aku berharap kau tidak akan salah makan lagi!" hardik Sehun dari dalam mobilnya dengan tampang berkeringat.

"Ya-ya-ya, terserah." Dia kembali tertawa saat menyadari Baekhyun menciut di kursinya. "Hati-hati di jalan!" mesin mobil sudah dinyalakan dan Sehun sudah menggerakkan mobilnya tapi Jongin kembali meneriaki "Sehun jaga tanganmu agar tidak mengambil kesempatan menyentuh Baekhyun! Juga matamu! Karena hari ini Baekhyun tampak memesona. Tetap focus pada jalan bukan pada mata Baekhyun atau span pendeknya!"

"Bedebah kau Jongin!" Sehun mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke arah Jongin dengan muka begitu sengit. Tetapi, Jongin malah semakin tertawa.

"Hahaha, Baekhyun sudah menikah, aku hanya mengingatkanmu saja."

Setelah itu mobil Sehun sudah hilang dari pandangan mata Jongin.

.

.

.

"Apa anda keluarga dari Tuan Park? Istrinya?"

Seorang dokter baru saja keluar dan bertanya pada Luhan. Wanita itu jelas saja sedikit masih harus berfikir. Fikirannya yang syok membuatnya dangkal akan kesadaran dan sedikit berfikir untuk harus menjawab pertanyaan mudah seperti itu dengan "Tidak."

"Lalu apakah ada salah seorang keluarganya di sini?" tanya kembali dokter itu dengan memperhatikan Luhan yang cemas dan laki-laki di samping Luhan, Jongdae.

"Uhm, dokter, dia mantan istrinya."

Sontak saja Luhan sedikit terperanjat dan langsung menatap Jongdae yang seperti mengisyaratkan 'Sudah, bilang saja begitu. Aku minta maaf sudah lancang tapi aku tidak bisa mengaku sebagai keluarganya. Kau tahu kalau aku hanya asistennya saja, bukan?!'

Maka, Luhan pun setelah mencerna isyarat dari Jongdae, ia lantas mengangguk ragu dan menegaskan dengan wajah cemasnya "Iya, dokter. Saya mantan istrinya. Kalau dokter tidak keberatan, dokter bisa membicarakannya dengan saya."

Dokter itu masih diam. Wajahnya sedikit serius dan matanya memeperhatikan Luhan. Jongdae segera menimpali "Dia perantau. Sanak saudaranya tinggal di Thailand."

"Ya sudah, mari ikut ke ruangan saya."

Luhan pun bejalan dengan langkah bimbang mengikuti dokter itu. kemudian setelah masuk ke ruangan bernuansa putih itu, Luhan merasa kikuk dan mencoba mengikuti alurnya saja. "Jadi bagaimana keadaannya?"

.

.

.

Chanyeol, Luhan, dan Jongdae sudah berada di mobil. Chanyeol tidak ingin berada di rumah sakit lebih lama lagi. Dirinya ingin segera pulang walaupun Luhan terus saja memaksanya untuk obname.

"Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja pada Baekhyun?"

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Iya, kenapa? Kau selalu berkata kalau kau tak bisa."

"Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana berada di posisiku."

"Memangnya apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya pada Baekhyun, dia terlalu berharga untuk menangisiku. Aku tahu dia akan sedih karena ini. Cukup aku menjauh darinya dan mendiamkannya, itu sudah membuatku sangat bersalah padanya."

"Kenapa kau mendiamkannya? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak ingin kepergianku nanti membuat sedih banyak pihak dan membuat sakit hati banyak pihak. Aku tidak mau. Aku melatih diriku untuk tidak bergantung pada Baekhyun. Dia…." Chanyeol mulai tak bisa bicara karena tertahan isaknya. "Dia begitu berharga bagiku, Luhan! dia sangat berharga!"

"Itu konyol Chanyeol!" sentak Luhan dengan hati teriris sakit dan pedih. Luhan mencoba menjaga air matanya agar tak jatuh tapi sia-sia. "Kenapa harus ada orang sepertimu?!"

Chanyeol berganti menatap Luhan yang sudah dirundung kesedihan dan tangisnya yang meledak.

"Kenapa Baekhyun begitu beruntung bisa mendapatkanmu yang juga begitu menyayanginya?! Kenapa?! Kenapa?! Tuhan tidak adil! Aku mencintai suamiku dengan penuh dan sedalam-dalamnya, tapi apa?! Dia bahkan tidak pernah berfikir panjang untuk memutuskan sesuatu. Sehun mengkhianatiku, Chanyeol! Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi dia semalam mengigaukan nama istrimu. Baekhyun! Hatiku begitu hancur dan sangat pedih. Selama ini aku mencoba menampik semuanya, tapi…"

Luhan tak dapat melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya. Tenggorokannya tercekat oleh isakan dan kesakit hatiannya. Chanyeol kemudian memeluk Luhan dan wanita itupun segera terbenam di dada Chanyeol. Jongdae di kursi pengemudi, menoleh ke Chanyeol dengan senyum tertera di wajahnya. Samar-samar Chanyeol mengacungkan jempolnya dan bersama, ia ikut tersenyum.

Sebuah senyuman yang sangat licik.

.

.

.

 **-TBC—**

 **Huwaaaaaaa… saya update cepet lohhhh. Rada enggak nyangka juga sih bisa selesai'in secepat ini. cuman pas waktu itu kayak otak saya dapat inspirasi yang WOW gitu. Hahaha maaf kalo lebay***

 **Nah, jadi? Review-nya jangan lupa dong ya… ntar kalo review-nya ramai lagi saya fast update lagi. hihihihi. Oh ya sekedar nanya doang, udah pada tahu fanfic saya yang baru?**

 **Ayo-ayo… review ya… setiap review kalian selalu buat mood saya naik seratus kali lipat… huaaaahahahaha. Beneran lohhh, asli saya seneng banget tiap bacanya. Dan kalian yang masih jadi silent rider… hm? Saya pengen kenalnya jadi susahh. Pengen tahu kalian, tapi enggak ada jejaknya di kolom review.. huh! Sedih tauuu -_-**

 **#piece#thanks_for_foll &fav#bigthanksforreview_youarethebest.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warn of typo(s) dan ini genderswitch. DLDR***

Happy reading, guys!

.

.

.

"Aku minta maaf semalam tidak menjawab telefonmu."

Sehun menoleh ke Baekhyun dan tatapan mereka bertabrakan untuk sesaat sebelum Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali berkonsentrasi pada jalanan di depan. "Tidak apa-apa."

Baekhyun berdehem. Semuanya terasa berbeda dan dirinya benar-benar dihantui oleh perkataan Chanyeol malam itu. bagaimana kalau Chanyeol tahu? Bagaimana kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun karena Chanyeol? Baekhyun merasakan getir dalam setiap nafas yang ia hirup. Ini sebenarnya saat yang tepat untuk Baekhyun bercerita pada Sehun tapi Baekhyun tidak tahu haus memulainya dari mana. Sehun sepertinya tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan apa yang terjadi pada mereka, atau seperi itulah yang Baekhyun lihat.

"Sehun," Panggil Baekhyun dengan wajah ragu, sementara itu Sehun hanya mencoba sebiasa mungkin tapi selalu gagal. "Aku minta maaf sebelumnya, tapi jujur, aku tidak memiliki maksud lain. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau sebaiknya kita tidak seperti ini."

Sehun mengangguk. Dia menjilat bibirnya karena terasa kering. Ditatapnya Baekhyun sesaat sebelum dia kembali pada jalanan di depan. Wanita itu belum juga mengatakan apa-apa. Baru saja Sehun akan bertanya saat ada tikungan di depan, tetapi Baekhyun seperti membaca fikiran Sehun, wanita itu menyahuti "Perempatan depan kita belok kiri, ya." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya sambil menunjuk ke jalanan sebelah kiri.

Sehun mengangguk dan masih merasakan atmosfer kecanggungan yang mengelilingi ruang bernafasnya. Baekhyun duduk dengan kaki rapat dan, seperti apa yang dikatakan Jongin sekaligus sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Baekhyun, wanita itu selalu memakai span tiga centimeter di atas lututnya. Atasannya adalah kemeja tanpa lengan dengan ujungnya berjumbai. Hari ini Baekhyun tidak menggerai rambutnya seperti biasa. Ia mengikat rambutnya di atas dengan rapi tapi masih meninggalkan beberapa helai di keningnya. Baekhyun memakai kacamata bingkai tanduk dan hanya memakai lipstick berwarna merah jambu tidak merah seperti biasanya.

Tentu saja Sehun dihadapkan pada ujian duniawi saat ini. setiap saat, Sehun harus mengulang-ulang moment pernikahannya dengan Luhan dua tahun lalu. Dia harus selalu mengingat ucapannya di depan para hadirin gereja saat itu. Baekhyun memang tidak menggodanya tapi, ingatan saat bibirnya kembali bersentuhan dengan bibir Baekhyun kemarin dan ditambah rasa coklat nutella itu membuat Sehun harus berusaha mengendalikan nafsunya. Akan tetapi, seakan-akan Sehun dapat membaca fikiran Baekhyun, pria itu tahu kalau Baekhyun ingin mengatakan tentang kejadian kemarin. Sehun tahu kalau Baekhyun ingin semuanya kembali seperti semula. Seperti saat-saat dimana kecanggungan bukan pagar pembatas mereka. Saat-saat itu, Sehun sama sekali tidak pernah terfikirkan untuk meninggalkan Luhan. Di hatinya hanya akan ada Luhan semata dan Sehun kali ini tidak demikian. Semua itu berawal dari ciuman mereka hari minggu lalu.

"Sebenarnya Sehun, aku ingin kita bisa berhubungan seperti hanya teman kerja atau kau tahu, kita hanya bersahabat dan tidak memiliki kenangan apa-apa. Tunggu! Maksudku, kita sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing dan aku hanya ingin menjaga perasaan mereka saja. Mungkin Luhan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kita di masa lalu, tapi Chanyeol, dia tahu semuanya. Aku hanya tidak ingin Chanyeol berfikiran yang tidak-tidak padamu. aku tahu Chanyeol dapat melakukan segala sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkannya. Oleh sebab itu, aku hanya tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu, juga padaku atau Luhan."

Baekhyun diam sambil menunduk setelah ia selesai berbicara. Sehun belum menjawab apa-apa meskipun dia memang tidak harus mengatakan apapun. Apa yang Baekhyun katakan adalah benar dan Sehun tidak berhak untuk menyangkalnya. Dirinya telah memiliki Luhan dan dia telah melepaskan Baekhyun. Sehun hanya akan terlalu berharap jika ia berfikir Baekhyun akan meninggalkan Chanyeol lalu bersamanya. Apa yang Baekhyun katakan saat di pesta malam itu, membuat Sehun harus menelan pil pahit. Baekhyun tidak akan meninggalkan Chanyeol apapun yang terjadi. Baekhyun akan lebih memilih seorang ahli waris bank ternama di seluruh negeri yang sifatnya buruk daripada harus menerima seorang malaikat yang miskin. Sehun sadar bahwa seorang wanita yang bahkan jauh dari kata indah pun akan lebih memilih Chanyeol daripada dirinya yang belum tentu dapat membahagiakan seorang wanita. Dan Baekhyun adalah wanita yang bagi Sehun begitu agung dan sangat indah. wanita yang jelas-jelas akan menuntutnya dengan banyak sekali tuntutan yang Sehun belum tentu yakini dapat memenuhinya. Baekhyun memang cocok dengan seorang Park Chanyeol yang juga begitu tinggi derajatnya. Chanyeol yang selalu mendapat penghormatan penuh dari setiap orang di sekelilingnya. Chanyeol yang selalu dipuja dan puji oleh segala kaum di negeri ini. dan Chanyeol yang selalu dapat berbuat seenaknya dan semaunya tanpa berfikir panjang hanya untuk mendapat kebahagiannya yang terkadang egois. Chanyeol adalah manusia tanpa perasaan yang akan dengan tega mencekik leher seorang pemulung hanya demi mendapat kembali makanan yang dirampas darinya.

Sehun menggeleng, benar juga yang Baekhyun katakan. Chanyeol akan dengan mudah menghancurkannya hanya karena dia memiliki wanitanya. Sehun menggigit bawah bibirnya sementara Baekhyun menunggu jawaban Sehun yang sudah pasti hanya anggukan setuju saja.

Akan tetapi, Baekhyun bukan benar-benar seorang yang dapat membaca pikiran orang lain hanya dengan menatapnya saja. Baekhyun tak tahu apa yang Sehun fikirkan.

Baekhyun tersenyum lega dan Sehun membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Huh," Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya. "Suasana seperti ini sangat tidak membuatku nyaman. Aku akan memutar music."

Tangannya terulur dan menekan tombol power di radio yang ada di mobilnya. Radio multifungsi yang juga dapat dijadikan televisi itu segera memutar sebuah lagu yang pelantunnya adalah musisi barat bernama Charlie Puth. Pria itu mendendangkan lagu miliknya yang berjudulkan _One Call Away_. Suaranya melantun dengan enak dan merdu. Sekali-kali Sehun ikut menyanyikannya dengan suara kecil tapi Baekhyun jelas dapat mendengarnya. " _I'm only one call away. I'll be there to save the day. Superman got nothing on me. I'm only one call away._ "

Seakan-akan lagu itu adalah candu yang memabukkan, Baekhyun ikut terhanyut dalam setiap nada dan melodi yang Charlie Puth bawakan. Dirinya memejamkan matanya dan meresapi setiap lirik bahasa inggris yang didengarkan oleh telinganya. Setiap yang Charlie Puth dendangkan memabukkan Baekhyun, bukan! Bukan Charlie Puth melainkan seorang yang ikut menyanyikannya. Baekhyun melirik Sehun yang bersenandung dalam konsentrasinya pada jalan. Laki-laki itu seakan menceritakan dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun merasakan Sehun tidak hanya sekedar bernyanyi bersama tetapi dia mencoba mengungkapkan sesuatu pada Baekhyun tapi dengan cara yang berbeda.

Baekhyun masih menikmati alunan music tersebut dengan perasaan campur aduk. Sehun tidak selalu menyanyikannya. Dia hanya ikut bernyanyi di saat-saat lirik tertentu saja. hal tersebut membuat Baekhyun semakin yakin jika Sehun mencoba untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu padanya dan tiba-tiba Baekhyun ikut melantun " _Come along with me and don't be scared._ " Sehun mendadak berhenti bernyanyi dan tampak raut wajah kagetnya memenuhi air mukanya. Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan sambil terpejam, menikmati setiap apa yang diucapkannya " _I just wanna set you free. C'mon, c'mon, c'mon. You and me can make it anywhere. For now, we can stay here for a while. 'cause you know, I just wanna see you smile._ "

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan merasa jika mobil yang ditumpanginya tak lagi melaju melainkan telah terhenti. Ia sangat kaget saat Sehun menatapnya dengan sorot mata aneh. Ia tak lagi melanjutkan liriknya dan hanya saling tatap dengan Sehun. untuk beberapa saat Baekhyun sedang bertarung dengan suara hatinya sendiri. _Baekhyun, sadar! Kau baru saja meminta Sehun melupakan semua yang terjadi. apa kau sekarang ingin memulainya lagi? apa kau gila?! Chanyeol sudah memberimu peringatan dan kalau sampai dia tahu kau memiliki perasaan dengan Sehun lagi, maka kau akan habis dan Sehun juga! Ingat! Ingat!_

Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun, Sehun juga sedang bergumul dengan suara hatinya. _Ingatlah Luhan! dia istri sahmu! Kau telah berjanji membahagiakannya di altar dua tahun lalu! Pikirkan orang tuanya dan perasaannya. Kau akan membuat banyak sekali yang terluka, bahkan Baekhyun juga. Menjauh, Sehun! ambil jarak dengan Baekhyun, secepatnya sebelum terlambat! Cepat, Sehun! waktumu tidak banyak!_

Jika Baekhyun tidak berani membantah suara hatinya, berbeda dengan Sehun yang segera menentangnya dengan ' _Hanya ciuman saja tidak akan ada yang tahu dan Baekhyun juga tidak keberatan sepertinya. Aku tahu ini tidak baik tapi aku tidak bisa menahan rasaku. Luhan memang istriku dan dia tidak ada di sini sekarang! Setidaknya aku akan membahagiakannya setelah ini. hanya sekali ini saja!_ '

Charlie Puth telah bernyanyi di nada tingginya dan gejolak perasaan Sehun ikut meninggi. Baekhyun tidak bisa memagari perasaannya lagi. Ia memejamkan matanya dan sedikit demi sedikit mencondongkan wajahnya ke Sehun. Mereka mendekat satu sama lain. Gerakan Baekhyun yang lamban dan ragu membuat Sehun gemas. Pria itu menarik tengkuk Baekhyun lebih dekat dan tanpa aba-aba, Sehun mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan hangat saat hembusan nafas Sehun menerpa daerah sekitar bibirnya. Lidah Sehun bermain dengan lincah di rongga mulut Baekhyun. Seakan-akan mereka adalah pasangan resmi, Sehun bahkan tak sungkan untuk mencium panas Baekhyun di parkiran restoran. Ia tak peduli dengan siapapun yang akan memergokinya. Rumor perselingkuhan di tempat kerja bukan hal yang jarang di dengarnya.

"Se…Sehun…" lenguhan Baekhyun semakin membuat gairah Sehun membuncah. Baekhyun telah sesak dan paru-parunya benar-benar kehabisan stok oksigen. Panggilan Baekhyun yang disalah artikan oleh Sehun membuatnya hampir mati karena laki-laki itu tak memberikan Baekhyun kesempatan untuk bernafas. Sehun benar-benar seperti binatang karnivora yang bertahun-tahun tidak menikmati daging. Dia melahap dengan begitu rakus bibir Baekhyun tanpa ingat jika wanita itu membutuhkan nafas. Sekali lagi Baekhyun melenguh dengan sejelas mungkin menjelaskan pada Sehun jika ia butuh oksigen. Tapi laki-laki itu belum memberikan jarak dan Baekhyun terpaksa menarik rambut kepala Sehun dengan tarikan yang sesungguhnya jauh dari kata sakit bagi Sehun.

"Aku butuh bernafas, Sehun."

Sehun telah memberikan jarak dan melepas pagutannya namun tidak berjarak terlalu jauh antara wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun. Ia menyeka keringat di kening Baekhyun sambil memandangi wajah itu dengan dalam. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan wanita itu menunjuk-nunjuk sekitar wajah Sehun yang terkena lipstick-nya. "Kau tidak bisa menemui teman-teman kantor dengan wajah seperti ini." katanya. Sehun masih menatapnya dalam. Getaran cinta masa lalu itu kini muncul kembali. Menjelma sebagai perasaan yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan lisan.

Sehun menyipitkan matanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia masih menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan menyelipkan helai-helai rambut yang terlepas dari ikatannya ke belakang telinga Baekhyun. "Benarkah?" Baekhyun mengangguk sambil bergeleng tidak percaya. Sehun yang dulu begitu dingin dan terkesan tidak mau tahu itu berubah menjadi Sehun yang manja dan kekanak-kanakan, persis seperti saat mereka masih berpacaran.

"Lalu?" Sehun kembali bertanya dengan wajah anak anjingnya. Baekhyun mengambil tisu dan mengulurkan tangannya kemudian membersihkan wajah Sehun. Digenggamnya tangan Baekhyun saat wanita itu mulai membersihkan wajahnya.

"Ada apa, Sehun?"

"Baekhyun," Sehun melepaskan pegangannya dan membiarkan Baekhyun melanjutkan membersihkan wajahnya. Menelusuri setiap inci wajahnya dengan tisu itu. lalu setelah Baekhyun selesai, Sehun melanjutkan "Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

.

.

.

Lorong apartement yang terkenal mahal itu tampak begitu sepi dan hening. Beberapa yang lewat hanya pegawai apartement yang mendapat mandat untuk membersihkan kamar salah seorang pemiliknya. Chanyeol berjalan di depan dengan kepala tertunduk memimpin Luhan yang mengikutinya.

Setelah dari rumah sakit, Chanyeol ingin mampir ke apartementnya di daerah dekat pedesaan. Ia mengajak Luhan dan sengaja menyuruh Jongdae kembali ke kantor untuk mengurus pekerjaannya saat dirinya pergi. Luhan bukannya tidak menolak begitu saja. ia sudah beberapa kali menolak dan Jongdae selalu berhasil membujuknya, sama seperti saat di rumah sakit.

"Apa kau sering ke sini?" Luhan bertanya pada laki-laki yang kini sudah membuka pintu apartement-nya dan mempersilahkan Luhan untuk masuk.

Di pandangan pertama kali masuk, Luhan dapat melihat foto pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terpasang begitu besar dengan bingkai yang berkilau di dinding depannya. Tepat di atas meja kecil yang juga penuh dengan figura-figura foto Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Aku jarang sekali ke sini. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau aku punya apartement." Jawab Chanyeol. dia mengeluarkan dua kaleng minuman dingin dari lemari es dan membawakannya ke Luhan. "Setiap manusia punya privasi yang terkadang tidak siapapun boleh mengetahuinya, bukan?"

Luhan terperangah dengan pernyataan Chanyeol. "Lalu kenapa kau menunjukkan padaku tempat privasimu ini?"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. dalam hatinya jelas memiliki maksud lain tapi Chanyeol tidak akan berterus terang pada Luhan. "Aku hanya akan ke sini untuk minum obat dan terkadang beristirahat atau hanya sekedar menghilangkan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba melandaku. Jongdae yang selalu membawaku ke sini. Menurutnya, suasana pedesaan bagus untukku yang terkadang terlalu stress." Chanyeol memasukkan beberapa obat dan pil ke mulutnya lalu menelannya bersama air putih.

Luhan mengagguk setuju sambil tersenyum. Dia mengambil satu kaleng minuman miliknya dan membukanya. Meneguknya dan menikmati minuman itu saat menyegarkan kerongkongannya.

"Aku yakin Sehun juga punya hal rahasia."

Luhan mengeratkan cengkeramannya di kelang minuman itu. ekspresi terkejutnya jelas terlihat dari wajah Luhan.

"Ugh, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu curiga pada Sehun aku hanya—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol." Potong Luhan. tidak tahu kenapa, matanya terasa panas dan dia tak ingin membicarakan Sehun. Luhan sedikit malu mengakui kalau dirinya begitu lemah dan tak pernah bisa menahan rasa sakit dalam hatinya. Beberapa waktu lalu ia sampai menangis di depan Chanyeol, _tentunya setelah ini Chanyeol akan memandangku sebagai wanita lemah,_ batin Luhan.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu itu juga menyangkut istriku. Kau mengatakan kalau Sehun mengingau atau yah, semacamnya dan dia menyebut nama Baekhyun. Aku tahu mereka memiliki kenangan di masa lalu tapi seharusnya mereka ti—"

"Apa?!" Luhan bertanya dengan wajah syok. Chanyeol menyeringai samar dan jelas dalam hatinya dia tertawa dengan mengatakan ' _Rasakan kau, Sehun! aku bisa menebak kalau kau tidak memberitahu Luhan tentang masa lalumu. Dan sekarang, aku dengan senang hati akan menceritakannya pada Luhan. Ini masih pemanasan, Sehun. kau yang melempar dadu pertamamu dan aku akan melanjutkannya. Kita akan bermain lagi setelah dulu kita bermain bersama mainan yang biasa. Huh! Rasanya aku begitu bersemangat kali ini._ '

"Ada apa Chanyeol? apa maksudmu mereka memiliki kenangan masa lalu?" Luhan tidak mengalihkan pandangnya dari Chanyeol sedikit pun. Matanya menuntut penjelasan dari Chanyeol.

"Oh, apa yang aku katakan?!" Chanyeol berdecak dengan wajah yang berpura-pura menyesal tapi jelas tidak sama sekali. "Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Kalau Sehun saja tidak menceritakannya aku juga tidak akan menceritakannya. Aku—"

"Chanyeol, katakan!" Luhan berseru dengan wajah memerah karena kesal.

Chanyeol diam dan kembali tertawa dalam hati. "Apa kau yakin ingin mendengarnya?"

Ekspresi Chanyeol benar-benar patut diacungi jempol. Dia membuat wajahnya seolah-olah dia tidak sanggup untuk berkata dan sangat bersalah karena telah berkata demikian. Tetapi, semakin dia bersikap seperti itu, maka Luhan akan semakin terpancing untuk bertanya dan hal itu akan mensukseskan rencanya.

"Jadi Sehun itu teman sekolah Baekhyun saat masih SMA. Aku berteman dengan Sehun sejak sekolah dasar. Dia sudah seperti saudara bagiku. Dan saat itu kami sama-sama SMA dan aku sudah diberi tanggung jawab sebuah restoran oleh kakekku. Baekhyun sering mampir ke resto-ku dan kami pun berpacaran karena kami memiliki banyak sekali persamaan yang menarik. Mungkin saat itu aku bisa dikatakan sebagai sahabat yang tidak berperasaan karena ternyata Sehun menyukai Baekhyun. Dia sangat baik pada Baekhyun dan mereka juga sering pulang sekolah bersama karena aku memang tidak se-SMA dengan mereka. Hingga pada suatu hari Sehun tak tahan lagi menahan perasaannya, ia jujur kalau ia menyukai Baekhyun."

Chanyeol berhenti dan memberi jeda di tengah-tengah cerita rekayasanya. Dia memandang Luhan yang seakan termenung dan termakan oleh cerita bohong Chanyeol. Bisa dipastikan hati Luhan sangat hancur saat itu juga.

Chanyeol membuang muka dan seakan-akan dia tak tega dengan Luhan yang sekarang sudah menangis, dia berkata "Sudahlah, Lu. Aku tidak mau membuatmu sedih dengan cerita ini. lagipula itu semua hanya masa lalu. Aku juga tidak menyangka jika Sehun masih menyimpan perasaan itu pada Baekhyun. Yang lebih penting untuk saat ini, kita berdua hanya bisa berharap agar Sehun maupun Baekhyun bisa kembali pada jalan yang benar."

Luhan mengusap air matanya yang lolos dari kelopak matanya. Dia mencoba tersenyum dan lagi-lagi dia menundukkan kepala dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan lalu menagis. Chanyeol tadinya menatap Luhan prihatin dan benar-benar sedih. Dia seakan-akan ikut merasakan sakit yang sama tetapi sekali lagi, apa yang Chanyeol tunjukkan pada Luhan hanya sekedar kepura-puraan semata.

Chanyeol menggeser tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat dengan Luhan. ia melingkarkan tangannya untuk mendekap Luhan sekali lagi. di saat itu, Chanyeol berkata dalam hatinya ' _Lumayan juga wanita ini._ ' kemudian tersenyum dan mengelus punggung Luhan. ' _Pilihan Sehun memang tidak pernah salah. Tapi Sehun begitu bodoh dan memilih kembali pada Baekhyun! Baiklah, aku juga tidak keberatan untuk menukar Baekhyun dengan Luhan. Setidaknya, selagi aku menjalankan rencana utamaku, saat itu juga aku bisa mendapatkan Luhan sekaligus. Bersiap-siaplah Sehun untuk kejutan-kejutan yang akan menantimu di masa depan!_ '

Dia tersenyum kembali dan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan. Samar-samar sambil kedua matanya menyipit karena senyuman tersebut, ia membatin.

' _Sekali merengkuh dayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui juga._ '

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hohoho- gimana, nih?

Ah, iya. Buat yang minta happy ending, jangan ketinggalan ceritanya yaaaa juga reviewnya. Kalau reviewnya always WOW, akhirnya bakalan happy, tapi kalau enggak ya, sama seperti perasaan saya, jadi…... tapi aku tahu kok, kalian 'kan readers yang menghargai author-nya, jadi pastinya review-nya WOW.

Untuk pair-nya, saya pastikan always berhubungan Sehun, Luhan, Baekhyun, sama Chanyeol. entah itu Hunbaek/Chanbaek/HunHan/ChanLu. Dan bocoran (kalau happy ending) pairnya akan official kok, kalau happy ending, ya! Itu artinya kalau review WOW.

Dan ada yang minta pair-nya official? ini kan belum akhir. Masih banyak chap-chap selanjutnya. ikuti saja alurnya nanti juga bakal tahu sendiri.

Kurang panjang, ya? Astaga, ini udah panjang lohh… tapi gapapa, saya hargain. Lain kali, bakal lebih panjang, jadi ikuti saja yaaa..

Pengen tahu kenapa Chanyeol ngerebut apa yang Sehun punya? Ikuti saja. Jangan ketinggalan ceritanya dan reviewnya yaaakkk. Nanti juga bakal tahu.

Yang jahat di sini? Siapa ya? Gimana kalau di tunggu saja jawabannya di chap2 selanjutnya.. hmm

Rencana Chanyeol itu….. lihat aja deh di chap depan..

 **Huft— udah saya jawab 'kan? Buat yang belum kejawab maaf ya. Ini buatnya rada buru-buru sebelum kepergok ortu (main laptop). Heheehe. Dan review? Review? Jangan lupa yaaa.. ayo sekali lagi buat yang masih jadi silent rider? Ayo dong tinggalkan jejak kalian. masa mau pergi gitu aja? Sedih banget loh saya tuh… oke-oke makasih. Pay-pay.**

 **p.s : Sehun itu beneran ada project main film ya? Bener gak sih?**


	8. klarifikasi

**Hallo…**

 **Hem-ehem….**

 **Saya nemuin kalian pada bingung ya sama alurnya?**

 **Oke, saya pahami. Terkadang saya sering baca NOVEL yang terkenal gitu tapi udah habis satu buku pun, saya belum ngerti maksudnya apa… (sedih banget kali ya authornya?) Dan kemudian saya introspeksi diri, oh mungkin saya yang kurang ngeh sama yang authornya mau. jadi ya saya coba pahami lagi. Dan alhasil, saya juga tahu itu ceritanya kayak apa. Fikiran manusia satu sama yang lain kan belum tentu sama. Jadi mungkin memang bener kalau memahami cara berfikir orang lain itu SUSAHnya minta ampun.**

 **Asli, saya down banget pas kalian pada enggak paham sama alurnya. Saya kan juga dibilang masih baru banget di sini. Saya juga masih banyak kekurangan. Saya memang TIDAK PERNAH menganggap diri saya penulis. Saya selalu menyebut saya itu kayak jurnal alam khayal saya saja, enggak lebih-lebih kok. Jadi mulai sekarang, kalian enggak perlu manggil saya 'author'. Cukup 'kamu' gitu aja.**

 **Terus ini saya buatnya juga sudah punya ancang-ancang mau di bawa kemana PLOT-nya. Saya udah buat garis besar ceritanya kok. Malahan saya udah pernah certain sama temen saya. Kenapa saya buatnya ruwet? Soalnya memang semuanya butuh proses. Contoh aja ya,**

 _ **Kita mau sarapan tapi waktu kerja udah mepet. Kalau kebanyakan orang memilih buat masak mie INSTAN langsung dimakan dan kenyang. Tapi mungkin saya orang yang berbeda. Saya akan membuat sendiri adonan mie-nya (barangkali). Lalu saya proses sendiri dan setelah melalui proses yang panjang, pada akhirnya saya dapat HAPPY ENDING makan mie tanpa pengawet. Oke, mungkin saya bakalan terlambat kerja banget tapi mungkin saya bisa mendapat kesenangan tersendiri setelah makan mie tanpa pengawet itu. ruwet banget kan, ya? Tapi efeknya buat kesehatan juga baik 'kan? soalnya aku pernah denger kalau proses yang panjang itu akan membuahkan hasil yang WOW.**_

 **Sekali lagi '** _ **itu yang saya dengar**_ **.' Enggak tau lagi kalian dengarnya kayak apa.**

 **Dan saya buat ceritanya juga enggak cuman pengen pamer review doang! Toh sama saja, saya juga enggak langsung masuk tv gara2 review. Lagipula yang mutusin buat nge-review atau enggak 'kan kamu-kamu sendiri. Di akhir notes saya 'kan saya cuman mau nyaranin doang. Dan guru di sekolah saya itu, orangnya suka banget ngasih teka-teki. Katanya dia suka banget lihat anak orang penasaran. Dia enggak bermaksud jahat kok. Malahan gara-gara itu saya dan teman2 lainnya itu jadi perhatian sama dia. Setiap mapelnya kita selalu perhatiin soalnya berjaga-jaga kalau yang diajarkan hari itu dibuat bahan ujian besok. Nah niat saya juga sama, saya seneng banget lihat antusiasme kalian yang me-review ini cerita. Meskipun lihat progresnya naik setiap harinya, tapi review cuman ramai di empat hari setelah nge-post doang.**

 **Nih cerita belum ada niatan buat saya mengakhiri. Saya masih semangat nulis jurnal ini. oleh sebab itu saya masih buat detail setiap waktunya.**

 **Saya hargai komen-an kalian yang enggak paham.**

 **Tapi cara berfikir manusia juga dipengaruhi oleh lingkungan dan pengalaman 'kan? Sama. Saya juga. Di pengalaman saya baca novel-novel, itu juga penulisnya enggak langsung buat jelas gimana alurnya. Pasti kita juga dituntut buat nebak dan mikir. Apa gunanya punya otak? Jadi kalau kamu menyamakan saya dengan penulis yang kamu sebut itu. ya jelas beda lah. Say juga ikut pengalaman saya. Saya sudah terbawa dengan gaya penulis-penulis yang selalu membuat ceritanya jadi tidak mudah ditebak. Kurang lebih saya belajar dari mereka. Hanya belajar bukan plagiat loh ya. Emang ada penulis novel yaang ceritanya ABAL kayak punya saya? Enggak ada 'kan? Jadi ini murni dari otak saya yang ada di balik jidat saya yang mungkin bagi beberapa orang enggak punya pendirian.**

 **Saya ingat dulu pernah bilang kalau HunBaek enggak selingkuh. Iya kok! Menurut otak saya yang ada di balik jidat saya, ciuman hanya karena pelampiasan kekesalan memang belum bisa dikatakan selingkuh. Maaf, sekali lagi 'MENURUT SAYA'. Jadi kalau dari kalian mengategorikan ciuman sebagai perselingkuhan, ya saya enggak tahu harus ngomong apa. Mungkin boleh kalian bilang kalau saya plin-plan tapi pada dasarnya, HunBaek emang enggak selingkuh. dan di cerita saya kali ini, apa yang ada di otak di balik jidat saya-lah yang berlaku.**

 **Saya mau bawa kemana ceritanya? Itu masih privasi saya. Tapi untuk satu teman saya yang KEBETULAN dekat dan bisa dipercaya, saya sudah membeberkan gimana ini cerita berakhir. Jadi sekali lagi, saya punya plot dari cerita ini dan saya sudah menimbang-nimbang setiap apa yang saya tulis.**

 **Kalau ditanya saya mau apa? Tentunya di media ffn ini saya minta dukungan kalian lewat REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE. Emang kalau enggak tiga hal itu saya minta apa? Duit dari kalian? hadiah? Paket pemenang undian? Surat pos? rumah? Mobil? 'kan enggak toh?!**

 **Jadi mohon maaf kalau ada yang enggak enak hati atau malah kesel dan marah. Saya sebagai manusia yang berdarah merah dan bertulang putih, juga kesel kalau ada yang menanggapi karya fiksi saya seenaknya gitu. Oke-oke, tapi saya terima kok kritikan kalian. ke depannya saya akan buat yang lebih jelas dan enggak ruwet. Saya akan introspeksi diri. Terima kasih.**

 **Intinya saya enggak minta bash dari kalian. saya buat cerita untuk yang mau baca aja. Thanks buat pengertian kalian. saya tahu maksud kalian baik. saya juga niatnya baik mengklarifikasi ini supaya enggak ada salah faham lagi.**

 **Mahon maaf sekali lagi dan NO BASH! Silahkan baca untuk yang berkenan saja. yang enggak, mendingan gak usah di baca. Abaikan saja.**

 **terima kasih sebesar-sebesarnya untuk kalian yang masih men-support. You are the best. Love you all.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Warn of typo(s) dan ini genderswitch. DLDR* No Bash!**

Happy reading, guys!

.

.

.

Pintu utama rumah bergaya Eropa itu terbuka dan segera memunculkan sesosok wanita bernama Baekhyun setelahnya. Chanyeol, suaminya telah pulang sejak tadi. Laki-laki itu menunggu kedatangan istrinya kurang lebih sudah dua jam.

"Dari mana saja? Aku tadi dari kantormu, tapi kata orang di sana sebagian besar pegawainya pergi makan siang di luar kantor." Ujar Chanyeol dengan menatap selidik ke Baekhyun yang baru saja datang.

Wanita itu mengangguk dan menghampiri suaminya. Rasa takut dan khawatir menggelayuti benaknya. Sekali lagi dia berfikir ' _Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol mengetahui sesuatu?_ "

"Apa kau sudah pulang sejak tadi?" Tanya Baekhyun mencoba mengusir rasa takutnya.

Chanyeol meletakkan Koran yang tadi ia baca. Dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas jika istrinya sedang gugup dan sedikit berkeringat. _Ada apa dengan Baekhyun? Kenapa dia?_

"Ya, kurang lebih dua jam yang lalu."

Baekhyun mengambil posisi duduk di samping Chanyeol. Sejenak ia memalingkan muka lalu dipegangnya tangan Chanyeol dengan lembut. "Aku minta maaf tadi tidak memberitahumu."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Bukan masalah."

Keduanya diam saja tidak berkata-kata. Baekhyun takut kalau dirinya salah bicara dan membuat Chanyeol marah. Sehun sudah mendapat masalah dengan Luhan karena dirinya, dia tak mau kalau Sehun harus berurusan dengan Chanyeol. padahal terlepas dari dirinya, Chanyeol dan Sehun memang memiliki masalah sejak awal.

Chanyeol membalas genggaman Baekhyun. Dikecupnya punggung tangan Baekhyun sekali lalu dia bergumam. "Istriku ini tahu kalau dirinya adalah milkku dan dia tahu kalau aku tidak suka berbagi milikku dengan yang lainnya. Benar, bukan?" Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan serius.

Baekhyun tersenyum getir dan kemudian mengangguk sekali. Chanyeol masih tidak mau mengalihkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun. di dekatkannya lagi wajahnya dengan sang istri lalu berbicara setengah berbisik.

"Baekhyun, jujurlah padaku sekarang." Chanyeol menyentuh dagu istrinya dan mengangkatnya agar dapat bertemu pandang dengan dirinya. "Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya sebelum aku sendiri yang membuka semua kebohonganmu. Kau tahu kalau aku akan sangat marah padamu jika aku mengetahui kau berbohong, bukan? Aku sangat tidak suka kau menyembunyikan sesuatu padaku. kau milikku. Dan aku berhak penuh atas dirimu. Katakan Baekhyun sayang."

Baekhyun masih diam. Meskipun kata-kata Chanyeol bisa dikatakan cukup romantis tapi Baekhyun benar-benar tidak nyaman mendengarnya apalagi dengan nada penekanan seperti itu. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan Chanyeol semakin memperhatikannya. Dia tak sanggup. Bahkan kini Baekhyun tak berdaya meskipun hanya untuk membalas tatapan intimidasi dari Chanyeol. apa yang hendak ia katakan, terasa tercekat oleh rasa takut yang mengalahkan dirinya. "Aku.. aku.." Chanyeol mengangguk, menunggu dan terlihat rasa tidak sabar di matanya. Baekhyun kembali menunduk karena dapat dilihatnya api kemarahan di mata Chanyeol yang membara membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tidak apa, Baekhyun. Katakan saja." Chanyeol berujar dengan suara yang sedikit lembut, tidak seperti tadi. "Katakan ada apa denganmu dan Sehun."

Baekhyun tak tahan menahan air matanya. Kini, ia semakin tak bisa menahan rasa takutnya. Seakan-akan setiap apa yang Chanyeol katakan adalah jeratan yang akan menyakitinya. _'Andai aku memiliki kekuatan untuk jujur padamu sejak awal, aku tahu kalau tidak akan seperti ini jadinya. Andai saja kau juga berfikir kenapa aku seperti ini. Andai saja kau berfikir Chanyeol! tapi kau tak pernah berfikir dan selalu menyalahkanku. Kau bahkan tak sadar dengan kesalahanmu sendiri. Siapa yang membuatku seperti ini? bukan kah dirimu sendiri? Kau yang memulai affair dengan Luhan. aku tahu kalau itu belum tentu benar, tapi apa kau tak mau menjelaskannya padaku? aku tidak mau mencurigaimu sebenarnya, tapi kenapa kau tak paham Chanyeol?! Malam itu kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku?! kenapa saat aku menelponmu kau selalu mengatakan kau sibuk?! Apa tidak ada waktu sedikit pun untukku di waktu kerjamu?! Dan untuk sarapan pagi itu, kenapa kau menolak makanan yang sudah kubuat? Aku tahu hal itu sepele, tapi sungguh aku benar-benar tersakiti. Lalu saat tumpuanku melemah, aku melihat Sehun. apa aku salah kalau aku menyandar di sisinya untuk sementara? Hanya untuk sementara sampai tumpuanku yang sebenarnya kembali menguat. Tumpuanku yang sebenarnya adalah kau Chanyeol. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Hanya kau yang ada di dalam hatiku. Hanya dirimu dan tidak ada lagi. Saat ini aku begitu hancur. Aku sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa sebagai tumpuan atau hanya sekedar sandaran. Kau meragukanku dan menanyakan soal kesetianku. Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol. Bukan Sehun! Kenapa kau tak paham akan itu? kenapa?!'_

Sayangnya, semua itu hanya mampu Baekhyun ungkapkan di dalam hati. Chanyeol membuatmu benar-benar tak berdaya. Sangat tak berdaya. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Baekhyun ingin sekali mengatakan semua itu tapi sekali lagi Chanyeol tak memberinya ruang, meski hanya untuk bernafas saja. Dengan kesadaran penuh, Baekhyun kembali menelan kata demi kata yang sudah di ujung lidahnya. Meski begitu, dia tidak akan bisa mengatakannya. Baekhyun merasa tumpuannya tidak hanya melemah saat ini tapi hancur lebur tanpa ada sisa pondasi sama sekali.

Chanyeol menunggu dengan sabar. Masih diperhatikan Baekhyun dari jarak yang cukup dekat. Matanya tertuju sepenuhnya pada istrinya. Bahkan Chanyeol seperti tak memperbolehkan Baekhyun untuk berkutik. Apapun yang terjadi Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun hanya menyimpan dirinya di dalam hatinya. Hanya dirinya seorang tanpa yang lain. Dan Baekhyun sudah melakukan itu tapi Chanyeol tak tahu.

"Well, It's clear." Desis Chanyeol. dia menarik tubuhnya lalu menyandar di sofa yang didudukinya. Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan menangis.

Chanyeol berdiri. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memandang Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum sebentar lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celana pendeknya. "Ini tiket pesawat ke London." Baekhyun mendongak seketika dan Chanyeol membuang muka setelah itu. "Kita akan pindah ke London dan tidak akan kembali ke sini lagi."

Baekhyun diam saja tak menjawab apa-apa. Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya dan bersedekap memandangi jam dinding besar di depannya. "Aku tahu, akan percuma saja kalau aku menghukummu atau bertindak lainnya pada Sehun tetapi kalian masih bertemu. Maka aku putuskan akan membawamu ke sana. Aku sudah mengurus semuanya dan besok pagi-pagi kita akan ambil penerbangan pertama dan segera meninggalkan Seoul."

"Chan.."

"Sudahlah, jangan meminta maaf lagi atau hanya sekedar berterima kasih padaku." potong Chanyeol. ia masih membelakangi Baekhyun dan ia tersenyum sendiri. Lantas Chanyeol melangkah pergi dan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Malam itu juga sama keadaannya dengan keluarga Luhan dan Sehun. pasangan itu sedang dilanda badai di kapal rumah tangga mereka. Luhan terus mengunci dirinya di kamar dan tak mau turun. Terakhir dia turun dan berbicara saat Jongin menelfonnya.

Jongin menelfon untuk mengabari kalau Sehun akan pulang terlambat karena ada acara makan-makan. Tapi, jujur saat itu Luhan tak peduli lagi. tak selang berapa lama Sehun pulang. Laki-laki itu tahu kalau Luhan belum memaafkannya. Maka ia berinisiatif membawakan makanan kesukaan Luhan dan membicarakan masalah mereka.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar dan Luhan cepat-cepat membungkus dirinya dengan selimut. Ia membenamkan seluruh tubuhnya di selimut itu. Sehun tak berucap apa-apa hingga ia sudah duduk di kasur dan memandangi Luhan dengan fikiran campur aduk.

"Lu, apa kau masih marah padaku?" Sehun bergumam.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Iya, aku tahu itu pasti sangat menyakitkanmu. Aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf untuk semuanya." Tambahnya ketika menyaksikan Luhan yang masih tidur membelakanginya, kali ini dengan mata bekaca-kaca. ' _Ya Tuhan! Sangat berdosa aku ini. bagaimana mungkin aku dengan kesadaran penuh mencoba berfikir untuk berpaling dari Luhan. aku benar-benar menjijikkan sebagai seorang laki-laki. Baiklah. Akan kuterima kalau Luhan menghukumku, tapi apa aku tidak bisa mendapat kesempatan, bahkan sekali saja? aku tahu, pasti jawabannya adalah tidak. Orang sepertiku tidak akan mendapat kesempatan atau bahkan pengampunan._ ' Batinnya dengan sangat menyesal.

Luhan bergerak dan hal itu membuat Sehun terkejut. Tak lama, Luhan bangun dan menampar Sehun dengan sangat keras. Bahkan Luhan merasakan panas di telapak tangannya. Bisa dipastikan, Sehun tentunya merasakan sakit yang lebih. Tapi tamparan itu tidak setara dengan kesalahan yang Sehun buat. Jadi dia hanya bisa menerimanya dengan hati ikhlas.

"Dengar ya Sehun!" teriak Luhan dengan wajah yang benar-benar merah. "selama ini aku selalu menghormatimu dengan segala apa yang kumiliki. Aku mencoba untuk berbaur dengan semua teman-temanmu, termasuk Baekhyun. Kehidupanku di China berjalan dengan baik dan menyenangkan. Kemudian semuanya lebih menyenangkan ketika aku bertemu denganmu. Kukira kau berbeda. Aku bersedia menikah denganmu lalu ikut kau ke Korea. Tapi apa? Apa?!" Sehun menunduk dan Luhan kembali melanjutkan. "Apa yang sudah kudapat darimu?! Coba kau katakan padaku."

Luhan menangis semakin keras. Tenaganya telah terkuras habis. Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang ada, Luhan menyeka air matanya dan melanjutkan. "Bahkan kau tidak jujur kepadaku soal dirimu dan Baekhyun di masa lalu. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Kenapa? Kau takut kalau perselingkuhanmu terbongkar? Chanyeol adalah sahabatmu, tapi kenapa kau tega merebut Baekhyun darinya? Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan sampai kau tega melakukan semua itu padanya?! kau ini sahabat macam apa?!"

Sehun mendongak mendapati kejanggalan di kalimat Luhan. Wanita itu juga dapat melihat bekas tamparan di pipi kiri Sehun masih terlihat jelas. "Kenapa kau tidak jujur padaku, Sehun?! kenapa?! Yang aku inginkan atau yang semua wanita di dunia ini inginkan hanyalah kejujuran. Apa kau masih mencintai Baekhyun?" Luhan meringis merasakan hatinya remuk apalagi saat melihat Sehun. Ada rasa bersalah dalam hatinya saat melihat bekas tamparan di pipi Sehun.

Sehun diam saja meskipun Luhan jelas menunggu jawabannya. Luhan menggoyangkan pundak Sehun dan mengulang pertanyaannya. "Apa kau masih menyukai Baekhyun, Sehun suamiku?"

Sehun tak dapat menahan lagi perasaan bersalah dalam dirinya apalagi setelah Luhan mengucapkan dua kata terakhir itu. Seperti ada kebanggaan tersendiri saat Luhan mengatakannya dulu, sebelum semua masalah terjadi. "Luhan, aku berjanji akan memperbaiki kesalahanku."

Luhan bangkit dari kasur dan dengan segala tenaga yang masih tersisa, ia berkata sambil menunjuk ke Sehun. "Kita buat kesepakatan," Sehun mendongak mendengar pernyataan Luhan. "Mulai sekarang, tidak ada yang kita sembunyikan. Aku akan jujur padamu soal apa saja dan kau juga."

Sehun hendak menjawab tetapi Luhan kembali menyahuti. "Kita akan saling jujur sampai proses perceraian kita selesai. Lalu setelah itu terserah kau mau apa."

"Lu, apa yang kau bicarakan? Cerai?!"

"Iya, aku sudah memutuskan kalau aku tidak mau tersakiti lagi. aku juga punya hak untuk bahagia Sehun." geram Luhan. jelas-jelas Luhan berkata dengan sangat tegas dan tak ada keraguan sedikit pun. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mengurus surat perceraiannya karena aku akan mengurusnya dan hanya akan membutuhkanmu untuk tanda tangan saja."

"Tapi, Lu. Kita bisa bicarakan baik-baik…"

Luhan meninggalkan kamar itu dan pergi menuju taman belakang. Setidaknya di sana ia akan mendapat ketenangan. Sebelum pergi dari kamar, Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan setelah sampai di taman belakang, ia segera duduk dan langsung mengetik pesan ' **Aku sudah mengutarakan semua isi hatiku pada Sehun. Aku juga sudah memutuskan untuk bercerai dengannya. Sekarang, apa aku boleh minta bantuanmu?** '

Setelah itu ia menelungkupkan kepalanya dan sisa kesediahannya masih belum hilang semua. Ia memandangi langit di atas dan udara malam segera menerpanya dengan keheningan dan dingin yang membuat menggigil untuk sementara. Tak lama, ponselnya bergetar dan menampilkan gambar surat dengan nama **Jongdae** di atasnya. Luhan membuka pesannya yang berisikan _'_ **Oke. aku akan senang hati membantumu. Besok pagi kita mulai membicarakan perceraianmu.** _'_

.

.

.

Pagi itu sesuai rencana, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan melakukan perjalanan ke London. Semua barang yang dibutuhkan sudah diangkut ke bagasi dan hanya menyisahkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih sarapan di meja makan rumah mereka.

Drrrt.. Drrrrt….

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dan Jongdae baru saja mengiriminya pesan. ' **Luhan sudah meminta bantuanku. Setelah ini apa lagi? Aku memintanya membicarakan soal ini di kantor pagi ini. Apa aku yang akan pegang kendali?'** Chanyeol berdecak dan jelas saja dia tidak suka dengan pesan Jongdae.

"Baekhyun, kita harus cepat ke bandara. Keberangkatan akan dimajukan. Ayo kita harus segera pergi." Desak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera minum. Dia berdiri dan mengikuti Chanyeol berjalan keluar. Melihat Chanyeol terburu-buru, Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya. "Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol berbalik ke Baekhyun. Mengangguk dan membuka pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun. Ponselnya kembali bergetar. Baekhyun sudah melesat masuk dan dirinya masih berdiri di luar. Ia lantas berbungkuk agar dapat melihat Baekhyun. "Aku akan menyusul ke bandara. Pergilah dulu ke sana. Akan kupanggilkan supir."

Setelah itu Chanyeol berlalu dan memanggil seorang supirnya yang sedang menikmati kopi. Ia berbicara dengannya dan kemudian Chanyeol berjalan menuju mobil lain miliknya. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya keluar rumah menuju kantor.

.

.

"Aku kira kau memberikanku kendalinya?" sahut Jongdae saat Chanyeol masuk ke ruangannya.

"Iya, kau akan mendapat kendalinya saat kau sudah melihat bagaimana aku mengendalikannya." Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah mata dan duduk di kursi putarnya. "Kau memang hebat dalam hal membujuk."

Jongdae mengangguk bangga. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa kakekmu itu sangat sayang pada Sehun sedangkan kau sangat pintar."

"Entahlah. Tapi pada akhirnya apa yang Sehun punya sudah menjadi milikku." Chanyeol tersenyum bangga dan Jongdae menyeruput kopinya sambil bergeleng.

"Belum. Belum semuanya." Chanyeol menautkan alisnya dan memandang Jongdae yang masih merasakan kafein miliknya. "Kau belum mendapatkan Luhan, bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu? Luhan hanya sarana agar rencanaku untuk Sehun berhasil. aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk memilikinya." Tukas Chanyeol. dia membuang mukanya dengan segera setelah itu.

"Jangan berbohong. Kau mencoba menipuku dengan ekspresi seperti itu? oh, ayolah Chanyeol, Luhan juga wanita yang manis. Dia sedang dalam masalah dengan Sehun. Setiap wanita akan mudah merasakan cinta saat dalam masalah seperti ini. seperti halnya istrimu itu."

Chanyeol kembali menatap Jongdae, menuntut penjelasan darinya. Jongdae menarik nafas panjang dan berkata "Pagi itu kau tidak mau makan makanan yang sudah Baekhyun buat. Dia tentunya kecewa lalu Sehun datang. Sangat mudah bagi Baekhyun untuk kembali membangun cintanya dengan Sehun. oh-oh, atau saat dulu. Sehun terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan melupakan Baekhyun yang saat itu adalah kekasihnya. Lalu apa? Baekhyun jatuh ke pelukanmu, bukan?"

Chanyeol bergeleng tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja Jongdae paparkan. "Clever!" ungkapnya pada Jongdae dengan tawa mengambang di bibirnya. "Lalu, menurutmu aku harus mendapatkan Luhan juga?"

Jongdae mengangguk dengan selingan senyumnya. Tapi Chanyeol masih memiliki keraguan di dalam hatinya _. 'Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Tapi apa yang Jongdae katakan juga benar. Aku juga menyukai Luhan.'_ Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum samar dan kembali membatin ' _tidak. Bukan Baekhyun masalahku, juga bukan Luhan. Tujuanku hanya membuat Sehun hancur dan memohon kepadaku. Aku memiliki keyakinan kalau rencanaku akan secepatnya berhasil. Benar-benar lelaki yang malang!'_

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Chanyeol?"

"Iya." Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku sangat baik dan benar-benar sangat baik."

Jongdae mengangguk setuju dan kembali bertanya. "Kalau boleh tahu, sebenarnya apa yang membuat kakekmu begitu menyayanginya?"

Chanyeol berdiri dan menyender di dinding sambil bersedekap. "Kau tahu kalau aku berteman dengan Sehun sudah lama, bukan?" Jongdae mengangguk. Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan "Dia pintar dalam segala hal dan keluargaku terutama kakekku sangat menyayanginya. Mereka bahkan membanding-bandingkan aku dengan dia. Awalnya aku biasa saja, aku menjadikan perbandingan-perbandingan itu sebagai motivasi untukku belajar lebih. Tetapi kemudian kakekku mengatakan kalau semua usahaku akan sia-sia, karena memang aku bodoh dalam segala hal. Dan dia mengatakan kalau separuh dari perusahaannya akan di percayakan pada Sehun. Ditambah lagi, mereka meragukanku dalam mencari pasangan. Mereka menyangka jika diriku adalah gay. Apa itu tidak membuatku kesal? Dan apakah itu bukan termasuk penghinaan besar dalam hidupku?"

Jongdae benar-benar terperangah akan cerita Chanyeol yang sekali lagi tidak seperti kenyataannya. Chanyeol mendapati air muka Jongdae begitu percaya dengan ceritanya, dan untuk mempertegas lagi ia kembali mengatakan "Sekarang, penghinaan gay yang diberikan kepadaku itu apa kurang mendasari semua perbuatanku pada Sehun? Aku tidak tahu Sehun itu dilahirkan dengan keberuntungan yang seperti apa, tapi yang jelas, keberuntungannya tidak berlaku untuk rencanaku, uhg— maaf. Maksudku rencana kita."

Jongdae mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi, itu awal mula kau menjadi jahat pada Sehun?"

Chanyeol melotot. "Bukan jahat!" Ia mendekat ke Jongdae setelah mengoreksi kata-katanya. "Aku hanya ingin merebut kembali kehormatan yang sudah seharusnya menjadi milikku." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dan Jondae hanya meringis. "Aku akan mencoba membuktikan pada keluargaku yang juga masih sering menanyakan tentang Sehun, kalau kehidupan Sehun tidak jauh lebih baik dari hidupku. Dan dengan bantuanmu, semua rencanaku akan segera sukses."

"Oke-oke, pemaparanmu cukup baik dan setiap tindakanmu juga beralasan. Aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu. Baiklah, aku akan membuka pintu. Sepertinya klienmu sudah datang." Jondae menunjuk ke pintu dan berjalan menuju sana.

"Bukan klienku. Dia klienmu tapi dia akan menjadi milikku." Tegur Chanyeol masih dengan kebanggaan yang besar di dirinya. Jongdae bergeleng dan tersenyum saja menanggapi Chanyeol.

Pintu dibuka dan segera setelahnya, Luhan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC—**

Ya-ya-ya. Cukup menjawab enggak sih? Tapi di sini saya klarifikasi sebelum terjadi kesalahpahaman.

Jadi Chanyeol ini saya gambarkan sebagai orang yang licik, kejam, egois, dan pendendam. Tapi ini hanya kebutuhan dari cerita saja. dan kalian jangan khawatir, ntar di ending, Chanyeol ini bakalan jadi orang yang sangat berjasa (btw, udah ngomong2 soal ending. artinya ada alurnya, ya!). Sehun sama Baekhyun udah kebukti enggak selingkuh 'kan? Summary-nya enggak melencang kan? Chanyeol yang nantinya selingkuh sama Luhan dan buat Luhannya mau apa enggak sama Chanyeol kalian tebak saja sendiri (atau juga boleh tunggu di chap depan).

ada yang minta ChanLu? Nah, kayaknya habis ini moment ChanLu bakalan bertebaran.

yang kagak suka ChanLu? Enggak usah dipaksakan buat baca. takutnya malah nyesek dan berakhir nge-bash karakter2 di sini atau malah saya... hohoho

Oke, tanggapan kalian sangat berarti. Follow n Fav : thanks yaa. Review? Makasih banget, kalian semua luar biasa.

Yang berniat review : semoga ditambahkan pahalanya. Amiiiinn..

Udah ya,,,, see you…

P.s. maaf kemarin buat chap klarifikasinya.. enggak ada niat buat nge-PHP kok. Suwer. Hohoho.


	10. Chapter 9

Sebelum masuk di cerita abal-abal saya, saya mau berterima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat siapa saja yang berkenan memberi saya saran dan kritik.

Satu lagi, saya mau bilang kalau saya buat cerita emang sesuka saya sendiri, saya bener2 minta maaf kalau ada yang enggak setuju sama saya. **Tapi, plis deh ya, kalau emang udah enggak suka dan enggak bisa menerima adanya cerita saya, saya mohon dengan sangat, gak perlu lah ngata-ngatain saya. Toh saya dan cerita saya ini juga enggak merugikan kalian. tinggal abaikan saja, kok repot amat sih?!** Saya juga makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang dibekali perasaan. Setiap kata-kata gaje yang kalian baca itu saya ketiknya pake tenaga loh. Saya sekali lagi tahu kalau maksud kalian kritik saya itu bagus, tapi seenggaknya kata-kata yang terkesan menyakitkan hati itu gak perlu lah dilontarkan ke saya. Kakak-kakak yang cakep dan keren—yang ahli dalam hal karang-mengarang—dan mungkin yang udah pernah dapet hadiah nobel bidang sastra, adik kakak ini bukan anak pintar yang gampang menyerap ilmu dg cepat. Jujur saja, saya ini anaknya pembangkang banget dan paling sering buat ngomel orang2 rumah sampai mereka pada bosan dan akhirnya membiarkan saya. Jadi daripada kakak2 sekalian stress sama saya dan darah tinggi gara2 saya, lebih baik abaikan saya dan semua yang menyangkut saya, termasuk cerita murahan saya ini. Mohon dipahami.

 **Perhatian! bahasa sesuka hati. Jadi jangan dipaksakan membaca. thanks untuk pengertiannya.**

 **Warn of typo(s) dan ini genderswitch. DLDR* No Bash! No Bash (mohon dibaca) DLDR!**

Happy reading, guys!

.

.

.

Jam dinding berbentuk lingkaran berwarna coklat dengan ukiran yang menghiasi tepinya, menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih dua puluh empat menit. Sehun, laki-laki bersurai hitam itu baru saja turun dari kamarnya dan sedang duduk di meja makan seorang diri. Fikirannya tidak tentu karena begitu banyak yang mengisi otaknya. Segala macam bentuk cacian diterima dari suara yang ada di dalam lubuk hatinya. Sehun merasa begitu tidak pantas berada di dunia ini. tapi dia juga tidak berfikir untuk bunuh diri juga. Bagaimanapun dia begitu membenci dengan sikap yang selalu mendahului kehendak Tuhan.

Segelas susu berada di depannya saat ini. biasanya momen-momen sarapan akan menjadi momen yang begitu menyenangkan bagi Sehun. Akan tetapi, kali ini bahkan dia tidak berselera sedikit pun meski hanya untuk meminum susu saja

"Ishh!" Sehun meringis ketika merasakan susu yang ia buat sendiri itu rasanya lebih mirip air cucian piring daripada sekedar minuman biasa.

Sehun meletakkan kembali gelas susu itu dengan kasar dan sembarangan hingga terdengar dentingan antara meja kaca itu dengan gelas kaca miliknya. Ia melirik ke jam yang terpasang di dinding dan menghela nafas gusar. Ia kembali mengambil gelas susu di hadapannya dan kemudian menenggaknya habis tanpa berniat merasakannya.

Setelah ia habiskan susunya, Sehun segera beranjak dari rumahnya yang saat itu begitu suram dan tidak sedap dipandang. Ia masuk ke mobilnya yang terparkir tepat di depan pintunya, tidak di garasi seperti biasanya. Sehun menyandarkan sejenak punggung lelahnya di kursi mobil lalu setelah menimbang-nimbang akan berangkat kerja ataukan tidak, pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menancap gasnya menuju jalanan kantor.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Luhan."

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum semanis mungkin. Bulatan hitam di matanya jelas terlihat begitu kentara meskipun ia sudah memakai make up. "Apa aku tepat waktu?"

Jongdae dan Chanyeol serempak mengangguk bersama-sama. Luhan segera mengambil duduk di sofa berwarna merah marun dan Chanyeol menghampiri dirinya. Laki-laki itu duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan Luhan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka dengan ini." Chanyeol melihat ke bawah, tepatnya di karpet berbulu yang ia injak saat itu. Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Ini semua pasti karena ceritaku."

Jongdae yang saat itu sedang menyiapkan minuman di dapur kecil ruangan itu hanya terkekeh melihat acting Chanyeol yang benar-benar professional. Dapat dilihatnya, Chanyeol melirik ke Luhan saat wanita itu mengalihkan tatapannya. Jongdae benar-benar yakin kalau Chanyeol memang menyukai Luhan. Dan Jongdae memiliki firasat kalau Luhan lambat laun akan jatuh di pelukan Chanyeol, sama seperti Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak bersalah." Sahut Luhan. Chanyeol masih merengut meskipun dia harus menahan senyumnya. "Tanpa kau beritahu pun, hubunganku dengan Sehun juga akan berantakan pada akhirnya. Aku benar-benar telah salah menilai Sehun."

"Ini, silahkan diminum." Kata Jongdae ramah kepada Luhan. Chanyeol masih memasang wajah menyesalnya dan tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari gerak-gerik Luhan. Jongdae belum duduk dan kemudian seseorang mengetuk pintu. "Aku permisi sebentar."

Chanyeol dan Luhan mengangguk serempak dan Jongdae segera melesat ke luar ruangan, meninggalkan sementara Chanyeol dan Luhan.

"Iya, Sehun memang terlihat baik. aku juga tidak menyangka akan seperti ini." Chanyeol lagi-lagi membuat Luhan semakin sakit hati. "Kalau boleh tahu, bagaimana reaksinya saat kau meminta cerai darinya?"

"Aku tidak melihat dirinya. Pandanganku kabur karena air mata. Ugh—" Luhan terkekeh dan Chanyeol menatapnya serius. "Apa kau memandangku seperti aku ini wanita rapuh? Ya, jika itu yang kau fikirkan, kau memang benar. Aku tidak bisa dengan mudah melupakan Sehun dan semua rasa sakit yang dia berikan padaku."

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu." Katanya "Aku juga sama sepertimu. Tapi setidaknya, aku laki-laki dan kau perempuan. Pastinya sakit yang kau rasakan itu lebih sakit daripada yang kurasakan."

Luhan mengangguk dan air matanya tak dapat ditahan lagi. Chanyeol cepat-cepat menarik tisu di meja depannya lalu menyeka air mata Luhan. "Jangan menangis lagi. Apa kau tahu, air matamu itu terlalu berharga jika hanya kau gunakan untuk menagisi seseorang yang bahkan tidak mencintaimu."

Luhan mendongak menatap Chanyeol dan menautkan alisnya. Raut marah dan kecewa mendomiasi wajah cantiknya. Chanyeol tak tahan melihatnya, ia berpindah posisi dan duduk di samping Luhan, menenggelamkan wajah Luhan di dadanya sambil sesekali mengelus rambut Luhan yang tergerai lurus. "Sudahlah, jangan bersedih lagi. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Tidak ada alasan untukmu bersedih lagi."

Luhan terkejut mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang menyatakan dirinya akan selalu ada di samping sisinya. "Apa maksudmu, Chanyeol?" Luhan menarik tubuhnya dan mengusap air matanya sendiri. Pandangan menuntut penjelasan jelas-jelas Luhan sorotkan untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sempat mendapati dirinya sangat ceroboh dalam hal berkata-kata. Dia menelan ludahnya gugup dan akhirnya terlintas ide di kepalanya "Ah, itu.." Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya dan wajahnya berubah semakin sedih. sangat-sangat sedih hingga membuat Luhan menaruh perhatian penuh padanya.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Chanyeol dengan hebatnya berhasil menitikkan air mata palsunya dan semakin membuat Luhan penasaran. "Ada apa, Chanyeol?"

"Luhan, Baekhyun pergi dariku." Kalimat itu dengan mudah meluncur dari mulut Chanyeol dengan ditambah aksen-aksen menangis dari laki-laki itu. Luhan terperangah dan menutup mulutnya yang melongo karena terkejut.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Malam itu aku bertanya padanya soal kedekatan dirinya dengan Sehun. dia tidak menjawab apa-apa dan hanya menangis. Aku tidak tega dan berhenti menanyainya. Kemudian, pagi tadi, aku sudah tidak menemukannya di mana-mana. Aku menelfonnya dan dia menjawab telefonku." Chanyeol berhenti dan menundukkan wajahnya sambil menangis. Luhan menangkup wajah Chanyeol lalu mengusap air matanya. "Dia berkata kalau dia tidak bisa hidup lagi denganku. Dia juga mengatakan kalau dia tidak lagi mencintaiku. Lalu sebelum aku mengatakan apa-apa, dia sudah menutup telefonnya. Aku mencoba menelfonnya lagi tapi nomor ponselnya sudah tidak aktif."

Chanyeol seolah-olah tak sanggup untuk berbicara lagi, ia memeluk Luhan begitu erat dan menangis di sana. Isaknya membuat Luhan sangat bersalah karena telah bertanya demikian. Ia mencoba menenangkan Chanyeol yang menangis pilu di dekapannya. "Aku minta maaf Chanyeol, aku tidak tahu kalau.."

"Tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya dan memberikan senyum sambil menatap Luhan dalam. Ia menggenggam tangan Luhan kemudian mencium punggung tangannya. "Apa kau tahu, Lu?"

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan sambil mengelus tangan Luhan dengan lembut. Sebentar terlintas bayangan Baekhyun di benaknya, tetapi kemudian bayangan wanita itu kabur dan tergantikan oleh Luhan yang tersenyum manis menatapnya. Membayangkan Luhan menanggalkan semua pakaiannya untuk dirinya membuatnya semakin gencar mendapatkan Luhan.

"Semua yang terjadi ini bukan hanya sebuah kebetulan, bukan? Istriku meninggalkanku dan suamimu meninggalkanmu. Apa kau tidak menarik kesimpulan tentang peristiwa yang terjadi ini? perasan senasib yang kita alami berdua, mungkin ini pertanda bagi kita untuk bersama. Apa kau tidak pernah berfikir kalau Tuhan merencanakan ini semua? Mungkin aku terdengar lancang, tapi jujur aku memiliki perasaan lebih denganmu, Lu. Aku sudah memilikinya sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. Selama ini aku hanya munafik karena status pernikahanku dengan Baekhyun dan sekarang, aku tidak mau munafik. Aku tidak mau membohongi perasaanku ini dengan alasan pernikahan lagi. kepergian Baekhyun, sudah kuanggap sebagai berakhirnya rumah tanggaku." Papar Chanyeol dengan setulus mungkin. Luhan atau bahkan wanita lainnya tentunya akan dengan mudah percaya pada setiap kata yang Chanyeol utarakan. Seakan-akan setiap kata memiliki makna dan pertanggung jawaban tersendiri.

Luhan masih diam terpaku, ia mencoba mencari ketidak tulusan dalam mata Chanyeol dan ia hanya akan sia-sia karena pandangan Luhan sudah kabur oleh perasaan haru yang Chanyeol berikan padanya. Kesakitan hati yang dirasanya membuatnya tidak dapat berfikir panjang dan segera menghambur di pelukan Chanyeol. ia membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol, dan laki-laki itu tersenyum dengan senangnya.

 _'Benar-benar sangat mudah. Bersiap-siaplah untuk menjemput kehancuranmu, Sehun!'_

.

.

.

"AKU INGIN BERTEMU DENGAN CHANYEOL, SEKARANG!" Bentak Sehun dengan amarah membuncah. Darahnya mendidih dan kepalanya menguap.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti, Chanyeol sedang ada urusan dan dia tidak bisa diganggu." Sahut Jongdae tidak lebih kesalnya dengan Sehun. laki-laki itu sudah menahan Sehun sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi, tapi batin Jongdae mengatakan kalau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Hei! Aku tidak mau tahu, aku ke sini bukan untuk menemuimu. Aku ingin bertemu langsung dengan Chanyeol." Geram Sehun. wajahnya benar-benar padam dan pendingin ruangan rupanya tidak berfungsi, karena Sehun maupun Jongdae benar-benar basah oleh keringat.

Tak lama, pintu ruangan tunggu terbuka dan sosok yang Sehun tunggu datang. Park Chanyeol berjalan masuk ke ruangan itu. Sehun sudah tidak dapat lagi menahan amarahnya dan segera menyerang Chanyeol. ia melayangkan kepalan tangannya dan membuat memar wajah Chanyeol. Jongdae memegangi Sehun dan mencoba melerai keduanya.

Nafas Sehun bersaut-sautan dan pandangan matanya benar-benar kalap. Chanyeol mendengus dan merasakan ngilu di gigi gerahamnya. "Hssh…" desis Chanyeol merasakan gusinya berdenyut. "Sudah Jongdae, pergilah." Chanyeol sudah berdiri dengan kedua kakinya.

Jongdae masih belum pergi dan melepaskan Sehun. Chanyeol kembali berujar "Aku pernah dengar orang yang sedang dilahap emosi takkan bisa melakukan apapun. Maka pergilah, aku bisa mengatasi dia."

Jongdae menggangguk dan melepaskan Sehun. ia berjalan menuju pintu dan kemudian berhenti ketika Chanyeol berkata "Jangan masuk ke ruanganku. Mungkin wanita di ruanganku itu masih mengenakan pakaiannya." Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya dan melirik Sehun sebentar. Jelas-jelas Sehun memasang wajah ingin muntah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Oh, jadi ini pekerjaan seorang CEO bank sebenarnya? Bukannya menangani urusan yang lebih penting tapi malah tidur dengan wanita lain." Cemooh Sehun. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum saja mendengar cemoohan tersebut. "Ah! Mungkin karena istrimu tidak mau lagi kau ajak tidur ya? Sampai-sampai kau tidur dengan wanita lain. Kasihan sekali kau Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol bergeleng sambil menepuk tangannya tiga kali. Jongdae masih di ruangan itu dan Chanyeol menyahuti, "Bukan. Bukan seperti itu Sehun." ia menghampiri Jongdae dan membelakangi Sehun, "Istriku tidak seperti itu. Meskipun aku tahu kalau dia pernah berciuman di rumahku dengan orang lain, tapi dia sangat menyesal. Aku beruntung mendapatkan Baekhyun yang sangat mencintaiku. Dan aku juga beruntung karena bisa meniduri istri orang yang telah mencium istriku."

BUG!

Satu kali pukulan berhasil Sehun layangkan kembali di wajah Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu hanya mengerang sebentar dan tidak berniat untuk membalas Sehun. "Tidak apa Sehun, aku terima semua pukulanmu barusan. Karena pastinya akan sangat sakit mendengar istrinya telah ditiduri oleh laki-laki lain." Chanyeol terkekeh dan berdiri.

"Kurang ajar kau Chanyeol!" Sehun mencoba memukul lagi, tapi Chanyeol menangkis tangan Sehun.

"Sudahlah, Sehun!" Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga menabrak kursi di belakangnya. "Berhenti berpura-pura! Kau akan bercerai dengan Luhan, jadi biarkan Luhan memilih sesuatu yang diingankannya. Apa kau tidak pernah berfikir tentang kebahagian Luhan? Dia juga wanita yang ingin dijadikan ratu oleh suaminya. Dia manusia yang memiliki hak untuk bahagia. Apa kau mengerti?!"

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan pening di kepalanya terasa menyakitkan dirinya. Jongdae membantunya berdiri dan dengan berat hati, ia terima uluran tangan Jongdae karena saat itu penglihatannya kabur dan dia tidak ingin ambruk di depan Chanyeol karena dengan itu maka Chanyeol akan menganggap dirinya lemah. Bukankah itu yang diingankan laki-laki itu?

"Jangan bicara soal kebahagian wanita, Park Chanyeol." Sehun menunjuk wajah Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan amarah yang meledak-ledak. "Apa kau sudah membahagiakan Baekhyun? Bagaimana perasaannya saat tahu kau tidur dengan perempuan lain?! Bagaimana?!"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya dan duduk di kursi putar tidak jauh dari posisinya. Ia juga mengulurkan tangannya dan mengisyaratkan agar Sehun ikut mengambil duduk di depannya yang hanya dipisahkan oleh meja kayu dengan jam pasir di atasnya.

"Kalau seperti itu, kenapa dia tidak memikirkan perasaanku saat dia berciuman denganmu?" Chanyeol menciptakan senyum di wajahnya dengan gaya merendahkan Sehun di depannya. Ia juga menyipitkan matanya seolah-olah berfikir sesuatu. "Jongdae, kau boleh keluar sekarang."

Laki-laki itu menurut dan segera pergi dari ruangan tunggu berukuran empat kali empat meter dengan dua pendingin ruangan sekaligus itu. Chanyeol maupun Sehun hanya diam untuk sesaat, mengatur nafas masing-masing.

"Well, aku tahu tujuanmu kesini bukan untuk membicarakan Baekhyun." Celetuk Chanyeol setelah cukup yakin jika detak jantungnya sudah berdetak normal.

"Iya, kau benar." Sehun mengangguk dengan keringat bercucuran di wajahnya. "Apa yang sudah kau katakan pada Luhan. Apa yang sebenarnya kau ceri—"

"Aku hanya menceritakan masa lalu dari kita dan Baekhyun. Itu saja." sahut Chanyeol santai meskipun Sehun jelas tidak santai sama sekali. "Tapi ya, memang aku sedikit mengubah beberapa hal. Hanya sedikit saja tapi," Chanyeol berhenti dan mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya dengan ekspresi wajah berfikir. Ia menatap langit-langit ruangan itu dan kemudian kembali menatap Sehun. "Aku yakin efeknya begitu besar."

Chanyeol tertawa puas dalam hatinya dan hanya menyunggingkan seringai tipis di wajahnya. "Sehun," panggilnya. Laki-laki di depannya membulatkan matanya dan menatap Chanyeol begitu bengis. "Apa kau ingat bagaimana keluargaku memperlakukanku?"

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan memutari meja, lalu berhenti di belakang kursi Sehun. ia menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan memegang bahu tegang Sehun. "Aku sudah menganggap kau sebagai adikku sendiri. Kita sering bermain bersama dan melakukan hal-hal gila juga bersama. Itu sangat menyenangkan dan tak pernah kulupakan sampai sekarang. Tapi, kau lebih pintar dariku dan keluargaku terutama kakekku, dia sangat membanggakanmu."

"DASAR PEMBUNUH!" Sehun mendadak berdiri dan mendorong Chanyeol hingga laki-laki tinggi itu menatap dinding di belakangnya. "Jadi itu sebabnya kau meracuni kakekmu?!" Sehun berseru sekaligus berteriak. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul dan Sehun merasa bodoh karena selama ini menyembunyikan rahasia kematian kakek Chanyeol.

 _Saat itu, Sehun berumur belasan tahun dan dia, Chanyeol, dan kakeknya sedang bertamasya ke pulau Jeju. Mereka menginap di salah satu villa baru milik keluarga Park. Lalu pada malam harinya, Chanyeol dipanggil ke kamar kakeknya dan Sehun tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Kemudian, Chanyeol berteriak dan membuat kehebohan. Sehun menghampiri kamar kakeknya Chanyeol dan mendapati kakeknya Chanyeol sudah terbujur kaku. Chanyeol menangis dan Sehun hanya menatap keduanya dengan tatapan bingung. Semua keluarga tentunya sangat sedih dengan meninggalnya pemegang kendali seluruh perusahaan Park itu. Dan karena itu villa baru yang tidak memiliki CCTV, maka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Beberapa kerabat lainnya menyarankan agar Chanyeol diinterogasi, mengingat Chanyeol satu-satunya yang bersama dengan kakek saat itu. tetapi Chanyeol selalu menolak dan malah membuatnya sebagai tersangka. Diakibatkan karena tekanan tersebut, Chanyeol jatuh sakit dan stress yang berat dan hanya Sehun teman satu-satunya yang menuggunya saat itu. Bayangan kakeknya ketika meronta akibat kacang almond yang dimakan kakeknya setelah mengatakan kalau dirinya akan mewariskan separuh hartanya pada Sehun, membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur tenang. Hingga pada akhirnya ia mengaku pada Sehun ia telah membunuh kakeknya sendiri. Setalah malam pengakuan Chanyeol kepada Sehun, paginya pihak kepolisian yang bekerja sama dengan pihak rumah sakit mengatakan kalau kakeknya Chanyeol keracunan senyawa sianida yang memang berbau mirip kacang almond._

 _Sehun sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana Chanyeol mendapatkan senyawa racun itu, dan karena Chanyeol benar-benar dalam depresi berat, sebagai sahabat yang tidak tega terhadap Chanyeol, Sehun meyembunyikan semua itu. Chanyeol juga selalu mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak sengaja memberikan kacang almond bercampur racun itu kepada kakeknya. Dia selalu membuat alasan "Aku selalu berjaga-jaga membawa kacang beracun itu, kakek dan aku adalah orang penting, aku takut kalau ada orang jahat yang ingin mencelakaiku. Dan saat itu aku lupa membedakan mana kacang yang beracun dan yang tidak. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja."_

"Well, kau memang pintar." Ujar Chanyeol sembari mencoba untuk berdiri. "Iya, aku memang yang membunuh kakek. Aku sengaja melakukan itu. kau tahu, karena saat itu kakek mengatakan kalau dirinya akan memberikan separuh kekayaannya padamu. aku cucu laki-laki satu-satunya, aku tidak mau berbagi sesuatu yang sudah seharusnya menjadi milikku dengan orang lain."

"Keparat kau Chanyeol!"

"Iya-iya-iya." Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk. "Aku memang manusia keparat. Aku kira dengan merebut Baekhyun darimu aku sudah menghancurkanmu. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Oleh sebab itu, aku merebut Luhan darimu. Setelah ini, perlahan-lahan kau akan menemui kehancuranmu, Sehun!"

Sehun meneguk ludah gusar. Chanyeol mengatakan dengan perasaan kesal yang tidak main-main. Dia dapat melihat dendam Chanyeol begitu besar di matanya. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?!"

"Sangat simpel." Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun. "Berlututlah di kakiku dan akui aku sebagai yang lebih baik darimu. Lakukan itu di depan semua keluargaku dan makam kakekku."

Sehun menatap tajam ke Chanyeol.

"Ah, aku juga ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun dan Luhan saat itu." tambahnya.

Secepat dan semudah itu Chanyeol mengatakannya. Ia sungguh-sungguh kali ini dan Sehun belum menyahuti sama sekali hingga Chanyeol berjalan untuk meninggalkannya. "Kurasa sudah jelas. Aku akan pergi. Pikirkan itu baik-baik. perlu kau tahu kalau keinginanku tidak berlaku tanggal kadaluwarsa."

.

.

.

"Permisi, Nyonya." Sahut salah seorang pegawai bandara kepada wanita yang belum juga naik ke pesawat. "Penerbangan akan dilakukan lima belas menit lagi."

Baekhyun menatap sekeliling dengan cemas dan pandangannya menyebar ke segalah arah, mencoba mencari sosok suaminya yang belum juga datang. "Umh, benarkah?"

Pegawai bandara itu mengangguk dengan ramah.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera naik. Tapi, aku harus menelfon suamiku dulu. Tolong beri aku waktu." Jawab Baekhyun dengan sedikit memohon.

Ia menelfon Chanyeol setelah itu. ia bahkan tak ingat sudah berapa kali ia menghubungi Chanyeol dan lelaki itu tak pernah mengangkatnya. Fikiran cemas dan panik mendominasi kepalanya hingga ia tak dapat berfikir dengan benar. Ia hampir saja salah membuang tisu bekas keringatnya dengan paspor miliknya. Bayangkan kalau dia tak sadar saat itu.

"Halo."

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega ketika mendengar suara suaminya.

"Chanyeol, kau dimana? Penerbangan katamu di majukan tapi ternyata tidak. Dan sampai sekarang kau belum juga kemari. Petugas bandara memberitahuku jika penerbangan akan dilakukan lima belas menit lagi. apa kau sudah di perjalanan?" Baekhyun berdecak saking lelahnya. Dia sudah menunggu hampir empat puluh lima menit di bandara seorang diri.

"Uhm, bagaimana ya?" Chanyeol berfikir di sebarang telepon. "Kau berangkat saja dulu," dapat dipastikan Baekhyun terkejut dengan sangat. "Ternyata aku ada meeting dadakan dengan kolega asal Amerika. Ini benar-benar penting, aku akan segera menyusul kalau semua sudah beres. Tidak masalah, bukan?"

Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal lalu menjawab. "Bagaimana kalau aku menunggumu saja. kita bisa berangkat bersama nanti."

"Baekhyun apa kau tidak mengerti?!" Seru Chanyeol dengan kasar. "Pergilah dulu nanti akan kususul. Kenapa kau tidak mengerti dengan maksudku?"

"Iya, baiklah."

Tak dipungkiri air mata mengaliri pipi Baekhyun saat itu juga. Seakan-akan mengiringi setiap langkahnya meninggalkan Korea. Baekhyun mencoba menahan air matanya dengan sekuat tenaga tetapi kesedihannya begitu besar dan mengalahkan segalanya. Baekhyun duduk di kursinya seorang diri sambil memerhatikan beberapa orang sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Alangkah senangnya kalau dia bisa memiliki kesibukan lain selain meratapi nasibnya dan hanya menangis.

.

.

.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan ragu. Ditatapnya wanita bernama Luhan didepannya, lalu kemudian menyunggingkan senyum khasnya.

"Aku dengar kau tadi berteriak. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau semuanya baik." kata Luhan juga dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng. Dia berkata, "Lanjutkan makannya." Chanyeol menunjuk ke makanan di depan mereka. Lantas mereka kembali menyantap makanan mereka masing-masing sambil sesekali melirik satu sama lain.

"Oh iya, soal perceraianmu, Jongdae akan mengurusnya dengan baik. kau hanya akan terima beres saja."

Luhan mengangguk dan Chanyeol menambahi "Malam ini bagaimana kalau kita keluar?"

.

.

 **TBC—**

Kayaknya saya udah menyampaikan semuanya di atas. Tapi saya tetap akan menyampaikan banyak-banyak terima kasih untuk semuanya.

Nah, ini summary udah sesuai, belum? saya harap chap ini mengembalikan ke summary awal. Tapi kalau belum ya, semuanya butuh tahap dan proses. Oke? maaf deh ya.. dan untuk yang belum jelas, saya minta maaf. saya akan segera perbaiki di chap depan. suwer. piece.

Tapi BeTeWe, thanks buat yang udah mengingatkan. kalian the best. Love you all.. cupcupcup. Review?


	11. Chapter 1o

**Perhatian! bahasa sesuka hati. Alur ribet. thanks untuk pengertiannya.**

 **Warn of typo(s) dan ini genderswitch. DLDR* No Bash! No Bash (mohon dibaca) DLDR!**

Happy reading, guys!

.

.

.

"Suka lihat Disney Channel? Teen Beach Movie?" Pria itu mengangkat alisnya berulang-ulang. Senyum di bibirnya benar-benar menggoda. Seolah-olah telah dimabukkan oleh alkohol, Luhan mengangguk walau tak yakin dengan jawabannya. Segera setelahnya, Chanyeol pun bergegas melesat ke depan kafe. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pria tinggi itu, tapi yang pasti Luhan hanya bisa tersipu malu dengan setiap apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

Tak selang waktu lama setelah Chanyeol meninggalkan Luhan, sebuah suara yang berasal dari pengeras suara terdengar seperti "Halo. Selamat malam. perkenalkan nama saya adalah…."

Luhan berdiri dari duduknya ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol tertangkap gendang telinganya. Ia berjalan ke sumber suara, begitupun beberapa orang yang penasaran lainnya. "Uhm.. tidak penting siapa nama saya, karena bagi saya yang terpenting adalah untuk siapa saya di sini." Begitulah lanjutnya.

Suara riuh dari pengunjung kafe mendadak terdengar begitu ramai dan membuat wanita itu sontak tersipu-sipu dengan wajah merah bak kepiting rebus. Luhan telah berdiri berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang saat itu membawa sebuah gitar. Pria itu menatap dalam Luhan tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya. Semua pengunjung sebagian besar telah berdatangan ke depan dan mereka berdiri sambil beberapa berbisik-bisik.

"Saya bukan seorang musisi yang pandai dalam bermusik, tapi karena malam ini saya begitu bahagia, saya ingin sekali berbagi kebahagiaan itu. Saya akan membawakan sebuah lagu yang pernah saya dengar di acara TV remaja. Dan ini merupakan apa yang sebenarnya ingin saya sampaikan kepada.."

Chanyeol berhenti berbicara. Dia menunduk sambil tersenyum dan Luhan dapat mendengar salah seorang anak muda yang saling berbisik menanyakan untuk siapa Chanyeol bernyanyi. "Oh romantisnya!" bisiknya.

Chanyeol mulai memetik gitarnya dan nada awal yang begitu lembut nan halus, mampu memabukkan siapa saja yang saat itu mendengarnya. Semua pengunjung tiba-tiba berteriak histeris dan Luhan merasakan pipinya terbakar. Dia tak henti-hentiya tersenyum hingga dirasa giginya begitu kering. Chanyeol juga sesekali berkedip ke arahnya.

" _Last summer we met. We started as friends. I can't tell you how it all happened. Then autumn it came. We were never the same. Those nights everything felt like magic. And I wonder if you miss me too."_ Chanyeol bernyanyi sambil berjalan mendekat ke Luhan. beberapa yang lainnya saling menebak siapa yang Chanyeol hampiri. Luhan hanya menatap kagum ke arah Chanyeol sambil terus berusaha menormalkan fikirannya yang terus menggila setiap mengartikan setiap lirik yang Chanyeol ucapkan. Beberapa yang mengerti lagu ini juga ikut bersenandung bersama dengan Chanyeol. _"If you don't here's the one thing that I wish you knew. I think about you every morning when I open my eyes. I think about you every evening when I turn off the lights. I think about you every moment every day of my life. You're on my mind all the time. It's true. I think about you, you-you, you-you."_

Chanyeol berhenti dan berdiri di depan Luhan tepat. Sorak riuh para pengunjung kafe semakin ramai ketika Chanyeol menatap dalam ke Luhan. Pria itu terus tersenyum menatap Luhan yang seakan-akan akan terbang melayang.

" _I think about you._ " Itulah yang para pengunjung teriakan saat Chanyeol mengakhiri lagu tersebut dengan petikan gitar memesonanya. Luhan masih diam dan bagaikan lilin, wanita itu seakan-akan meleleh oleh panas yang diberikan Chanyeol. Pria itu melepas gitarnya dan memberikan kepada seseorang. Dia menatap Luhan semakin dalam dan dalam. Tangannya terulur dan membelai rambut indah Luhan. Merapikan rambut tersebut dan menangkup pipi Luhan. "CIUM-CIUM-CIUM-CIUM-CIUM-WOOOOOOO!"

Chanyeol mencium Luhan seperti apa yang para pengunjung katakan. Pria itu begitu lembut dan sangat halus dalam memainkan bibir Luhan. Seketika saat itu juga, wajah Baekhyun terlintas di fikiran Chanyeol. Pria itu segera melepas pagutannya dengan mendadak dan tanpa aba-aba. Ia menatap Luhan yang seperti terkejut dengan sikapnya.

Chanyeol membuang muka dan menatap para pengunjung kafe yang ikut terhanyut dalam keromantisan mereka berdua. "Ugh—" dia tersenyum kikuk dan memerhatikan ke sekeliling. Para pengunjung tidak ada yang menyadari perubahan sikapnya. _Baguslah,_ batinnya.

"Saya benar-benar tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. Tapi saya sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian semua yang turut meramaikan malam ini. terima kasih-terima kasih." Chanyeol berbungkuk hormat dan melambaikan tangan kepada para pengunjung yang berhambur kembali pada meja masing-masing.

"Kenapa Chanyeol? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

Chanyeol bergeleng dan menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya gugup saja. Aku tidak biasa seperti tadi."

"Okay, aku mengerti. Kau juga pasti belum sepenuhnya bisa melupakan Baekhyun, bukan?" Sahut Luhan dengan senyum getir.

"Jangan membicarakan dia lagi." ujar Chanyeol. "Untuk saat ini, hanya ada kita berdua. Aku dan kau saja." Luhan segera menghambur ke pelukan Chanyeol dan pria itu mengelus punggung Luhan sambil mengecupi kepala Luhan.

"Aku menyayangimu." Cicit Luhan ditengah tangis harunya.

"Aku lebih menyayangimu dan aku mencintaimu. Luhan, kau milikku." Jawab Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Aku turut prihatin dengan masalahmu." Kata Jongin dengan wajah cemberut. "Aku akan dengan senang hati menolongmu kalau aku bisa. Katakan saja apa yang kau butuhkan."

Sehun diam saja tanpa menjawab apa-apa. Dirinya benar-benar kacau dan berantakan. Chanyeol sangat bersungguh-sungguh dengan tekadnya. Sehun tak habis fikir dengan Chanyeol, sahabatnya. Dia tak menyangkan Chanyeol memiliki niat seburuk itu dengannya.

"Kurasa aku harus meminta maaf lagi dengan Luhan. Bagaimana pun aku yang salah di sini. Aku akan memintanya untuk membatalkan perceraian itu." Sahut Sehun akhirnya. Suara deru mesin mobil terdengar dari luar. Dua manusia itu menoleh bersamaan ke belakang dan berdiri.

"Sepertinya Luhan sudah datang." Terka Jongin. "Lebih baik dia tidak tahu aku ada di sini. Aku pulang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Jongin berjalan menuju pintu belakang dan keluar lewat sana. Betapa terkejutnya Jongin saat tahu Chanyeol turun dari mobil mewahnya dan berputar ke sisi samping lalu membukakan pintu untuk wanita yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Luhan. Jongin menajamkan matanya, berharap dia salah lihat. Tetapi tidak. Luhan berjalan bersama dengan Chanyeol dan mereka berdua tampak sekali akrab. Jongin dapat melihat Sehun berdiri di jendela kamar di atas menatap dua orang di bawah dengan raut wajah marah dan kesal.

"Aku masuk apa tidak, ya?" Jongin mengetuk kepalanya dan tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Tertera nama Kyungsoo di layarnya. "Ah, sudahlah. Aku tidak mau terlibat dalam urusan mereka."

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin tidur di rumahku?" tanya Chanyeol untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan untuk ke dua kalinya juga Luhan menggeleng.

"Bagaimana pun aku dan Sehun belum resmi bercerai. Kau jangan khawatir. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Luhan mengelus pelan pipi Chanyeol dan mengecupnya singkat. Luhan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan kembali berbalik untuk mengucapkan "Terima kasih untuk hari ini dan selamat malam."

CEKLEK

Chanyeol masih berdiri di tempatnya. Kini ia hanya memandangi pintu rumah tersebut dengan fikiran campur aduk. Ia akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan ke mobilnya. Ia rogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Ia mendapati begitu banyak panggilan tak terjawab dan pesan masuk dari Baekhyun. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan segera mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya. Chanyeol sedang menelfon Baekhyun.

"Halo." kata Chanyeol dingin.

" _Halo._ " Balas Baekhyun dengan suara serak.

"Apa kau sudah sampai di apartement-nya?" Chanyeol melonggarkan dasi sambil berkaca di spion mobilnya.

" _Sudah._ " Jawab Baekhyun. " _Apa kau sudah perjalanan kemari?_ "

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya. "Aku minta maaf." Dia diam dan kembali melanjutkan "Saat ini sedang turun salju dan katanya ada badai di beberapa Negara yang akan dilalui pesawat. Aku juga bingung dengan ini. Ini semua di luar kehendakku. Tapi aku secepatnya akan ke sana. Kau tenang saja."

" _Apa kau yakin tidak terjadi apa-apa? Apa kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku Chanyeol?_ " Baekhyun mencoba bertanya dan menahan air matanya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun. Aku bukan seorang pembohong. Aku tidak sama," Chanyeol menatap tajam dirinya lewat spion mobil lalu bergumam. "Sepertimu."

" _Chanyeol, komohon jangan katakan itu lagi atau mengungkitnya._ " Sentak Baekhyun. Isaknya sudah tidak dapat ditahan. Menyadari jika ia telah berkata dengan nada tinggi kepada suaminya, wanita itu cepat-cepat mengatakan " _Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol._ " dengan pelan dan lirih.

Tut-tut-tut-tut-tut.

.

.

.

"Hai, Lu." Sapa Sehun dari arah tangga. Tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya.

Luhan menoleh sebentar lalu kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Ia melempar tas tangannya sembarangan di sofa dan mengambil air dari dalam kulkas. Sehun masih berdiri dan memandangnya.

"Lu, jujur aku kesal dengan apa yang kau lakukan tadi. Kau coba membalasku?" Sehun berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan wanita itu pun membalikkan badannya agar tak berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Lu," Sehun memutar tubuh Luhan dan menatapnya dengan dalam dan kecewa.

Luhan menarik nafas panjang. "Iya." Jawabnya tegas. "Sekarang kau puas?"

Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun dan melewati pria itu dengan hati teriris dan perih. "Lu, aku tahu aku salah. Tapi apa—"

"Hentikan, Sehun! hentikan!" Teriak Luhan. Dia berbalik dan mendekati Sehun sambil menunjuk wajah suaminya. "Bukankah kau tadi yang bertanya?! Bukankah kau yang memintaku untuk menjawab?! Kita sudah sepakat untuk saling jujur. Kalau kau tidak ingin aku menyakitimu, berhenti bertanya padaku dan," Luhan menarik nafas panjang sambil memejamkan matanya yang sudah penuh akan air mata. Pandangan laki-laki di matanya kabur dan dirinya benar-benar tak tega untuk mengatakan "Menjauhlah dariku."

Sehun berkedip dan air matanya lolos begitu saja. "Apa yang.."

"Benar." Potong Luhan. ia mengangguk dan mengusap air matanya kasar. "Aku tidak ingin berurusan lagi denganmu atau hanya sekedar melihatmu. Aku lelah dengan sandiwaramu. Lupakan semuanya dan berhenti meminta maaf! Aku telah memaafkanmu tapi seperti yang kau lihat, aku tidak bisa dengan mudah melupakan semuanya."

"Luhan, jujurlah padaku. aku tahu ini semua bukan dari hatimu. Kau hanya—"

"Sehun, stop!" teriak Luhan dengan tubuh gemetar. "Jangan menyuruhku untuk jujur!"

"Lu, apa kau tidak sadar? Semua yang kau katakan sebagai kejujuran tidak lebih dari pembalasan olehmu untukku. Apa kau sedang menghukumku?"

"Begitukah caramu menilai sikapku? Begitukah?!" Tanya Luhan sambil menggoyangkan kedua tangan Sehun. "Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana isi hati seseorang. Tidak ada! Tidak ada, Sehun! kau ingin kejujuran dariku?! Kau ingin?! Aku tanya apa kau ingin mendengar kejujuran dariku?!"

Sehun menunduk, tak sanggup menatap istrinya. Lidahnya kelu dan kaku. Ia tak mampu membalas perkataan sang istri yang penuh dengan kemarahan, kepedihan, kekecewaan, dan perasaan sedih yang mendalam.

Luhan melepas tangan Sehun dan tumpuan kakinya melemah. Ia jatuh terduduk. Suaranya bahkan tak terdengar lagi disela-sela tangisnya. Hanya ada tarikan dan hembusan nafas yang berat yang dapat Sehun dengar dengan pilu.

Sehun masih diam tak berkata apapun. Luhan masih menunggu jawaban dari Sehun tetapi lelaki itu tak kunjung menjawab sepatah katapun. Hingga pada akhirnya, Luhan pergi meninggalkan Sehun bersama dengan kesedihannya.

BRAK!

Luhan membanting kasar pintunya dan merasakan dadanya begitu sesak. Air mata bahagia dan haru saat bersama dengan Chanyeol kini berubah menjadi air mata kesedihan. Luhan terduduk di balik pintu yang sudah terkunci tersebut. Di tatapnya figura foto besar dengan ukiran kayu di sisi-sisinya. Dulu dia begitu senang memandang foto di dalamnya, tetapi kini tak ada satupun perasaan itu yang tersisa di hatinya. Setiap melihat Sehun, Luhan akan terus menerus mengingat kesialan yang menimpa rumah tangganya.

"Aku membencimu. Aku membencimu, Baekhyun!" gumam Luhan di tengah-tengah tangisnya.

.

.

.

CEKLEK.

Wanita itu baru saja mengunci apartemennya dan hendak pergi untuk mencari makanan. Akan tetapi air mata serta segala kesediahannya terus membuntutinya. Seakan-akan tak akan pernah meninggalkannya bahkan hanya untuk pergi keluar mencari makan saja.

"Baekhyun?"

Ia berbalik dan mendapati seorang perempuan tomboy menatapnya. "Hei, kau di sini rupanya? Apa kau sedang liburan? Di mana Chanyeol?"

"A.."

BRUG.

Perempuan dengan gaya laki-laki itu membawa Baekhyun kembali masuk ke apartement-nya dan memberinya minum. "Apa yang terjadi? Kau sedang sakit dan di mana Chanyeol?"

"Amber," panggil Baekhyun lirih dan serak kepada perempuan yang baru saja membantunya. "Terima kasih. Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri."

" _Oh-Men_. Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Aku akan merawatmu tanpa banyak bicara. Tapi kalaupun kau ingin bercerita denganku, aku akan dengan senang hati mendengarnya." Amber mengangguk sambil disertai dengan senyum khas miliknya. Baekhyun ikut mengangguk pasrah dan memilih untuk memejamkan matanya walaupun setiap kali ia melakukannya, yang dilihatnya hanya Chanyeol yang terus tersenyum kepadanya.

Tak lama setelah itu, seseorang mengetuk pintu dan menekan tombolnya. Amber berjalan ke sana dan ketika pintu tersebut sudah dibukanya, sosok Chanyeol berdiri di depannya. "Who-ho. Baekhyun baru saja pingsan. Dia sedang istirahat dan Karena kau sudah tiba aku akan pergi. Tapi lain kali kau harus menjaga istrimu itu."

Amber pergi dan Chanyeol menutup pintunya kembali. Ia dapat melihat Baekhyun terbaring dengan wajah pucat di sofa. Chanyeol mengelus kening Baekhyun dan mengecupnya singkat.

Baekhyun terbangun dan terkejut. Ia membuka matanya seketika. "Chanyeol." Pria itu tersenyum manis. "Kau sudah datang. Aku sangat khawatir. Aku kira kau akan tiba besok."

"Tidak mungkin. Aku mana bisa berjauhan denganmu hingga selama itu?" Chanyeol kembali tersenyum. Baekhyun turut membalasnya dengan hati bahagia. "Apa kau sudah makan?"

Wanita itu bergeleng. Chanyeol menatapnya dan mengambil tangan Baekhyun untuk digenggamnya. "Apa yang membuatmu tak makan? Aku?"

"Aku merindukanmu, Chanyeol." ungkap Baekhyun dengan air mata berlinang. Entah kenapa melihat kehadiran Chanyeol saja, Baekhyun begitu bahagia. "Aku takut kehilanganmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Mereka berpelukan dan Chanyeol belum juga membalas apa yang ingin Baekhyun dengar. Hingga pada akhirnya Chanyeol berucap "Aku mencintaimu," _Luhan._

Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia dan senang tiada tara mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan demikian. "Berjanjilah kalau kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku." Pinta Baekhyun masih dengan selingan tangis bahagianya.

DRRTTTT..

Chanyeol melepas pelukan mereka dan merogoh ponsel yang ada di sakunya. " _Luhan._ " katanya dalam hati. Dilihatnya Baekhyun sekilas lalu kemudian berkata "Aku minta maaf, Baekhyun."

Wanita itu menautkan alisnya. "Ada apa?"

"Besok ada kunjungan dari klien-ku yang berasal dari China. Jadwalnya padahal masih minggu depan." Chanyeol berdecak. "Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi."

"Tapi kau bisa tinggal untuk malam ini, bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan hati yang sudah hancur lebur.

Chanyeol bergeleng. "Tidak bisa. Aku harus menyiapkannya sejak sekarang. Jam waktu di sini dan di sana berbeda, kau ingat?" Chanyeol tersenyum dan Baekhyun mengeraskan rahangnya. "Aku harus pergi."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Bagaimana dan seperti apa? saya harap memuaskan kalian semua.. thanks yang lebih untuk siapa saja yang menyukai fanfic ini. oh ya, enggak tahu kenapa pengen banget masukin Amber di cerita ini, walaupun ya, dia cuman seliweran doang. Hehe

Eh, sorry banget ya, kalo menurut kalian ceritanya rada dramatis.. (efek enggak jadi liburan). Suasana hati saya lagi mellow soalnya jadi bikinnya juga rada kayak sinetron.. hehehe. Tapi next chap saya usahain udah enggak ada efek alur yang kayak sinetron atau segala macemnya. Suwer! *ngomong apa sih?/plak!

 **satu lagi!** thanks untuk segala bentuk apresiasi kalian. love you all. Mua-mua. Review? review?


	12. Chapter 11

**Perhatian! bahasa sesuka hati. Alur ribet. thanks untuk pengertiannya.**

 **Warn of typo(s) dan ini genderswitch. DLDR* No Bash! No Bash (mohon dibaca) DLDR!**

Happy reading, guys!

.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk waktunya." Dokter berkebangsaan China bernama Zhang Yixing itu berbungkuk hormat sebelum pergi melewati pintu kaca buram pembatas ruangan.

"Aku senang cara berfikir dokter itu," ujar Chanyeol sambil bersenandung riang. Jongdae hanya tersenyum sebagai responnya. Mulutnya terbuka dengan ragu. Sesuatu mengganjal dalam tenggorokannya, membuatnya tak nyaman. Di helanya nafas berat sambil meletakkan setumpuk file lama di rak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kemarin kau bilang, kau sedang perjalanan ke London?" tanya Jongdae dengan wajah datar. Meskipun dirinya tahu benar kalau Chanyeol hanya akan menepuk-nepuk sakunya sebagai jawaban. "Ya-ya-ya. Kau memang orang kaya," lanjutnya.

"Aku jutawan. Bukan hanya orang kaya. Aku lebih dari itu," koreksi Chanyeol angkuh.

"Baiklah," angguk Jongdae malas. "Jadi, dokter itu sudah menguras dompetmu berapa banyak?"

"Tidak. Dia tidak mengurasnya. Aku hanya ingin membagikannya saja." Chanyeol tersenyum. Bersenandung kembali dan membuka lembaran kertas di mejanya sambil memerhatikannya satu per satu. "Aku sudah membaca proposalnya semua. Menarik."

Jongdae mengangguk sambil tersenyum bangga atas hasil kerjanya. "Lalu apa rencanamu hari ini?" tanyanya pada lelaki di hadapannya.

"Siang nanti aku akan pergi bersama dengan Luhan. aku tidak tahu akan kembali ke kantor ataukah tidak. Kau urus saja semuanya." Chanyeol menyerahkan berkas-berkas di tangannya kepada Jongdae. tersenyum sebentar sebelum akhirnya membuka ke pembicaraan yang lebih serius. "Bagaimana soal Sehun?"

Jongdae berdesis sebentar sambil memikirkan kata-kata yang pas untuk diutarakan pada Chanyeol. "Apa kau yakin bertanya perihal Sehun lebih dulu ketimbang Luhan?"

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Maksudnya?"

"Ya, Ada dua kabar. Kabar baik dari Luhan dan kabar buruk dari Sehun." Jongdae memicingkan matanya sambil memainkan bolpoin di meja. Mengetuk-ngetuknya dengan malas. "Luhan pergi dari rumahnya. Jadi—"

"Tidak-tidak!" potong Chanyeol. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan kabar buruk?"

"Seperti yang kau tahu, Sehun bekerja di perusahaan milik orang tua Kyungsoo dan masih ada hubungan saham dengan orang tua Jongin. Kau tahu mereka, bukan?" Jongdae duduk di sofa panjang dan Chanyeol mengangguk yakin sambil menautkan kedua alisnya. "Sehun mendapat promosi jabatan dan dalam waktu dekat ini dia akan dipindah tugaskan ke—"

"Tunggu." Chanyeol berdiri dan matanya membulat sambil tersenyum lebar. "Apa yang buruk? Bagus, bukan? Aku jadi tidak perlu repot-repot menyingkirkannya dari Luhan. dia pada akhirnya sudah pergi dengan sendirinya."

Jongdae bangkit dan wajahnya berubah bingung. Malahan raut mukanya terlihat lebih cemas. "Tidak, Chanyeol!" geram Jongdae. "Bukan itu masalahnya."

"Ah-ah. No," sahut Chanyeol. "Rencana kita sudah hampir berhasil. Sehun sudah jauh dari Luhan dan hanya tinggal satu lagi, yaitu menghancurkannya. Jangan khawatir. Rencana itu tidak untuk sekarang karena aku tidak mau melihatnya semakin sengsara. Aku lebih senang melihatnya bahagia terlebih dahulu sebelum sengsara mendalam di akhirnya. Di beberapa kisah di film, seperti itu lebih bagus dan aku hampir bisa merasakan bagaimana sedihnya Sehun."

Chanyeol berputar-putar di ruangannya sambil bersenandung riang. Jongdae menghampirinya dan hendak mengatakan hal buruk yang sebenarnya, tetapi lagi-lagi Chanyeol memotong ucapannya.

"Sudah-sudah. Aku harus merayakan kabar buruk yang membahagiakan ini. entah bagaimana kau menyebutnya kabar buruk, tapi sejauh ini aku tidak mempersalahkannya. Terlalu banyak kerja dan kurang istirahat terkadang memang mengganggu kerja otak." Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu dan kembali tersenyum. "Aku akan pergi makan siang dengan Luhan. mungkin dia sudah baikan di rumahku." Jongdae membulatkan matanya dan Chanyeol kembali menambahi, "Kau pasti terkejut. Iya. Semalam dia memintaku untuk menjemputnya. Lalu dia menginap di rumahku. Bagaimana? Apa kau terkesan denganku? Ah, kau tidak perlu mengatakannya dengan jujur. Aku memang mengesankan. Aku berada satu langkah di depan. Baiklah kau urus semua pekerjaan melelahkan ini. Aku ada kencan."

"Chanyeol! hei! Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutan kabar tentang Sehun?!" Jongdae berteriak sambil melongokkan kepalanya di pintu yang baru saja dilalui Chanyeol. "Dia dipindah tugaskan ke Inggris! KE LONDON!"

.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu. Aku sangat-sangat berterima kasih," ucap Sehun pada Jongin. Sementara Sehun menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya pada Jongin, lelaki itu malah menatap bingung ke Sehun.

"Sudahlah. Bukan masalah besar untuk hanya memberikan bantuan seperti ini. Tapi yang aku herankan, kenapa kau malah ingin pindah tugas? Bukannya kau ingin meminta maaf pada Luhan dan kembali hidup seperti sedia kala?" tanya Jongin dengan alis bertaut.

Sehun berdecak dan menelan ludah gusar. Ia bingung akan menceritakan perihal kepergian Luhan ataukan tidak pada Jongin—orang yang sudah membantunya. Akan tetapi, tampaknya Jongin faham dan segera mengalihkan ke pembicaraan lain. "Bagaimana kalau kau mentraktirku?" Jongin merangkul tengkuk Sehun lalu menyeretnya keluar dari ruang kerja.

.

.

.

"Satu Salmon panggang madu yang ada taburan keju di atasnya dan satu porsi salad gurita. Minumnya, tolong bawakan dua botol anggur."

"Baik. Apa ada lagi?" tanya pegawai restaurant bermata bulat itu dengan sopan.

Sehun menggeleng dan kemudian berjalan kembali ke meja dimana Jongin sudah duduk menantinya. Senyum Jongin menyambutnya dan Sehun hanya membalasnya samar. Matanya tertuju pada mobil merah yang tak asing baginya di seberang jalan. Ia melihatnya dan memerhatikannya serius sampai-sampai Jongin ikut menoleh dan melihat ke sana.

"Kau mengenali mobil itu?" Jongin bertanya sambil terus memerhatikan ke seberang.

"Tidak," jawab Sehun. "Maksudku, aku tidak yakin."

Sehun lantas menoleh ke belakang dan melihat kerumunan yang asyik berbicara satu sama lain. Mereka tertawa bersama dan tangan mereka saling berpegangan. _Begitu rukun,_ batin Sehun.

"Hei-hei. Ya! Sehun, lihatlah!" Jongin mengguncang tangan Sehun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk siapa yang membuka mobil itu. "Itu Chanyeol, bukan? Dan wanita itu…..Luhan?"

Sehun berdiri dari kursinya dan beranjak dengan nafas bergemuruh. Jongin mengikuti Sehun dan melewatkan acara makan-makannya. Bahkan ia tak menyadari seorang pelayan baru saja dilewatinya dengan nampan berisi salad gurita favoritnya.

Jarak antara restaurant dengan mobil yang diduga milik Chanyeol tidaklah jauh. Hanya sekitar lima belas meter saja. Dari posisinya, bahkan Chanyeol sudah mengetahui keberadaan Sehun. hal tersebut kian dimanfaatkan oleh Chanyeol untuk membuat Sehun marah dengan mengecup kepala Luhan berulang-ulang.

"Lepaskan dia!" sentak Sehun. Jongin berdiri tepat di belakang Sehun dengan nafas ngos-ngosan saking lelahnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Luhan. tetapi wanita berambut lurus itu malah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke Chanyeol. "Aku sudah melepaskannya dan kau bisa lihat, dia masih tidak ingin melepaskanku." Chanyeol mendongak menatap awan dan tersenyum puas melihat wajah merah padam Sehun. "Perceraianmu hanya tinggal menghitung hari lagi. Jadi biarkan dia menentukan jalannya."

"Tapi sampai sekarang dia masih sah istriku."

"Ugh, benarkah? Apa buktinya?" Chanyeol memandang Luhan yang bersembunyi di balik punggung lebarnya. "Apa kau istrinya? Coba kulihat jari manismu?"

Sehun terkejut saat Luhan melempar cincin pernikahannya tepat di dada Sehun. Wanita itu tak mengucapkan apapun dan langsung melesat masuk ke mobil mewah di dekatnya. Bahkan Jongin ikut terkejut dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum samar dan remeh. Dia menghela nafas puas sebelum melewati Sehun yang terdiam bak patung tanpa nyawa.

"Chanyeol, tunggu!" kata Sehun dingin. "Kau boleh benci denganku atau balas dendam padaku. Tapi satu hal, kau tidak bisa mempermainkan dua wanita sekaligus. Aku penasaran bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun ataukah Luhan saat tahu kalau lelaki yang sangat dipujanya ini tidaklah lebih baik dari seorang pecundang brengsek. Aku juga sangat-sangat penasaran bagaimana kalau kabar ini sampai menyebar di media massa."

Sehun pergi tanpa mendengar bagaimana Chanyeol menanggapi ancamannya tersebut. Jongin lantas menatap Sehun yang melaluinya dan beralih ke Chanyeol yang gelagapan serta cemas bukan main.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah baikan rupanya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis menanggapi perempuan berambut coklat yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Cuaca sedang sangat bagus. Apa kau tidak mau pergi jalan-jalan. Suamimu semalam datang, bukan?" Amber mengangkat kedua alisnya. Diambilnya sepotong sandwich dari piring Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk samar sambil tersenyum. "Aku tidak lapar. Ambil ini."

Amber spontan menerima piring berisikan dua sandwich itu dengan bingung dan terkejut. Dia berfikir apakah dirinya sudah menyakiti Baekhyun dengan kalimatnya. Dia menyeka keringat di dahinya—sisa berolah raga pagi, dan segera akan menyusul wanita yang baru saja meninggalkannya.

Baru saja akan pergi, seorang pelayan perempuan berambut bob dan bertubuh mungil mencegahnya. "Wanita itu sudah sejak tadi murung seperti itu. sebaiknya kau jangan mengganggu dia atau kau akan menyesal."

Amber menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengusir segala bentuk kebingungannya. "Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu," ujar Amber sarkastik.

"Kau juga tidak perlu tahu," sahut pelayan tersebut. "Tapi kau mengenalnya dimana?"

Amber diam sejenak lalu menjawab, "Kau juga tidak perlu tahu."

"Tunggu!" cegah pelayan itu. Wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih garang. "Suaminya memintaku untuk bertanya soal dirimu."

Amber menatap datar lalu mengangguk. "Kenapa dia menyuruhmu? Kenapa tidak langsung bertanya padaku?"

"Setelah kedatangannya semalam, suaminya pergi lagi dan laki-laki itu memintaku untuk bertanya padamu karena dia tidak sempat menemuimu," jelas pelayan tersebut dengan ketus.

Amber kembali diam tapi kemudian dia menjawab, "Ya, kami bertemu di bandara dan duduk bersebelahan di pesawat. Tapi kemudian kami terpisah dan semalam aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Tapi sayangnya, dia pingsan saat aku panggil."

Pelayan itu mengangguk mengerti dan kemudian pergi dengan beberapa piring kotor di tangannya. Amber bergeleng tidak percaya dengan suaminya Baekhyun. Laki-laki yang sama yang sangat ingin tahu dengan siapa istrinya bergaul serta laki-laki yang meninggalkan istrinya setelah beberapa menit bertemu.

.

.

.

"Kenapa diam?" Chanyeol menyeruput coklat hangatnya kemudian menatap Luhan dengan penasaran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," geleng Luhan. matanya masih sembab dan perasaan campur aduk membuatnya tak bisa berfikir dengan jernih. "Apa aku seperti wanita murahan?"

Chanyeol terbatuk dan segera menenggak segelas air di depannya. matanya membulat tak percaya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan ini?"

"Begini Chanyeol, aku belum resmi bercerai dan sudah tinggal dengan laki-laki lain. Apa itu bukan tanda—"

"Luhan," potong Chanyeol dengan suara menenangkan. Wanita di hadapannya meneteskan air matanya dan segera bangkit dari kursi. Berjalan sedikit berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Luhan," panggil Chanyeol saat berhasil menggapai wanita tersebut. "Jangan berfikir seperti itu." Chanyeol menangkup wajah Luhan dan menatapnya dalam. Tatapannya benar-benar dapat dipercaya dan seperti benar-benar tulus pada wanita di depannya. "Aku mencintaimu dan perceraianmu sudah tidak lama lagi."

Luhan menggeleng dan Chanyeol kembali meyakinkan wanita di depannya dengan, "Baik. Baik. aku akan minta Jongdae untuk segera mempercepat perceraianmu." Setelah itu mereka berdua berpelukan. Saling berbagi perasaan mereka masing-masing. Chanyeol mengelus punggung Luhan dan menyelipkan jemarinya di dalam kaos wanita itu.

.

.

.

Jongin seperti tidak bisa merasakan nikmatnya salad gurita yang masuk ke mulutnya. bahkan ia sangat menyesal mengajak Sehun makan. Setiap makanan yang ia telan seakan-akan ingin kembali keluar. "Apa kau tidak makan?"

Sehun diam tak menjawab sepatah katapun.

"Kau harus makan karena jika tidak maka kau akan sakit dan siapa yang akan mengurusmu?"Jongin kembali menyuapkan makanannya ke dalam mulut.

Sehun menarik nafas panjang dan baru saja akan menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya, ponsel Jongin berdering dan Sehun menurungkan niatnya.

"Halo?"

"Apa?!" nada terkejut yang keluar dari mulut Jongin tidak bisa membohongi Sehun.

"Iya. Iya. Kami akan ke sana." Jongin mengakhiri percakapannya dan memandang Sehun penuh tanda tanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun setelah sambungan telepon Jongin terputus. Laki-laki yang ditanyainya tidak menjawab apapun selain hanya menatapnya dengan kosong. "Aku tahu pasti ini tidak baik."

.

.

.

Chanyeol segera memasang piyamanya ketika suara telepon rumahnya membuat bising dirinya. Ia berjalan sambil merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan mengangkat telepon sialan itu dengan jengkel. "Halo?" katanya benar-benar marah.

"Apa?!" Chanyeol membulatkan mata dan menatap ke sekeliling. Memastikan keadaannya aman. "Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh?!"

Ia berdecak dan mengatakan, "Aku akan ke sana. Kau tunggu saja."

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk. "Tidak. Aku hanya… ya.."

Luhan tersenyum lembut sambil membelai wajah Chanyeol. "Kau tidak perlu takut untuk mengatakan akan pergi. Aku tahu kau orang yang sangat sibuk."

Chanyeol membalas rasa pengertian dari Luhan dengan ciuman singkat di bibir. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku janji akan pulang secepatnya."

Chanyeol lantas berlari menaiki tangga dan beberapa menit kemudian turun dengan kemeja dan celana bahan sederhana tanpa jas atau yang lainnya. Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat betapa hidupnya akan bahagia kalau saja sejak awal dia menikahi lelaki seperti Chanyeol.

Ketika akan membereskan kamarnya yang berantakan, Luhan terkejut saat melihat ponsel Chanyeol tergeletak di bawah nakas. Dia memungutnya dan sebuah notice membuatnya penasaran. Dia tidak mau bersikap lancang tapi rasa penasarannya begitu besar. _Memangnya apa saja yang dibicarakan laki-laki seperti Chanyeol dengan teman-temannya,_ batin Luhan iseng.

Dia langsung membuka beberapa pesan masuk dari Jongdae. " _Aku minta maaf sebelumnya karena menganggumu. Tapi aku memiliki kabar yang sangat penting. Aku berhasil meretas rekening Sehun dan memasukkan sejumlah uang yang tidak sedikit. Dan, oh ya, aku benar-benar harus mengatakan kalau Sehun dipindah tugaskan ke London. Ini masalah serius dan aku tidak mau ambil pusing dengan omelanmu yang akan datang kalau saja kau tahu ini, maka aku berencana akan menjebloskan Sehun ke penjara. Aku sungguh minta maaf kalau kau tidak setuju tapi menurutku ini yang terbaik._ "

Luhan terduduk lemas dengan nafas tercekat. Ponsel tersebut jatuh begitu saja dan perasaannya selama ini pada Chanyeol hancur lebur. Air matanya tak terasa mengaliri pipinya dan turun hingga jatuh ke lantai. Luhan segera bangkit dan berganti pakaian seadanya kemudian pergi menyusul Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mengira kau picik sekali," sahut Jongin dingin.

"Kau percaya kalau aku melakukan korupsi?" Sehun mengguncang pundak Jongin.

"Lepaskan." Jongin menghempaskan tangan Sehun kasar. "Keluarganya Kyungsoo dan keluargaku serta aku selama ini membantumu, tapi ini balasanmu? Oh, sungguh hebat sekali Oh Sehun ini."

"Aku bersumpah, aku—"

"Tidak," potong Jongin. "Jangan mengatakan apapun. Aku tidak akan percaya dengan semua ucapanmu. Ternyata selama ini benar sekali Luhan meninggalkanmu dan juga Baekhyun dulu melakukannya. Kau tidak sebaik kelihatannya. Kau ular!"

Jongin lantas pergi sambil melemparkan bukti-bukti korupsi yang menyeret Sehun pada penjara. Beberapa diantaranya adalah hasil print out data apartemen-apartemen yang beratas nama Sehun serta tabungan yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Tidak hanya itu beberapa kwitansi pembelian mobil-mobil mewah juga memberatkan tuduhan atas Sehun. Pintu berdebam dan keheningan mengelilingi Sehun. tetapi tak lama, pintu tersebut kembali berderit dan seseorang masuk. _Chanyeol,_ batin Sehun.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Pertama, thanks buat yang selama ini selalu apresiasi ff ini. Kebaikan kalian akan selalu saya kenang. *alay tapi beneran.**

 **Kedua, big thanks juga buat foll, fav apalagi yang review. Love you all.**

 **Ketiga, para haters sekalian yang ngomel2 dibalik nama** _ **anon**_ _ **(dan lain2),**_ **jangan childish dan norak deh, masih zaman tuh nge-bash? Buat impress kek dengan tunjukin profil asli! Sad coward banget deh. Kalo lu kagak suka, ya udah kagak usah dibaca. Ribet banget hidup lo.**

 **Terakhir, maafkan utk segala kekeliruan dan keribetan alur ceritanya (namanya juga amatir) serta abaikan saja typo2nya. Thanks a lot for all your attention. Papay~**


	13. Chapter 12

**Perhatian! bahasa sesuka hati. Alur ribet. thanks untuk pengertiannya.**

 **Warn of typo(s) dan ini genderswitch. DLDR* No Bash! No Bash (mohon dibaca) DLDR!**

Happy reading, guys!

.

.

.

"AAAAGGHHH….."

BRAK. BRAK. BRAK.

"Dasar Bajingan!"

Baekhyun melempar benda-benda yang ada di sekitarnya dengan brutal dan tak terkendali. Hatinya sarat oleh kemarahan dan kesedihan. Air mata membasahi wajahnya akibat luapan emosi dalam dirinya yang sangat kalap. Baekhyun—wanita itu duduk di sudut apartemennya. Begitu terpuruk dan merasa sangat dikhianati. Dewi batinnya mengamuk dan menghancurkan kesadarannya—melemahkan pertahanan jiwanya hingga ia jatuh terperosok ke dalam jurang gelap, pengap, sempit, dan tak terjamah di dalam jiwanya sendiri.

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak." Kembali Baekhyun bergeleng untuk menghilangkan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan tubuhnya gemetar. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Semuanya terjadi tanpa sepengetahuannya. Chanyeol bahkan tak memperlihatkan sikap yang berbeda selama ini. Laki-laki itu juga tidak jarang membuat Baekhyun harus merasa bersalah atas perbuatannya dengan Sehun. Selama ini Chanyeol selalu bertingkah seolah-olah dirinya adalah korban dan Baekhyun adalah tersangka. _Pembohong munafik!_ Geram Baekhyun dalam lubuk hati terdalamnya.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

 _Bip-bip._

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali diam. Ia mengambil ponselnya. Membuka lock screen layar ponselnya dengan menggeser foto dirinya dan Chanyeol saat mereka sedang berbulan madu. Ada satu pesan suara dari teman kuliahnya dulu, Minseok. Baekhyun segera membuka pesan suara itu dan menempelkan ponselnya cepat-cepat di telinga.

Pesan suara itu berbunyi, " _Halo, Baekhyun. Aku sekarang bekerja di perusahaan suamimu. Maafkan aku karena baru bisa menghubungi dirimu sekarang. Aku sangat sibuk karena beberapa hal."_ Jeda beberapa detik kemudian kembali Minseok mengatakan, _"Sebenarnya aku ingin menyampaikan, aku turut bersedih atas hubungan pernikahanmu. Aku tidak percaya kalau pada akhirnya kalian berpisah._ " Baekhyun terkejut dan menautkan alisnya. _"Padahal kau dan Chanyeol itu sangat cocok dan aku kira perpisahan tidak ada dalam buku cinta kalian. tetapi siapa yang tahu, aku percaya ini mungkin yang terbaik bagi dirimu dan Chanyeol. Tuhan selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk kita, bukan? Yah, tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu, Chanyeol sangat bersedih dan dia sangat depresi. Tetapi untungnya ada Xi Luhan, apa kau mengenalnya? Dia istrinya Sehun, iya, Xi Luhan dan Sehun juga sedang dalam masalah rumah tangga. Dan yang aku tahu, sejak kepergianmu yang entah kemana ini, Chanyeol dan Luhan dikabarkan menjadi dekat. Mereka juga seperti memiliki hubungan khusus. Keakraban mereka menurutku bukan hanya sebagai anak buah dan atasan saja. mereka lebih dari itu."_

Baekhyun sesak. Dadanya naik turun mendengarnya. Bahkan air matanya telah membasahi pipinya. Kepalanya mendadak pening dan kakinya menjadi gemetar. Baekhyun merasa seperti telah terjadi gempa. Dia terduduk lemas dalam balutan ketidak percayaan dan keterkejutan yang luar biasa. Saat dikiranya pesan suara itu sudah puas mengoyak jiwanya, suara Minseok kembali terdengar mengatakan, _"Maafkan aku kalau aku terdengar lancang padamu. tapi kau harus kembali, Baekhyun. Kau tidak bisa kabur begitu saja seperti ini. Kau meninggalkan Chanyeol dan lari dari tanggung jawabmu sebagai seorang istri. Luhan itu sudah bersuami. Apa kau tidak kasihan melihat Sehun? Dulu kau meninggalkannya karena Chanyeol, sekarang? Kau ingin Luhan meninggalkannya juga? Kau dimana selama ini, Baekhyun? Pulanglah."_

 _Aku dan Chanyeol berpisah? Chanyeol depresi? Hubungan Khusus? Aku kabur dan lari dari tanggung jawab?_ Baekhyun menatap depan dengan pandangan kosong dan tangan memegang ponsel dengan gemetar. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan dan benar-benar tak mengerti mendengar ucapan Minseok. Apa yang terjadi dan kenapa Minseok berkata demikian, membuat kepalanya hampir pecah.

 **Flashback off**

.

.

.

Luhan menerobos masuk meskipun beberapa satpam telah mengatakan jika Chanyeol tidak datang ke kantor. Dia tak percaya. Sekali lagi, kepercayaannya hancur lebur karena seorang laki-laki. Pertama Sehun, lalu Chanyeol. Luhan sempat berfikir dalam perjalanan ke kantor, apakah memang dirinya yang bodoh atau memang semua laki-laki itu adalah seorang penipu brengsek. Dia tidak habis fikir dengan semua kejadian yang menimpa rumah tangganya dengan rumah tangga Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun mendekati Sehun dan Chanyeol mendekati dirinya. Semua pertanyaan tentang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terngiang di telinganya dan membuatnya pusing tak karuan. Dia seharusnya tahu kalau meninggalkan Sehun adalah pilihan salah tapi saat itu dia sangat kalap dan saat ini pun juga sama.

Dengan melangkahkan kaki selebar-lebarnya, Luhan berlari menaiki tangga dan kemudian dengan tergesa-gesa dan kasar membuka ruangan Chanyeol yang ternyata hanya ruangan kosong tak berpenghuni.

Luhan menutup kembali pintunya dengan keras dan menimbulkan bunyi berdebam yang cukup nyaring. Dia memegangi gagang pintu dengan tangan gemetar. Menatap ke sekeliling dengan liar sebelum pada akhirnya tumpuannya pada kaki melemah lalu dia merosot dan terduduk dengan kepala tertunduk. Air matanya masih berlinangan meskipun dirinya sudah lebih tenang. Di koridor sepi itu, Luhan hanya bisa merenungi semuanya. Menatap ke masa lalunya dimana ketika rumah tangganya dan Sehun masih bahagia. Ia menyesal.

Ketika dirasa sudah cukup untuk merenung, Luhan segera menghapus air matanya dan hendak pergi mencari dimana Chanyeol ataupun Jongdae. baru saja akan berdiri, ponsel yang dibawanya berdering. Luhan tak melihat siapa penelponnya dan hanya langsung menyapa. Belum selesai dia menyapa penelponnya, jantungnya kembali dibuat terkejut. Dia membulatkan matanya dan tubuhnya tersentak ke belakang saat mendengar suara wanita yang tidak asing di dengarnya—Baekhyun.

Luhan terdiam dan kembali bersandar di dinding. Ia menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan menggenggamnya erat di kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Kemudian Luhan menempelkan kembali ponselnya tetapi Baekhyun berteriak histeris kepadanya—maksudnya pada Chanyeol. Karena terlalu kalap oleh emosinya sendiri kepada Chanyeol, Luhan tidak mau ambil pusing dan hanya kembali berteriak, "Heh, diam kau wanita jalang!" sentaknya penuh dengan kemarahan lalu segera mengakhiri panggilannya.

Wanita itu kembali menangis sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri. Kemudian terpikir olehnya untuk menghubungi Sehun.

.

.

.

Ruangan persegi yang tidak terlalu luas itu kini terasa dingin tanpa penghangat ruangan. Seorang laki-laki duduk di tengah-tengahnya dengan kedua tangan di borgol. Keadaannya kacau seperti badai baru saja menimpa dirinya. Seorang penyidik duduk berhadapan dengan laki-laki itu dengan hanya dibatasi oleh meja tanpa taplak. Beberapa pertanyaan diajukan tetapi tidak satupun dijawab oleh lelaki tersebut. Dia hanya diam dan menunduk, menatap sepasang sepatu kulit yang tidak bersih miliknya.

"Baiklah," kata si penyidik dengan wajah lelah. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin menjawab apapun?"

Laki-laki itu masih diam tak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Tuan Oh?!" Bentak si penyidik dengan frustasi. "Kau harus tahu kalau tugasku bukan hanya mengurusi kasusmu saja. Aku masih banyak tugas lainnya. Ayolah, mari kita selesaikan semua ini. Kau mengelak pada awalnya dan kenapa kau tidak mau menjelaskannya sekarang? Kalau kau memang telah menggelapkan uang perusahaan, aku yakin ada yang terlibat selain hanya dirimu. Katakan siapa? Dan jika kau tidak terima dengan tuduhan ini, kau harus jelaskan alasanmu. Kalau memang kau dijebak, siapa yang kau curigai? Meskipun pada kenyataannya semua bukti-bukti pembayaran dan kepemilikan aset-aset ini tidak dalam waktu dekat, tetapi apa kau tidak memiliki pembelaan atas dirimu? Ayolah, kumohon kerja samanya."

"Kau ingin aku mengatakan apa? Bukannya akan lebih mudah kalau aku mengakui saja semua kebohongan ini?" lelaki itu mendongak sambil menatap tajam ke si penyidik. "Apapun yang kukatakan, kalian tidak akan percaya. Kalian telah dibayar dan hentikan semua formalitas konyol ini. Aku hanya akan menghabiskan tenagaku sia-sia untuk menjelaskan kebenarannya. Karena pada dasarnya kalian tidak peduli dan hanya mementingkan uang dari _nya._ "

Penyidik itu menyipitkan matanya dan meneliti Sehun dengan seksama. "Siapa yang kau maksud ini?"

Sehun mendengus dan tersenyum sekilas kemudian pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dan seseorang melambaikan tangan pada si penyidik untuk mengisyaratkannya keluar. lantas si penyidik itu berbungkuk hormat pada Sehun sebelum kemudian pergi. Setelah kepergian si penyidik tersebut, Sehun kembali menyandarkan punggung tegangnya di sandaran kursi kayu yang di dudukinya. Dia menengadahkan kepala dan memejamkan mata untuk sekejap. Dia tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih. kalaupun dia harus masuk penjara, itu artinya dia tidak perlu bingung mengurusi masalah dunianya tetapi bagaimana dengan Baekhyun ataupun Luhan setelah dirinya masuk penjara. Dirinya yakin kalau Chanyeol akan meninggalkan salah satu diantaranya dan kemudian mencampakkannya. Tujuan Chanyeol melakukan ini hanya karena kebencian dan ambisi gilanya. Entah Baekhyun ataupun Luhan, Sehun tak yakin Chanyeol memiliki perasaan yang sebenarnya pada salah satu dari dua wanita itu.

Pintu terbuka dan derap langkah serta bunyi alas sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai tidak membuat Sehun membuka matanya atau hanya mengubah posisi duduknya. Sehun tetap menyandarkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya dengan kepala menengadah. Sekarang semuanya tidak penting bagi dirinya. Sekalipun itu adalah malaikat maut yang akan mencabut nyawanya.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah."

Sehun sedikit terkejut mendengar suara yang tak asing di telinganya. Ia membuka matanya seketika dan terduduk dengan punggung tegak. Giginya bergemelatuk dan dadanya seakan-akan ombak yang mengamuk, naik-turun dengan nafas memburu.

"Aku membawakanmu makan siang tetapi karena sesi penyidikkannya tadi sedikit memakan waktu jadi kurasa makanannya sudah dingin. Tidak masalah 'kan?" Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum dan membuka kotak makanan kemudian menyodorkannya pada Sehun. "Kau harus tahu kalau aku juga tidak mau kau mati di sini. Itu sebabnya aku membawakan makanan ini."

Sehun membuang muka dan kembali menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Kau tidak mau memakannya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah polos lalu tersenyum. "Ya sudah. Sebenarnya tujuanku kemari hanya ingin minta maaf atas semua yang terjadi. Aku tidak merencanakannya." Sehun mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol. "Tidak. Tidak. Bukan seperti itu maksudku." Chanyeol menggeleng sambil tersenyum lebar. "Maksudku ide ini muncul begitu saja dan hanya sebuah kebetulan aku—tidak maksudku rekanku, ya, dia bisa meretas rekeningmu dan sedikit cek dengan nominal yang tidak terlalu banyak, dia bisa memanipulasi tanggal pembelian apartemen-apartemen dan mobil-mobil itu dan juga beberapa lainnya."

Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya dan mengepalkan tangan. Dia bisa kapan saja melayangkan pukulan di wajah Chanyeol atau dimulutnya yang sangat bajingan itu. tetapi Sehun mencoba meredam emosinya dan hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol.

"Oh, ya, aku dengar kau tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa kepada penyidik tadi? Kenapa? Apa kau berfikir aku menyuap mereka?" Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan mencemooh.

"Ah, ayolah, Oh Sehun. sampai kapan kau bungkam seperti ini? katakan sesuatu. Apa kau tidak berniat memukulku?" Chanyeol mencondongkan wajahnya dan menepuk pipinya di depan Sehun. "Loser."

"Sekarang kau puas?" Tiba-tiba Sehun bersuara dan membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkejut.

Lelaki tinggi itu diam untuk berfikir dan kemudian tersenyum remeh. "Puas? Tidak. Sejujurnya aku menyesal. Aku menyesal kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini. Setiap malam aku tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Fikiranku melayang ke mana-mana. Mimpi buruk itu tidak pernah absen untuk menakutiku. Aku tidak tahu semua ini salah siapa. Aku membunuh kakekku karena rasa iri. Tetapi kau menyembunyikan fakta itu. Entahlah. Awalnya kukira kau jujur dan baik hati sebagaimana kakekku menganggapmu. Tapi pada kenyataannya kau tidak. Kau melindungiku dari hukuman yang seharusnya kuterima. Kau menyembunyikan diriku di balik kata-kata lugu serta wajah polosmu."

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap tajam ke Chanyeol.

"Apa kau selama ini tak berfikir jika semua itu salah dan tak benar? Tapi akhirnya aku sadar kalau Oh Sehun yang kukenal tidak sebaik kelihatannya. Dia melakukan hal yang tidak benar dengan kedok kasihan ataupun tak tega. Dia membuat kakekku menyukainya lalu menghasut kakekku dan karena dia tahu sifatku yang mudah iri dan serakah, dia memanfaatkannya. Aku lengah dan aku masuk ke dalam perangkapnya. Aku melakukan sebuah kejahatan karena dirinya dan dia melindungiku dari hukumanku. Dia menenangkanku saat aku ketakutan tetapi dia tertawa dalam hatinya. Dia senang. Oh Sehun sudah merancangnya sedemikian rupa dan sesempurna mungkin. Dia membuatku tertekan setiap saat dan gila setiap malam menjelang. Dia adalah penyebab dari mimpi burukku." Chanyeol mencondongkan wajahnya dan berbisik, "Hanya perlu kau jujur. Jika saja kau jujur sejak awal pada mereka, semua ini takkan terjadi. kemudian, mungkin kau juga akan bahagia bersama dengan Baekhyun saat ini. duduk berdua bersama sambil menikmati teh hangat dan melihat anak-anak kalian bermain."

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dan Chanyeol kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kau tahu aku bodoh dan gegabah. Kau tahu itu, Oh Sehun! tapi kenapa?! Kenapa kau tidak jujur pada polisi saat itu?! kenapa kau tega memberikanku mimpi buruk itu setiap malam?! Apa yang kulakukan padamu dulu hingga kau tidak menjebloskanku saja ke penjara?! Kenapa?! Kau tahu, bukan, kalau dikejar-kejar oleh dosa dan dihantui rasa bersalah itu lebih menyakitkan daripada hanya masuk ke dalam tahanan?! Kau tahu semua itu kan, Oh Se—"

"Tidak, Chanyeol! Kau salah menilaiku!" bentak Sehun dan Chanyeol semakin tajam menatap Sehun. "Apa yang kau katakan tadi tidaklah lebih dari hanya pelampiasan rasa kesalmu padaku saja. Kau memintaku jujur saat itu?! yang benar saja! tapi bagaimana ke depannya? Apa kau akan berterima kasih padaku setelah bebas dari penjara? Tidak! Aku bahkan tidak tahu hal gila seperti apa yang dapat kau lakukan. Kau mengatakan ini semua karena memang kau sudah merasakannya sendiri. Kau menyesali perbuatanmu, itulah kebenarannya."

"Diam, Sehun!" geram Chanyeol ketika telinganya tak setuju dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Chanyeol, kau bisa memulainya lagi dari awal. Sangat bagus kalau kau telah sadar akan kesalahanmu. Dan sekarang belum terlambat, kau bisa menyerahkan dirimu pada polisi."

"Hah?!" Chanyeol terkejut kemudian terkekeh. "Kau salah faham, Sehun. semuanya sudah terlambat. Aku bukan Chanyeol yang selalu mendengarkan perkataanmu lagi. Aku tidak akan mengakuinya," katanya. Kemudian kembali menambahi setelah jeda beberapa detik, "Atau kalaupun harus aku mendapat hukuman, biarkan Tuhan sendiri yang menghukumku. Aku akan mati dan kalaupun itu terjadi, kau boleh mendapatkan Baekhyun kembali."

Chanyeol meninggalkan ruangan dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana depan. Menarik gagang pintu dan kemudian bebalik mengatakan, "Apa kau tahu, sekarang aku sedang berfikir bagaimana caranya untuk meninggalkan salah satu dari mereka." Sehun sontak menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bengis dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. "Kalau boleh minta saran, menurutmu siapa yang lebih menarik? Baekhyun ataukah Luhan?"

.

.

Baekhyun memesan penerbangan pertama dari Inggris dan sudah berada di bandara Korea. Dia bahkan tak peduli dengan apartemen yang belum terkunci ataupun barang-barang mahal miliknya. Yang ada di fikirannya hanya segera menemui Chanyeol dan menuntut penjelasan dari lelaki itu atau dia bisa menemui Luhan dan menyuruh wanita itu pergi atau dia juga bisa langsung menemui Sehun kemudian meminta Sehun untuk mengurusi Luhan agar tak mengganggu suaminya lagi.

Baekhyun keluar dan berjalan menuju sebuah taksi yang terparkir tak jauh dari posisinya. Sambil melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa-gesa, ia menelfon Chanyeol tetapi tidak mendapatkan hasil. Kemudian ia mencoba menghubungi nomor lainnya. Tidak terlalu lama menunggu nada sambung, akhirnya panggilannya diangkat dan segara setelah itu Baekhyun menyalak dengan sedikit berteriak, "Chanyeol kau dimana? Kau sedang apa sekarang? Dengan siapa dirimu saat ini?" tidak ada jawaban dan Baekhyun semakin kalut. "Chanyeol?! dasar penipu! Pembohong! Kau pasti sedang bersama dengan wanita itu?! iya 'kan?! Kau kurang ajar, Chanyeol! Brengsek!"

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar sahutan dari arah sana. Baekhyun sangat terkejut bahkan dirinya langsung menjatuhkan ponselnya dan berteriak semakin histeris sambil menginjak ponsel malang tersebut. Beberapa orang memerhatikan Baekhyun yang seperti kesurupan dengan rambut dan pakaian compang-camping.

Setelah puas dengan kemarahannya, wanita itu mempercepat langkahnya dan langsung menuju tempat taksi. Jantungnya berdetak-detak cepat dan nafasnya ngos-ngosan. Dia yakin kalau itu tadi adalah Luhan. Baekhyun membuka pintu taksi dan segera melompat duduk lalu berfikir kemana dirinya akan pergi. Kantor Chanyeol? Tidak. Chanyeol tidak mungkin berada di kantor. _Sehun!_

Baekhyun menuju kantor Sehun dan tak begitu lama akhirnya wanita itu sampai. Ia berlari menuju kantornya dulu dan dilihatnya Jongin baru saja keluar dari tempat parkir mobil. Baekhyun menghampirinya dan menanyakan keberadaan Sehun atau mungkin lainnya.

"Apa semua itu benar?" gumam Baekhyun untuk dirinya sendiri setelah duduk di teras kantor bersama Jongin yang telah menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi selama ini. "Jadi, siapa menurutmu yang bersalah?"

Jongin diam menatap Baekhyun yang duduk dengan tangan gemetar. Sendirinya juga tidak tahu siapa yang salah di sini. Entah Chanyeol, Sehun, ataukah Luhan. Jongin tak tahu.

"Lalu di mana Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau mau menemuinya?" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "Aku akan mengantarmu."

.

.

"Apa kau yakin tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" seorang polisi bernama Chansung bertanya sekali lagi pada Sehun dan lelaki itu kembali menggeleng. "Jawaban yang sama. Baiklah. Ayo ikut aku."

Sehun menurut saja. Dia berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk dan langkah kaki yang pendek-pendek. Polisi itu menuntun Sehun atau lebih tepatnya sedikit menyeret lelaki itu. Baru mereka akan berbelok untuk memasuki ruang khusus sel tahanan, seseorang memanggil Sehun.

" _Luhan?!_ " gumam Sehun setelah melihat siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya.

Luhan berlari dan langsung memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat. Menempelkan sisi kepalanya di dada Sehun dan menangis di sana. "Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Sehun? Apa kau mau memaafkan aku?"

Sehun memandang Luhan dengan tatapan bingung dan tak bisa membalas pelukan istrinya karena kedua tangannya di borgol di belakang.

"Sehun?! katakan sesuatu! Apa kau mau memaafkanku?" kembali Luhan bertanya dengan air mata membasahi wajahnya serta kemeja depan Sehun.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau?" Sehun masih menatap Luhan dengan lekat-lekat.

"Sehun?!" kembali Sehun terkejut saat seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia mendongak dan menatap depan dimana seorang wanita dan seorang laki-laki berdiri tak jauh darinya. Luhan pun ikut mendongak.

"Jongin dan Baekhyun?!" gumam Luhan. wanita itu menatap bergantian Jongin, Baekhyun, dan Sehun secara bergantian. Keningnya berkerut dan pegangannya pada kerah kemeja Sehun melonggar.

 _"Baekhyun ada di sini?"_ tanya Luhan dalam hatinya.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Update-nya cepet kan?**

 **Yes, kayaknya udah mau ending nih.. thanks a lot ya. Kalian semua the best.**

 **Absurd?**

 **Yaudah, maaf deh, ya. namanya juga masih belajar. Kekeke. Tapi btw, makasih banget udah komen. Aku bakal balajar lagi dan buat summary (yg selama ini bikin masalah), muaaf sebesar-besarnya but once again, makasih untuk kepeduliannya dan perhatian kalian. love you. Mua-mua.**

 **Abaikan typo2nya dan aku kasih tahu kalau chap depan (end chap) bakalan rada panjang.**

 **Terakhir, yang selama ini nunggu2 banget gimana endingnya, ayo dong jangan cuman jadi penggemar rahasia…. Review? sekalian aku pengen tahu pada saranin apa buat pair di ending? tebak-tebak juga boleh.. kekeke**


	14. Chapter 13 (last chapter)

**Perhatian! bahasa sesuka hati. Alur ribet. thanks untuk pengertiannya.**

 **Warn of typo(s) dan ini genderswitch. DLDR* No Bash! No Bash (mohon dibaca) DLDR!**

Happy reading, guys!

.

.

Mobil hitam tanpa atap itu melaju dengan kecepatan penuh, menembus kabut jalanan kota Seoul yang menuju malam. Jalanan lumayan sepi tanpa banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Chanyeol, pengemudi mobil itu tak henti-hantinya tersenyum puas serta bangga akan dirinya. Rambutnya melambai dengan riang bagaikan daun di musim semi yang tertiup angin. Jari tangannya mengetuk kemudi mobilnya mengikuti tempo music yang saat itu diputarnya. Kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya menambahkan kesan bagaimana angkuh dirinya. _Peduli apa?!_ Semua yang selama ini mengganjal di dalam hatinya sudah lepas dan hilang.

Chanyeol berhenti tepat di depan toko bunga. Ia memarkir mobilnya tepat di depan toko dan kemudian turun tanpa melepaskan kaca matanya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar ke dalam toko lalu segera mengambil se- _bucket_ bunga mawar merah yang terlihat begitu cantik. Kemudian tak hanya itu, Chanyeol juga membeli bunga untuk makam kakeknya. Ia tersenyum sekilas setelah mencium wangi bunganya. Ia berjalan menuju kasir dan kemudian membayar tanpa bertanya. Ia tinggalkan banyak kembalian untuk pemilik toko bunga tersebut.

Chanyeol meletakkan dua _bucket_ bunga di jok samping mobilnya, kemudian kembali mengendarai mobilnya menuju tempat pemakaman tidak jauh dari kompleks rumahnya. Tak butuh waktu lebih dari setengah jam, Chanyeol tiba di pemakaman. Ia mengambil satu _bucket_ bunga kemudian membawanya dengan langkah ringan dan senyum mengambang.

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, Kakek. Aku menyayangimu," ucap Chanyeol sambil meletakkan bunga pemberiannya di makam kakeknya. "Maafkan aku."

Sekelabat ingatan masa lalu Chanyeol dengan kakeknya, mendadak bermunculan. Memori dan kenangan bahagia itu berjubelan di fikiran Chanyeol tetapi tak lama semuanya berubah menjadi mimpi buruk Chanyeol selama ini. Kakeknya meraung-raung dan menjulurkan tangannya tetapi Chanyeol tak menggapai tangan tua itu. Kakeknya merintih dan ketika mulutnya tiba-tiba saja berbusa, Chanyeol malah berlari keluar. Chanyeol muda yang bersahabat dengan Sehun—anak pintar dengan kondisi keuangan keluarga yang terbatas—itu meminta Sehun dan memohon padanya supaya merahasiakan segalanya.

 _Drrrrrttt…._

"Halo," sapa Chanyeol dengan suara serak. Kedua tangannya terangkat: tangan kanan untuk memegang ponselnya dan tangan kirinya memegang kepalanya yang mendadak pening. "Kebetulan aku juga akan menemuimu. Iya, aku akan ke apartemenmu sekarang."

.

.

Dua orang laki-laki dengan dua orang wanita itu duduk berhadap-hadapan di meja persegi tanpa taplak di sudut ruang tunggu di kantor polisi saat itu. Luhan—wanita dengan wajah lebam-lebam dan kaus yang sedikit robek di ujung bahunya—menangis di pelukan Sehun, suaminya. Sedangkan wanita lainnya yang bernama Baekhyun, hanya mencoba menahan air matanya. Semua mata menatapnya dengan tajam dan begitu mengintimidasi dirinya. Ia menunduk saja sambil memegangi lututnya yang bergetar.

Tak tahan. Baekhyun bangkit berdiri dan mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada bagian bawah kemeja kusutnya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mendongak menatap tiga orang di depannya dengan mata sembab. "Aku minta maaf," katanya.

Sehun mendongak dan melonggarkan pelukan Luhan. "Jangan pergi." Luhan terkejut dan menatap Sehun. Lelaki itu kembali melanjutkan, "Maksudku, biarkan para polisi yang mencari Chanyeol dan Jongdae. Lebih baik kau tetap di sini."

"Chanyeol adalah suamiku. Narapidana itu bisa melakukan apa saja pada Chanyeol," sahut Baekhyun ketus tanpa melihat Sehun sedikit pun.

Jongin dan Sehun sama-sama menelan ludah dan hanya saling tatap untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya Jongin mengatakan, "Kau benar. Tapi kau akan mencarinya ke mana?"

"Entahlah. Kurasa aku akan menggunakan ilmu kebatinan yang kumiliki," jawab Baekhyun asal. Wanita itu tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemas dan khawatirnya. Jongdae adalah seorang narapidana yang dahulu juga pernah mencoba menipu Chanyeol. Dia yakin Jongdae memiliki maksud tertentu mendekati Chanyeol dan membantunya. Apalagi mengetahui sms Jongdae di ponselnya itu, Baekhyun yakin kalau Jongdae sengaja malakukan itu untuk menjebak Chanyeol agar dia tahu yang sesungguhnya. Jongdae menginginkan kehancuran Chanyeol dalam rumah tangganya. Ia berniat memberi tahu Baekhyun lewat nomor ponsel tersebut, padahal dirinya tahu benar kalau Chanyeol bahkan tak pernah menghubungi teman-temannya menggunakan nomor itu dan karena ponsel itu tak bersama dengan Baekhyun maka Luhan-lah yang mengetahui semuanya. Tetapi untungnya, Luhan sudah menyerahkan ponsel tersebut kepada polisi dan saat ini pihak polisi masih menyelidiki kasus tersebut. Mereka juga sedang mencari keberadaan Chanyeol juga Jongdae.

Meskipun demikian, Baekhyun tak bisa menggantungkan semuanya begitu saja pada polisi. Ia juga khawatir pihak polisi sengaja memperlambat prosesnya supaya Sehun tetap berada di kantor polisi dan tak bisa segera bebas karena uang suap dari Jongdae. Dan kemudian saat polisi mengatakan, "Anda tunggu saja di sini. Biarkan kasus ini kami periksa lebih lanjut lagi dan untuk itu, kami juga akan mencari keberadaan saudara Chanyeol juga saudara Jongdae. Anda tak perlu khawatir." Sebenarnya bukan itu intinya. Polisi itu sudah berkomplotan dengan Jongdae dan sekarang Chanyeol bisa saja sedang dalam masalah besar bersama Jongdae.

Baekhyun baru saja melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu tetapi terhenti oleh sebuah tangan yang memegangi lengannya. "Aku minta maaf. Saat itu aku juga sangat syok dan begitu kalut. Aku tahu kau berteriak pada Chanyeol bukan padaku. tetapi saat itu aku tidak tahu kebenarannya maka aku membalas meneriaki dirimu. Chanyeol menceritakan yang sebaliknya. Aku hanya berfikir saat itu kau-lah yang bersalah. Aku berfikir karena kepergianmu, aku menjadi sering bersama dengan Chanyeol dan semuanya menjadi kelewatan. Aku menjadi terlibat dalam sebuah masalah yang aku sendiri tak tahu. Aku sangat bodoh karena tadinya aku berfikir Chanyeol melakukan semua ini pada Sehun karena dia benar-benar menginginkan aku. Aku hampir saja berfikir kalau dua lelaki ini memperebutkan diriku." Luhan terkekeh dengan mata yang tak berani menatap Baekhyun secara langsung.

"Aku tahu posisimu. Aku juga minta maaf untuk semuanya. Aku tahu masalah keluargamu berawal dari diriku. Aku bertindak bodoh. Sangat-sangat bodoh. Seharusnya kau tahu sejak awal tentang masa laluku, Sehun, dan Chanyeol. Aku juga tahu kau pasti sangat benci dan marah padaku karena …."

"Tidak, Baekhyun," Sela Luhan. "Saat itu kau juga sedang salah faham karena kasus kebakaran, bukan?"

Baekhyun diam dan menatap Luhan lekat-lekat.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Aku hanya …."

"Bukan," potong Sehun, menyela pembicaraan dua wanita di depannya. "Pokok masalahnya adalah …" Sehun mendongak dan mendapati tiga pasang mata menyorotnya. "Bukan tentang kalian. Bukan Luhan. Bukan juga Baekhyun."

Jongin menelengkan kepala sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Sehun menghela nafas panjang kemudian membukan mulutnya perlahan sambil membalas tatapan penasaran dari tiga orang di depannya. Suasana mendadak menjadi hening dan sunyi. Bunyi jarum jam mengisi kekosongan untuk sementara waktu sebelum Sehun menceritakan semuanya.

.

.

Chanyeol masuk ke apartemen Jongdae yang ada di dekat pedesaan, tempat di mana dulu pernah dirinya mengajak Luhan mampir ke sana. Ia ingat saat mengatakan kalau apartement itu miliknya dan ia hanya ke sana saat sakit atau minum obat. _Dusta_.

Apartemen itu sebenarnya bukan milik Chanyeol melainkan milik Jongdae dan bukan hanya itu saja, Chanyeol juga membohongi Luhan soal dirinya yang sakit atau apalah itu yang semuanya adalah dusta semata. Dokter yang saat itu mengatakan kalau Chanyeol sakit juga termasuk dalam komplotan Chanyeol. Namanya dokter Yixing dan Chanyeol senang mengetahui masih banyak orang jahat di muka bumi ini. begitulah sampai dia menyesali semuanya.

Chanyeol baru saja akan berbelok dari lift tetapi tak jadi karena dia mendengar suara Jongdae dari arah lorong apartement. Chanyeol mundur dan bersembunyi di balik guci besar seukuran tubuhnya. Jongdae tertawa dan kemudian kembali berkata dengan ponselnya, "Iya, tentu saja. kita akan menikah, sayang. Kau tunggu saja, ya. Tidak lama lagi kita akan ke Perancis dan bahagia di sana." Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya. Tak lama Jongdae kembali menambahi, "Hm? Chanyeol? dia sudah mendapat apa yang diinginkannya. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan urusan pribadinya dan melupakan pekerjaannya. Meskipun aku menjadi sangat lelah akhir-akhir ini tapi tak masalah dengan bayaran yang kuterima." Chanyeol tersentak. Dia mengerutkan keningnya sangsi dan kemudian kembali mendengarkan apa yang Jongdae katakan. "Aku sudah mengurus semuanya. Dia sekarang sedang dalam masalah yang besar. Aku mengirimkan sms pada nomor ponsel Baekhyun tentang rencananya untuk Sehun dan semua fakta kalau Sehun tidak bersalah. Kemungkinan Baekhyun saat ini sedang dalam stress yang luar biasa dan sedang menuju ke sini. Dan ya, aku mengundangnya kemari untuk menandatangani surat kuasa pelimpahan semua saham dan lain-lainnya padaku. Ah ya, apa kau juga sudah menghubungi nomor Baekhyun yang lainnya? Kemarin aku tidak bisa lama-lama mengeceki nomor Baekhyun yang ada di ponsel Chanyeol."

Terhenti beberapa detik kemudian Jongdae kembali menyahuti, "Pesan suara? Tidak masalah. Lagipula aku juga sudah mengirimkan pesan untuk wanita itu. Terakhir apa kau tidak penasaran dengan yang ini, Minseok sayang? hm?"

Jongdae tertawa gembira dan Chanyeol gemetar. Dia tertipu. Dia terperdaya selama ini oleh Jongdae. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya dan membenamkan kukunya di telapak tangan. Buku-buku jarinya memutih dan keringatnya mendadak bercucuran. Tubuhnya menggigil tidak percaya dan baru akan menghampiri lelaki itu, tiba-tiba saja Jongdae berbalik sambil mengedarkan pandangan hati-hatinya ke sekitar sambil membuka kunci pintu apartemennya.

Panggilannya masih tersambung terlihat jelas karena Jongdae masih menempelkan ponselnya di telinga dengan menjepitnya diantara bahu dan sisi samping kepalanya. "Sayang, sudah dulu, ya. aku takut kalau-kalau saja ada mata-mata yang sedang mendengar pembicaraan kita. Pokoknya, aku bisa pastikan kalau saat Baekhyun sampai di Korea nanti dia hanya akan bertemu dengan Luhan di rumahnya. Apa kau bisa bayangkanya bagaimana ekspresi Baekhyun saat Luhan membukakan pintu rumahnya sendiri sambil mengenakan gaun tidur kebanggaannya?" Jongdae terkekeh dan kemudian memutus panggilannya. Ia masukkan kembali benda persegi itu ke dalam saku celananya dan kemudian masuk lalu menutup pintunya kembali.

Chanyeol terduduk lemas. Air mukanya menjadi cemas dan khawatir. Fikirannya campur aduk menjadi satu. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat semuanya dan ia baru sadar kalau ia tidak pernah memberi tahu nomor rumahnya pada teman kerja atau siapapun. Nomor rumah hanya untuk teman dekat, keluarga, dan bukan orang-orang kerja. Ia ingat. Chanyeol juga ingat kalau Baekhyun kehilangan satu ponselnya dan kemungkinan, entah pesan suara dari Minseok atau pesan dari Jongdae, tidak akan terbaca oleh Baekhyun. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Chanyeol kembali berdiri. Kesadarannya dan kewarasannya telah terkumpul kembali. Ia mencoba menstabilkan suara dan meredam emosinya supaya Jongdae beranggapan Chanyeol belum tahu apa-apa. dengan begitu Chanyeol berfikir akan lebih mudah memberi pelajaran pada Jongdae. tapi bagaimanapun Jongdae adalah seorang narapidana yang sudah hafal dengan segala tingkah dan gerik-gerik musuhnya. Dia pintar dan Chanyeol tak sepintar Jongdae.

Pintu berpelitur indah itu diketuk oleh Chanyeol dengan hati-hati. Ia menghela nafas berulang-ulang untuk meredam emosinya. Dan tak begitu lama, pintu itu terbuka. Jongdae segera menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar khasnya. Berjalan santai di depan Chanyeol dan kemudian duduk di sofa merah sambil menuangkan teh di cangkir yang sudah disediakan khusus untuk Chanyeol.

"Duduklah," katanya masih sambil tersenyum. "Ayo nikmati teh ini."

Chanyeol masih berdiri dengan mempertahankan sifat angkuh dan sombongnya. Jongdae mengerjapkan matanya dua kali kemudian ikut berdiri dan menghampiri Chanyeol. "Ada apa, Chanyeol?"

BUG.

"Chanyeol?! apa yang kau lakukan?!"

BUG. BUG. BUG.

"Chanyeol! berhenti!" jerit Jongdae dengan suara melengking.

"Dasar penipu bajingan!" tukas Chanyeol sebelum dia memukuli Jongdae kembali.

BRAK.

Tubuh Chanyeol menghantam tembok dengan sangat keras. Jongdae menendang perut Chanyeol dan segera berlari menuju nakas yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Dengan menahan sakit di punggungnya, Chanyeol mencoba bangkit sambil mengerang. Dia berjalan dengan langkah gontai dan setelah yakin cukup kuat, Chanyeol berlari dan menggapai jas belakang Jongdae. Menarik kerah belakang kemejanya dan menghantamkan kepala Jongdae ke tembok hingga wajah lelaki itu penuh akan darah. Chanyeol benar-benar kalap dan kerasukan. Ia kemudian membalikkan tubuh Jongdae dan mencekik leher lelaki itu sambil menyeringai.

"Mati kau," katanya dengan mata jelalatan dan senyum bringasnya.

Jongdae tersenyum sekilas dan menyahuti, "Aku tidak akan mati, Park Chanyeol!"

"HIYAAAA!"

JREB. JREB.

.

.

"Apa?!"

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya dan segera menutup mulutnya yang menganga. Keringatnya bercucuran dan air matanya sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi. Tubuhnya lemas dan gemetar seketika. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak percaya mendengar apa yang baru saja Sehun ceritakan. Luhan, wanita itu juga sama terkejutnya. Sehun menceritakan mulai dari Chanyeol yang membunuh kakeknya sampai dengan bagaimana interaksinya dengan Jongdae.

"Cukup!" kata Baekhyun sambil berdiri. "Aku akan mencari Chanyeol dengan atau tanpa bantuan kalian. Aku yakin Jongdae tidak akan memberikan semuanya dengan gratis."

"Tunggu, Baekhyun!" cegah Jongin. "Sehun mungkin tidak bisa pergi saat ini. Biarkan aku saja yang ikut denganmu. Aku akan membantumu mencarinya."

"Aku juga akan ikut."

Sehun mendongak menatap Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sehun. Jangan khawatir," ucap Luhan lembut pada Sehun sebelum mengecup singkat bibir Sehun. "Aku tahu tempat yang mungkin dikunjungi Chanyeol sekarang."

.

.

Jongdae tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Chanyeol merintih, melolong, dan mengerang kesakitan di lantai. Ia berjongkok dan memandangi Chanyeol dengan jijik. "Sekarang baru kau tahu siapa diriku sebenarnya." Ia menyeringai dan Chanyeol hanya tak peduli dan terus mengerang. "Sekarang pergilah ke nerakamu!"

JREB. JREB.

Jongdae mencabut dua pisau yang menancap di paha kanan Chanyeol dan perut kanan pria itu. Ia memasukkan pisau itu ke dalam kantong plastic dan kemudian membawanya pergi. Ia telah membersihkan wajahnya dari darah dan telah berganti pakaian yang bersih. Ia juga memakai masker, kaca mata, dan jaket bertudung. Dengan kaki pincang dan kepala berdenyut ngilu, Jongdae berjalan cepat menuju tempat parkir (berniat untuk pergi dan kabur).

Tetapi baru saja sampai di tempat parkir, Jongdae dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Luhan, Jongin, dan Baekhyun(?)

"Mau lari kemana kau?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah yang sama paniknya dengan Jongdae.

Laki-laki itu tak bisa berlari cepat karena kakinya sempat terkilir tadi dan sepertinya Jongin dan lain-lainnya mengejarnya. Jongdae berusaha sekuat tenaga menuju tempat parkir mobil. Namun baru saja akan melesat masuk ke mobilnya, tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja terlempar dan kemudian belum sempat untuk membuka matanya, ia merasakan wajahnya kembali dipukuli. Bahkan pukulan Jongin terasa begitu lebih sakit atau memang keadaan Jongdae yang sudah parah. Ia mencoba melawan tetapi tak bisa. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemas dan tak ada seorang pun di tempat parkir saat itu.

Di lain sisi, Luhan mencegah Baekhyun untuk ikut mengejar Jongdae. Luhan menyeret Baekhyun untuk ke apartemen yang mungkin ada Chanyeol. tepat sekali! Pintu apartemen itu terkunci dan Baekhyun semakin panik saat melihat jejak-jejak darah di lantai.

Luhan segera berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk meminta kunci serep. Tak lama Luhan datang ditemani oleh beberapa petugas apartement. Pintu itu terbuka dan Baekhyun tak sanggup untuk berjalan saat melihat tubuh Chanyeol bersimbah darah dan terbujur lemas tak bergerak. Wanita itu mendadak pingsan dan petugas apartemen segera menelfon polisi dan membawa Baekhyun. Luhan kembali berlari mencari Jongdae dan Jongin. Ia ingat tadi Jongdae berlari ke arah tempat parkir. Benar sekali. Luhan sudah dapat mendengar teriakan Jongin. Wanita itu mempercepat langkahnya dan ketika keluar dari pintu penghubung tempat parkir dengan gedung apartemen, sebuah lampu mobil menyorotnya dari arah belakang. Luhan berbalik.

"LUHAN! AWAS!"

BRAK.

.

.

.

 _"Pergi dan menikahlah dengan orang yang benar-benar kau cintai. Aku tidak pantas untukmu lagi. Bahkan aku tidak yakin bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama dengan kondisi seperti ini. Sehun adalah orang yang tepat untukmu. Luhan juga pasti akan senang kalau kau bersama dengan Sehun. Aku yakin dia akan menjagamu dan tidak akan menduakanmu. Jangan berfikir juga kalau aku sudah tidak membencinya. Aku masih membenci Sehun dan kau harus tahu kalau aku tidak benar-benar mencintaimu. Sehun mungkin sudah menceritakannya padamu, bukan? Iya, kau tidaklah lebih dari hal yang kugunakan untuk balas dendam. Aku bajingan. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku."_ Sebuah rentetan kalimat yang sampai lima tahun ini terus saja terngiang di telinga Baekhyun. Wanita itu menghabiskan banyak waktunya untuk berfikir jika Chanyeol tidak benar-benar mengatakan semuanya dengan jujur. Baekhyun yakin kalau Chanyeol berkata demikian hanya supaya dirinya dapat membuat Baekhyun membencinya dan mau menikah dengan Sehun. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol tapi mengembalikan Baekhyun menurutnya akan lebih baik daripada meminta Baekhyun menantinya bebas dari penjara. Apalagi saat itu Chanyeol sudah kehilangan segalanya: kekayaan, kesempurnaan fisik, dan lain sebagaiannya. Lelaki itu berfikir kalau mungkin Baekhyun tidak akan mencintainya sama seperti dulu. Chanyeol berfikir terlalu sempit. Ia mengira kalau Baekhyun dulu meninggalkan Sehun karena kekayaannya dan mungkin bisa jadi Baekhyun akan meninggalkannya demi lelaki yang lebih kaya dan sempurna darinya. Chanyeol tidak munafik. Ia tahu kalau setiap wanita cepat atau lambat akan lelah mengurusi lelaki yang lumpuh dan miskin. Maka dengan berat hati, Chanyeol mengatakan hal-hal keji pada Baekhyun.

Meskipun kini kehidupannya sudah jauh lebih baik daripada yang lalu tetapi ia tak memungkiri jika ketidakberadaan Chanyeol di sisinya sangat mengubah segalanya. Baekhyun mungkin bisa tersenyum dan tertawa tetapi jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia tetap saja memikirkan Chanyeol. Sehun, suami Baekhyun bahkan tak meminta Baekhyun untuk melupakan Chanyeol begitu saja.

Kejadian lima tahun itu sangat membekas di hati siapa saja yang bersangkutan di dalamnya. Jongin harus menerima hukuman karena menghakimi seseorang hingga hampir mati dan Kyungsoo terus-menerus datang pada Sehun lalu menyalahkan Sehun atas semua yang menimpa Jongin. Tetapi, semua itu hanya sementara. Jongin dibebaskan enam bulan setelah itu dan Kyungsoo langsung meminta maaf pada Sehun.

Kemudian, akibat ulah Jongdae yang dengan sengaja menabrak Luhan, membuat wanita itu harus koma selama kurang lebih enam belas bulan hingga pada akhirnya ia menjemput ajalnya. Butuh waktu yang lebih lama bagi Sehun untuk menerima kepergian Luhan dan selama itu pula peran Jongin dan Kyungsoo sebagai sahabat, mereka selalu menghibur Sehun dan meminta lelaki itu agar cepat-cepat mengikhlaskan kepergian istrinya lalu segera menikahi Baekhyun sebagaimana amanat dari Chanyeol sebelum ia masuk ke dalam tahanan dan menghilang begitu saja entah kemana.

Terakhir untuk Jongdae, lelaki malang itu akhirnya ditemukan menyayat pergelangan tangannya sendiri dan meninggal di dalam tahanan. Kekasihnya, Minseok, juga di tahan oleh pihak polisi kurang lebih selama dua puluh lima bulan. Dan sekarang ini, Minseok tampak lebih bahagia dengan usaha barunya. Ia membuka toko makanan ringan di dekat butik Baekhyun. Dan tak jarang, dua wanita itu terlihat bercengkerama bersama sambil menikmati kopi di kedai Minseok.

Untuk Sehun dan Baekhyun sendiri, mereka baru saja menikah satu tahun yang lalu. Mereka meninggalkan masa lalu mereka dan memulainya dengan lembaran baru. Baekhyun meninggalkan rumahnya segera setelah Chanyeol menceraikannya dan Sehun dengan terpaksa menjual rumahnya untuk pengobatan Luhan empat tahun yang lalu. Baekhyun hilang entah kemana untuk waktu yang cukup lama—tiga setengah tahun. tetapi semuanya berubah ketika pada akhirnya Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja menemui Sehun di apartemennya dan meminta lelaki itu untuk segera menikahinya.

Sejak itulah semuanya berubah. Sehun meninggalkan apartemennya dan mengkredit rumah di komplek yang sama dengan rumah Jongin. Pasangan yang dibilang baru itu hidup bertetanggaan dengan Jongin-Kyungsoo. Dan untuk pembukaan butik Baekhyun, Kyungsoo-lah yang menyumbang modal. Sehun juga kembali bekerja di perusahaan keluarga Kim yang sudah diambil alih sepenuhnya oleh Jongin. Semuanya berubah menjadi lebih baik dan bahagia. Dan belum lama ini, kebahagiaan keluarga Kim bertambah saat Kyungsoo melahirkan anak pertama mereka yang diberi nama Kim Taeoh.

"Sehun," panggil Jongin dari arah rumahnya. "Kyungsoo mau pergi jalan-jalan bersama keluarganya. Ehm," gumam Jongin kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Aku numpang mobilmu, boleh?"

"Huft," desah Sehun sambil memutar bola matanya. "Sudah sana naik."

"Ehm, Sehun," kembali Jongin memanggil. "Menurutmu apa tidak lebih baik kalau kita jujur pada Baekhyun soal Chanyeol?"

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Alhamdulillah, akhirnya kelar juga.**

 **Yep, happy ending kan? HunHan shipper and ChanBaek shipper, maaf buanget. Menurutku, HunBaek lebih sip. Sori buanget ya.. wkwkwkwk (mungkin lain kali bakalan buat yang pure ChanBaek atau HunHan).**

 **Oh ya, thanks buanget buat maklumatnya mengenai saya yang masih amatir ini. kalian the best pokoknya.**

 **Dan buat partisipasinya sejak chap 1 sampek ending ini, yawlah, kalian akan selalu kukenang. Thanks a lot guys.**

 **Alright, see you next story. Bye.**


End file.
